BUT I'M A CHEERLEADER?
by HermsTimeTurner
Summary: Hermione Granger is depressed.Hogwarts has a new cheerleading team.when ginny wants to revive Hermione back to her old happy self, she INSISTS that she auditions...catching the attention of a certain slytherin sex god...  FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! READ IT!
1. Hermione Grangercheerleader?

**But I'm a cheerleader!**

**Hermione Granger starts her 7****th**** year at Hogwarts with nothing but low self-esteem and no boyfriend. Ron Weasley cheated on her over the summer with Lavender brown and now she's a hot mess.**

**With the help of her best friend Ginny Weasley, she persuades Hermione to audition for the newly announced Hogwarts Gryffindor Cheerleading team.**

**Hermione reluctantly agree, auditions and gets in. With her new looks and new attitude, Ron begins to get jealous of the boys she's attracting, especially Harry potter and unexpectedly, Draco Malfoy.**

**A/N: THEY ARE NOT AMERICAN! They are British. The idea came for me when I was watching THIS video: .com/watch?v=VpbImVaTutw&NR=1**

**(Don't call me a dirty mare because I just like the song, okay: D )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ANY OF THE PLACES OR CHARACTERS, EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. NOT ME.**

"Ginerva Weasley you are absolutely barking" Hermione Granger snapped as she walked with Ginny to the Gryffindor girls dormitory.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the comments Ginny made about her being a "Hot Mess" and always being in the library. Ever since Hermione started her 7th year she's been nothing but miserable and the definition of anti-pep.

But Ginny had a plan. She's been watching Hermione do running laps around the school once a week, she had the stamina, and the body.

"Ginny what on earth are you staring at?" Hermione questioned Ginny.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been looking at me an awful lot, recently. What's going on?" Hermione replied.

"Hermione, listen to me. Look at yourself! You're a…" Ginny was interrupted.

"Yeah I know, I know…a HOT MESS!" She rolled her eyes again.

Ginny sat on the bed next to Hermione.

"Exactly! Ever since you and Ron broke up all you do is go to the library, and do homework. We never see you in the hall anymore…" Ginny explained.

"I like to be alone…"Hermione whined.

"You weren't like that before the summer holidays! You were cheery and friendly and always around! You're like a hermit!"

"well, thank you for the kind comment, Ginny" Hermione scowled sarcastically, reaching in her side draw for a book. She pulled out Hogwarts, a history and began to turn to one of its thousands of pages.

Ginny leapt forward and yanked the book from Hermione's grip. "Hey! Give that back!"

"Not until you listen to what I have to say" Ginny said.

"Fine" Hermione groaned, crossing her arms. "What do possibly have to say that is so important?"

Ginny smiled smugly.

"Did you hear the last announcement Madam Hooch made in the great hall?"

Hermione tried to remember-nothing.

"Well…"Ginny began "For quidditch, there's going to be a Hogwarts cheerleading team. One team for each house. All 7th and 6th years" Ginny smiled.

Hermione froze. She looked up at Ginny and knew where she was going with this.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Aww c'mon Hermione, why not? It's not like your crippled or anything like that!" Ginny retorted.

"I am NOT joining a cheerleading squad! Have you seen the outfits in the muggle world? Short skirts! Short tops! Showing of the legs!" Hermione complained wildly.

"It's not like you haven't got the body, either" Ginny replied truthfully.

Hermione sighed and finally snatched the book from Ginny's grip. She looked down at her angrily. "I am NOT joining a cheerleading squad! And that is final!"

"Hermione I've seen you do cartwheels with Ron and Harry outside the burrow in 6th year! You've got the ability! You're pretty and kind and…"

"Ginny stop! NO!" Hermione slumped back onto the bed and sighed again, running her hand through her hair. "Why do you want me to join so badly?"

"You need the self-esteem, Hermione. Seriously, look at you! You wear more layers in material than a mummy! You hide your face and oh my god! Do you KNOW how hot you'd look if you wore makeup!"

"Whatever…"

"Look at lavender! She wears that Chanel stuff and all the guys are after her!"

"It's because she shows more cleavage than brains, Gin." Hermione replied.

Ginny paused for a second. She was about to hit a line, and cross it. She hoped she wasn't going to piss Hermione off too much.

"…What about Ron?" Ginny suddenly said.

Hermione's head jerked up and stared at Ginny, narrowing her eyes. "What about him?" she snapped.

"He's been sleeping with Lavender because of how good she looks, Hermione. Wouldn't you like to get your own back and show the git how good looking you actually are? Imagine him in the quidditch field, watching you come out in that short skirt and top looking absolutely hot…" Ginny egged Hermione onto the brink of persuasion.

"Ginny, I don't know…"

"You could get any guy in the school! Show lavender who's boss around here?"

_Dammit, Ginny…_Hermione thought. She sighed and put the book back in the draw, looking back at Ginny again.

"Fine. I'll audition. But if I DON'T get in then that's it."

"Deal!" Ginny grinned earnestly.

Back in the common room, Hermione was sitting on the couch, in front of the fireplace, doing left over classwork. She heard the portrait door swing open and in walked a giggling Lavender Brown wearing that stupid necklace she and Ron wore, followed by Padma, Ginny, Katie Bell and Romilda Vane.

"So Ron was saying how much he wanted to…"Romilda nudged Lavender to signal that Hermione was sitting right there. "Never mind…" Lavender sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So are you auditioning for the try outs tomorrow?" Katie asked.

"I am!" Lavender says joyfully. "Just so Ron can see me in the tight little skirt…"she giggled.

"I think it's a stupid idea" Said Katie, who was a chaser for the Gryffindor team alongside Harry and Ron.

"I'm auditioning" Ginny said. She turned to Hermione who's back was turned to the whole lot of them. "So is Hermione" she explained.

Everyone fell silent. Lavender and Romilda gave each other a meaningful glare, and looked over at Hermione who was still concentrating on her work.

"Hermione? Hermione GRANGER?" Lavender was on the brink of laughter when Katie shot her a glare of ice, to make her stop.

"Yes. She is. With us." Padma was on Ginny's side. "Hermione!" Padma called out. Lavender look at her best friend with shock, why was she taking Hermione's side on this?

Hermione looked around and stared at the group of girls. "Yes, Padma?" she asked kindly.

"Try-outs are at 12 in the afternoon tomorrow!" she smiled.

Hermione gave a sarcastic (but tried not to show it) thumbs up, turned back around and whispered to herself: "great."

It was a hot, sunny Wednesday afternoon at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Madam Hooch had chosen the *perfect* time to hold the tryouts…in the middle of the quidditch pitch while the team practices.

Hermione was struggling what to wear for try-outs. And knowing Ginny, she soon held up a pair of pink (Urgh-Hermione hated pink) short shorts while Hermione provided the white tank top.

She had seen cheerleaders before. In their matching skirts and tops doing back flips and cheering for a crowd of people they probably didn't give a rat's ass for, anyways. The idea of seeing herself being a cheerleader, wearing makeup and in a short skirt made her want to puke.

"Shoes?" Padma asked, looking at Hermione.

"Uh…I don't know…trainers?"

"Good" she replied "Socks too" and walked out of the room.

Just then, Lavender appeared through the door as Hermione tied up the laces of her trainers. She stood in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest and chuckled.

"What's so funny, Lavender?" Ginny asked, putting on her red tank top.

"Nothing…it's just…Hermione bookworm Granger… auditioning to be a cheerleader…why?" she laughed bitterly.

"Because I want to" Hermione replied.

"Who for?" Lavender raised an eye brow and walked to the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Why are you doing this? I mean look at you" Lavender stepped back "You're obviously not cheerleading material, or guy eye candy. So what is this? A joke?"

Hermione clenched her fists and stood up in Lavender's face.

"I'm doing this because I want to. Not for someone else" Hermione half lied.

The thing is, she was doing this PARTLY to see the look on Ron's face. But mostly because she knew she was doing something for herself. She was tired of being the bookworm; she wanted to reinvent herself-In a good way.

"I think you're lying" Lavender hissed.

Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm and left the dormitory in anger.

"That's right! Run away Hermione! RUN AWAY!" Lavender laughed wickedly.

"Just ignore her!" Ginny put an arm around Hermione. She didn't cry or anything like that- she was furious.

"You're too good for Ron anyways…" Ginny said.

Just then, Hermione remembered the day it all ended:

"_Hermione, we need to talk" Ron said, sitting next to her on a bench outside the burrow._

"_What's wrong?" Hermione asked._

"_Hermione, you know I love you…always" he began. Hermione nodded a yes. _

"_And I love you too…seriously Ron, what's up?" she asked again._

_"Hermione I love you…"He began again._

"_Ron, seriously…?" _

"…_Like a sister."_

_Hermione froze._

"_What?"  
><em>

"_Hermione its over. I can't do this anymore…this relationship. At first I thought…we were made for each other. But you're just so…plain"_

_Hermione's mouth was ajar. "Plain?"  
><em>

"_You don't dress…you know" he replied._

"_What? Like a WHORE?" She snapped. Hermione stood up. "I knew it" _

"_Knew what?" Ron said, confused._

"_You! You're cheating on me!" she raised her voice. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about, Hermione!" He was obviously lying._

"_WITH LAVENDER BROWN!" _

"_No! I'm not!" He defended his lies, again._

"_Then whose pink underwear labelled "L.B" was that under your pillow last night? I KNOW SHE APPERATES HERE EVERY FRIDAY TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"_

_Hermione could see Ron's face get redder with embarrassment. _

"_You know Hermione, if you weren't such a frigid, uptight BITCH WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM AND I WOULDN'T HAVE TO SHAG SOMEONE ELSE!" _

"_YOU GREEDY, UNGREATFUL BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" Hermione cried, and ran back into the house._

It hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. Ron had been sleeping with Lavender Brown (for 3 months he revealed later on) all because Hermione was HERMIONE and refused to sleep with him- she was a firm believer in celibacy.

"Hermione? Hermione are you okay?" Ginny waved a hand in front of her face, and she snapped back to reality.

"Oh, sorry Ginny." Hermione replied.

"Try-outs are in 10 minutes, c'mon, let's go" Ginny hooked arms with Hermione and they walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

5th, 6th and 7th year boys were glancing at Hermione as she walked past in a pair of short shorts and tank top- she never walked outside in this unless she was running a lap around the school…and that was at night.

"Everyone's staring at us" Hermione whispered to Ginny as they approached the entrance to the Quidditch field.

"Yes- they're staring at the future Gryffindor Cheerleaders, that's why" she grinned.

Hermione walked into the sweltering heat of that of the middle of the quidditch field. She noticed flying in the air was the Gryffindor quidditch team and the Slytherin quidditch team on either ends of the field.

There were 4 large groups of girls from each house, all standing away from the other houses, together. Hermione began to feel very self conscious as she stood in front of the Slytherin girls. Consisting of a very pug faced looking Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode and other girls with very icy, pointed features.

A few of them, including Bullstrode, noticed Hermione in the crowd of Gryffindor's, and began to whisper and chuckle about her within the crowd.

"Welcome ladies to the first Hogwarts cheerleading Try-outs!" Madam hooch walked forward. "These are the only try-outs for the year and once you are a cheerleader you cannot resign UNLESS there is someone out there to take your place. Rules are as follow: you will do a couple of stunts to a song coming from this muggle contraption…I think it's called a VD player or something like that…"

"CD player, Madam Hooch" Pavarti Patel corrected her. Hooch nodded a thank you and continued.

"I will read a name from each of the lists; you will walk forward and do a couple of stunts and steps. I will grade you on how well you behave. Tomorrow morning at 9am, a list will be posted to the door of each common room with those that have gotten in. you will all have a uniform provided from the school. They will be your house colours…"

"I love red on me…"Lavender beamed vainly.

"…Twice every week you will be taken off lessons to practice. Every team shall have a routine to practice for every quidditch tournament..."

In the air, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had stopped to look down at who was auditioning to be their team's cheerleaders. They spotted Ginny and Lavender, along with Romilda Vane.

"Look!" Ron pointed "There's Lav" he grinned at his girlfriend who looked up and waved at him before blowing a kiss. Hermione and Ginny threw up a little in their mouths.

"Ron…look…"Harry pointed, he smiled "Hermione's auditioning too!"

"WHAT?" Ron pointed his broom down and went closer towards the ground, he saw Hermione standing nervously with Ginny, watching the first girl, from Ravenclaw, do some moves to music.

"That's great! She does amazing cartwheels…" Harry said.

Ron shrugged a "whatever" and went back up in the air to finish practice with the team.

On the other side of the pitch, the Slytherin team were practicing. Draco Malfoy hovered in mid air with Blaise Zabini on his left, and Gregory Goyle on his right. "Hey look, your two slaves Parkinson and Bullstrode are auditioning to be cheerleaders…"

Draco threw a glance of disgust as Pansy jumped up and waved to him. "DRAKKIE!" She waved again in deluded joy. Draco scowled her and turned around; she was oblivious to the fact that she was just a play-thing when he needed a quick romp.

"Look, the mudblood's auditioning too" Blaise pointed to the crowd of Gryffindor's. There she stood in front row, standing next to Ginny.

"I can't believe that she of all people would be auditioning for that crap. What's the point of having cheerleaders?" Draco asked.

"Groupies" Blaise grinned.

Draco smirked. "Good point."

"Look at her she's gonna mess up the whole team, ha ha!" he joked.

**Song: .com/watch?v=bgmAt3-ipM4&NR=1**

Back down on the ground, Hermione watched as the first Ravenclaw girl embarrassed herself by messing up her routine and forgetting some of the moves. She ran away crying minutes later.

"Okay then…"Madam Hooch sighed of disapproval "Next- Romilda Vane for Gryffindor!"

Romilda was the tallest girl in her year. At 6'2 she was tall and supermodel thin with curly, bouncy black hair. She walked forward with a smile on her face and turned around. Hooch pressed the "play" button and the song began.

She started off with walking forward and kicking her leg in the air before doing a small front flip. Hooch nodded to this and scribbled something by her name. She turned around and did a cartwheel. When the song ended, Romilda went into a pose. You could tell that she had gone gymnastics before—and that made Hermione dread with fear. Romilda walked back to the group of Gryffindor's before Hooch smiled with approval and ticked her name.

**Song: .com/watch?v=dDAGh2AMMXc**

"Pansy Parkinson- Slytherin!"

Pansy walked forward in the most revealing top Hermione had ever seen, her chest nearly pouring out of the shirt itself. She swayed her hips and made a very silly pose, pouting her lips.

She jumped up and did a 360 turn, and flapped her arms in the air before bending down and doing a front somersault. Ginny laughed and commented that it made her look a little bit like a chicken. She then did a handstand but couldn't hold it any longer than 2 seconds, thus falling to the ground, crumpled. She stood up and began to do some weird dance moves.

"OKAY! That's enough Ms Parkinson!" Madam Hooch turned off the music and cleared her throat before reading the next name off the list: "LAVENDER BROWN! GRYFFINDOR!"

**Song: .com/watch?v=ifJ0dTg1mOI&feature=related**

Lavender pushed past a couple of girls and walked to the front. She grinned and put her legs together. The song began to play.

She stepped out and put on leg over the other, doing a front flip. She wiggled her (non-existent) bum and then did a cartwheel. She kicked her leg in the air and shouted out a peppy "YEAH!" Before doing a round-off kick and flip (similar to a cartwheel) she finished with a double hand clap and did a one leg cartwheel.

"WHOO! THAT'S MY GIRL!" Ron clapped and cheered from above. He had hovered down to get a better view.

Ginny rolled her eyes and nudged Hermione with encouragement. She began to shake as Hooch smiled with approval and ticked her name off. "Very well preformed, Ms Brown" she nodded and Lavender walked back to the Gryffindor crowd, smirking at Hermione in particular as she stood next to Padma.

**SONG: .com/watch?v=ifJ0dTg1mOI&feature=related**

"NEXT- MILLICENT BULLSTRODE!"

The Nirvana song boomed from the CD player, shocking half the girls in the crowds. Millicent walked forward and stumbled over and onto the grass. Girls behind her chuckled. Hermione didn't.

She wasn't one for bullying, and she actually felt sorry for Millicent as the girls behind her started to whisper about her bulky stature.

"Don't be so rude!" Hermione hissed at Lavender and Pavarti Patel, shooting them deathly glares.

Millicent stood up and did a few moves which were rather strange and looked like something from an occult ritual. She stepped forward and kicked her leg in the air, before slipping on the grass and falling right on her bum.

"Okay Ms Bullstrode I think that's enough" Hooch said, turning off the song. Millicent looked on the edge of crying. Hermione and Ginny walked forward to help her off the floor.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked her, concerned. Millicent looked up and yanked her arm from her, and ran off crying.

**Song: .com/watch?v=x8jca8ZATfA**

"She'll be fine, ladies…NEXT! GINERVA WEASLEY!"

Hermione smiled at Ginny and walked to the front and started her routine. Hermione had practiced with her the day before, and thought her routine was rather good. Ginny was a good enough athlete, although she'd been slacking off recently after turning in her notice of being a chaser in the Gryffindor team and wanting to be a cheerleader.

Ginny did a backflip and a cartwheel with both hands.

She went on with a few other moves before doing a long round-off and doing a handstand.

In the air, Harry wolf whistled- catching the attention of annoyed Ms Hooch staring at him with her cat eyes.

She kicked both feet up in the air and did a split to finish.

Most of the girls clapped, and Madam Hooch looked pleased- she ticked off her name.

"That was great, Ginny!" Hermione smiled.

"GO GINNY!" Harry shouted from above, Ginny looked up and beamed.

"Okay! Next is…HERMIONE GRANGER! GRYFFINDOR!"

**SONG: .com/watch?v=oFUG2sDP2BU (PLAY THIS LOUDER!) **

There were a few whispers from each house. Lavender was laughing un controllably at snarky comment Romilda made about Hermione. Ginny shot them both a glare which made them shut up.

"GO HERMIONE!" Harry shouted from above, Ron just hovered there.

Ginny and Padma clapped, telling her to go on.

Hermione walked forward and just…stood there.

"Go on, Ms Granger" Said Madam Hooch.

Hermione breathed in through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. She stepped forward and waited for the right beat. She hadn't done anything like this in a year, (well, since yesterday as she was practicing)

Hermione went forward and started with a handstand, and stood there for a few seconds before doing one single backflip.

Lavender laughed at her simplicity. "She's gonna end up with a broken leg, soon! Quick! Someone fetch for Pomfrey now! HA!"

Hermione turned back around and raised her hands in the air before leaping forward into 4 long front hand sprains. Padma's mouth fell open.

She then walked back two steps and did a long cartwheel, two turns with both hands and then another two turns with 1 hand. She rolled back and did a long jump in the air, going back and doing 6 back hand sprains.

Lavender froze. Hermione was actually _really, really, really good. _

Draco stopped playing and threw the quaffle ball back at Blaise as he watched some girl do a front aerial with ONE HAND! _Who is that girl?_ He thought.

He hovered lower to get a better view. _Whoever she is, she's got a nice ass, _he smirked.

"What the-?" Blaise snapped.

"Shut up!" He snapped. Blaise turned his attention to the girl on the field doing stunts he's never seen a girl do before in his life. His eyes popped. He looked closer.

"THAT'S GRANGER!" Blaise gasped.

"WHAT?" Draco turned to him. He looked back at the girl and suddenly realised that the ass he was checking out was the ass of HERMIONE GRANGER!

"fucking hell!"

"She barely touched the floor!" Romilda gasped, amazed.

Madam Hooch smiled and kept ticking Hermione's name, soon to be scribbling down notes by her name all at the same time, smiling and nodding.

Lavender Brown watched in complete jealousy at the attention and praise Hermione was getting. Her cheeks flared red with anger.

Hermione then proceeded to do an Aerial Cartwheel; she jumped up and put her hands and knees together, flipping through the air and landing on her feet.

Ron watched in awe at the girl he dumped, 5 months ago, doing gymnastic moves he never knew she could do. In fact, halfway through her performance, he started to get VERY improper thoughts about it…

Hermione threw her legs forward and pushed her body up as her hands reached the floor- throwing herself into a longer version of a front handspring. She crouched down when she finished the handspring and then stood back up to signal that she was finished.

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS AMAZING! THAT WAS BLOODY FANTASTIC!" Ginny ran to Hermione and threw her arms around her, smiling. "I told you! I said you could do it!"

"VERY well done, Ms Granger! Have you done gymnastics before?" Madam Hooch asked.

"When I was 7 I used to go to gymnastics classes." Hermione replied honestly.

"Well they've paid off, Ms Granger!" Madam Hooch ticked her name AGAIN and walked back to the CD player.

"That was great Hermione!" Harry landed onto the field, dropped his broom and ran to her. "Absolutely bloody amazing!"

"Wasn't she great? RON! RON! COME DOWN HERE!" Harry shouted after him. Ron landed on the grass soon after and walked next to Harry.

"That was really good, Hermione" Ron smiled weakly. He hadn't said anything to her face in weeks.

"Thanks" she smiled back, weaker than his smile.

Lavender pushed past the Hufflepuffs and ran to Ron, latching on his arm and pulling him away from the group like she was his property.

"How did I do, Won-Won?" Lavender beamed.

"Uh…good. Very good. Great!"

Purposely to make Hermione jealous, Lavender grabbed the back of Ron's head and kissed him with such force that it looked like she was trying to knock him out. It hurt Hermione like hell, she was still in love with Ron.

Ginny scowled at her brother and turned back to Hermione whose eyes were fixated on the floor, her eyes were watery.

"Hermione…let's go" Ginny said, tugging on her arm. Harry followed the two before turning back and shouting at Ron and Lavender:

"GET A BLOODY ROOM!" and hurried up to Ginny and Hermione.

End of PART 1

A/N Sorry about all the links for songs. Every character doing a routine had a different song.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS!

"


	2. SONG CHOICE READ IF YOU WANNA LISTEN!

A/N

So here I am, again. This is a list of the songs that I posted since some of the reviewers couldn't listen to the songs. Here they are in order:

At the author notice at the top that inspired the song is:

MASON VS Princess – Perfect exceeder

Alex Gaudino feat Shena- Watch out RAVEN CLAW GIRL'S SONG

Sean Paul – we be burnin' PANSY'S SONG

Sean Paul- Temperature LAVENDER'S SONG

Nirvana- Downer MILLICENT BULLSTRODE'S SONG

Im so bored with the USA – the clash GINNY'S SONG

Lady Gaga – Scheiße HERMIONE'S SONG

AND THAT IS IT! ENJOY THE PLAYLIST! FOR FUTURE SONGS I'LL PUT THE NAME BESIDE THE LINK!

And by the way, who do you think Hermione should kiss first in the next chapter?

DRACO

RON

HARRY

NEVILLE

BLAISE

?

Leave your answer!reviews make me smile! And they're free!


	3. soowho got in?

**HELLO!**

**For those who read the first chapter and reviewed, THANK YOU!**

**I haven't been writing fan fiction in a while and the story Divination Infatuation has kind of been on hold for a while.**

**So, Hermione did well in try-outs, eh? :D**

**Lavender's a jealous little mare so we'll see what happens soon.**

**If you want to know what the uniform looks like, I can describe it for you if you want and even give links to pictures.**

**Most practices and any chapter involving practice and games involve music, so there will be a link AND name of the song too.**

**The songs from the first chapter are In order on the other chapter before this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, CHARACTERS, PLACES, ETC. except for the plot of course **

**And btw, I'm not a cheerleader nor have I ever been one. I just like seeing gymnastics and bring it on movies (disclaimer on that too). I did research on the moves and basically put them in order and sequence.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

Hermione was furious. And she's never been THIS furious since she was told she'd have to spend the whole rest of the Christmas holidays in the hospital wing for taking cat hair polyjuice potion…

"Ron really is a slimy git…"Ginny hissed as she sat on the bed opposite from Hermione. "That doesn't matter now though. You did AMAZINGLY! I mean did you see Lavender's face—"

Speak of the devil- Lavender just walked into the room and straight to the edge of Hermione's bed, her arms crossed. Hermione narrowed her eyes and sat up.

She was about to say something when lavender belted out:

"You think you're all sassy and hot because you can do a couple of backflips and cartwheels….!"

"A couple?" Ginny laughed at Lavender's comment. "A COUPLE? Are you mad! Did you see what she did out there! Oh please, you can't even learn that routine in a year! Hermione's great!" 

Lavender's head snapped back to Hermione. "You better watch it. And keep your filthy hands off my Won-Won"

"I don't want to TOUCH your vile..." Hermione swung both legs over the side of the sofa and stood up "Disgusting excuse for a boyfriend!" she hissed.

Lavender chuckled darkly "What kind of bet is this? Do you REALLY think you'd be good enough for him over me? What are you really trying to do, Hermione? Win him back?"

Hermione's blood began to boil as Lavender turned away from her and walked towards the door. She turned back.

"It's not going to work. It wouldn't work 5 months ago when we were sleeping together…in the bed you always fell asleep on with him, frigid or not…" 

Lavender felt a hand suddenly grab her long hair and pull her to the floor. Hermione wrestled Lavender onto the ground before being pulled off by Ginny and Padma, who looked on in horror as she swung her fists around in Lavender's face.

"YOU ANIMAL!" Lavender cried "KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME!" 

"I SHOULD FUCKING PUNCH YOU INTO OBLIVION!" Hermione cursed.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! Calm down!" Ginny pinned her to the banister. "Calm down…she's only trying to get you in trouble…stop…"

Hermione sighed and threw herself back onto the bed.

_Tomorrow is going to be hell…_she thought.

At a quarter to 12 in the morning, Hermione silently walked down the spiral staircase and into the common room, to find Harry and Ron sitting by the desks, playing wizards' chess.

"Good morning" Hermione yawned, taking a seat next to Harry. Ron ignored her. "Who's winning?" she asked.

"I am" Harry grinned "For once"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief- she could never understand the game of wizards chess, of course it was like muggle's chess. But more barbaric in a sense that the chess pieces would whack each other's heads off as soon as someone said: "Check Mate"

Minutes later, Hermione felt a warm hand on her shoulder- it was Ginny. She smiled and greeted her before hearing the sound of footsteps run down the stairs and into the common room.

Lavender looked hilarious. Her hair was in tight curlers, all pink, in a fluffy night gown and matching slippers. Behind her, Padma and Romilda in the same type of clothing but in different colours, ran behind her.

Ginny knew where they were heading- it was now 12 midday- meaning the final list for Gryffindor cheerleaders were up.

Hermione stood up with Ginny, sighing they both walked to the portrait whole.

As they strode past, Hermione saw the disappointed faces of many- who- had scowled her as she walked past because of her flawless routine yesterday. Hermione saw Lavender squeal with joy and run past her to Ron who was open arms for her. Lavender glanced back at Hermione and gave her a smug glare as if to say "I got in, bitch" and kissed Ron fully on the lips.

"I GOT IN!" Romilda gasped. Her long dark brown curly mane bounced up and down as she did, full of joy. She ran to Lavender who hugged her.

However, Padma's face was a little more- upset.

"Padma?" Ginny put a hand on her shoulder as she walked past the girls who got in, congratulating the others. Padma looked up and sighed "I didn't get in"

Hermione gave Padma a small smile which actually made a difference- she walked back to the list with them to see if their names were there.

Hermione's eyes scrolled down the list of names…

In the Slytherin common room, Draco sat on the leather couch facing the fire- the images of that ASS were playing in his mind…who knew the know-it-all had one?

"What's wrong, mate?" Blaise sat across from Draco, who was in deep thought. "You're not still thinking about the Mudblood are you?" he asked eagerly.

"What if I said it's none of your business?" Draco snapped.

"So that's a yes, then" he sighed. "Why?"

"what do you mean _why?" _ Draco asked.

"What's she got that Pansy aint?" Blaise looked at Draco before taking a step back, and re-valuating what he just said.

Let's look at it this way: Pansy had the IQ of a peanut.

"I take that back." He chuckled. "Loads of girls have an ass as fine as that"

"But did you SEE those moves? Damn man, she's flexible!" 

"You're not seriously thinking of Shagging the bookworm, are you?"

"No! isn't she with Weaselbee?" Draco said.

"I heard that he slept with that blonde chick, you know, the annoying one in Gryffindor" Blaise began. Draco looked confused. "The one that showed you here tits in the house party last year- the one with the vodka"

"Oh her!" Draco replied "Oh she's a real tart, isn't she? So Weasley's had enough of Virgin Granger, so he moves on to the next girl he sees. Very well done of him" Draco smirked.

Just then, Pansy Parkinson came running into the common room from the portrait hole, smiling. She jumped onto Draco who was still sitting on the sofa.

"What the fuck! Pansy get off me!" Draco hissed. "Get off!"

"Drakie! I got in! I'm a cheerleader! For Slytherin!" she hugged him.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock, what team did you think you were going to be cheering for? Hufflepuff?" Blaise rolled his eyes.

Pansy crawled off Draco and cut her eye at Blaise "That's not what I meant" she replied.

"Oh who cares?" Draco groaned, standing up and walking away, angry.

Hermione's eyes trailed down the long list of names before reaching the last few at the bottom:

_Rheanna Person_

_Lavender Brown_

_Ginerva Weasley _

_Sophia O' Dugan_

_Romilda Vane_

_Alicia Spinnet_

_Natalie Somerhalder_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione's eyes widened with a strange sort of accomplishment- she had actually made the team! Before she could even turn to Ginny she had already wrapped her arms around her.

"Did you get in?" Harry asked Hermione. She nodded an earnest yes.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S GREAT!" Harry hugged her, and turned to Ginny "same for you too?" he asked, hopeful in heart. She nodded yes too.

"This is going to be a good year" Ginny grinned.

Hermione turned back to the board and read the small paragraph at the bottom:

_Dear girls who have made the team, _

_Congratulations on become Hogwarts' first Gryffindor cheerleading team. Later this evening there will be the first practice with and without uniforms at the quidditch pitch at 3pm today. Please bring a bottle of water, a towel and a spare t shirt to change into._

_Once again, well done for making the team,_

_Madam Hooch_

By the time Hermione had turned and said something to Harry, half the girls had run upstairs to get their stuff ready for their very first practice, even if it was 3 hours away from now.

_Hermione the cheerleader…_Hermione thought as she walked up the spiral staircase, back to the girls dorm. _Hermione know-it-all Granger- the cheerleader- in a skirt…_

She shook her head as she reached the landing of all thought of doing back hand sprains and aerial front flips in a short skirt…

"There MUST be something in the pumpkin juice…" she whispered to herself, and walked back into the dorm.

**A/N**

**IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW…BUT ITS 4:09 AM AND I NEED TO SLEEP! It's a good things it's the summer holiday but DAMN I need to start my coursework…lazy me **

**So yay! Hermione made the team! And ooh! Lavender is a B.I.T.C.H!  
>If you think she's a bitch here, you haven't SEEN what's about to come.<strong>

**By the way, here are some rules for the cheerleading thing in MY HP universe:  
><strong>

**Each house cheerleading squad has a uniform, of the colours of the house that they are in.**

**If your "spankie pants" – the underwear/shorts you wear under the skirt- go missing- you cannot perform.**

**Your hair MUST be tied up during practice.**

**If you purposely drop someone you WILL be kicked off the team.**

**No turning late up for practice.**

**All Practices will be on the Quidditch Field Pitch.**

**Next chapter tomorrow! (on the 5****th****)**


	4. Practice practice practice girls!

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I love them! And maybe...someone will be locking lips with a certain Slytherin or GRYFFINDOR in the next chapter or so…hmmm.**

**So here's a quick summary: Hermione's been listed as a cheerleader, Lavender hates her guts and Ron's trying to avoid her even though she's caught his attention (without her knowing) and Draco's getting a little…hard In the pants if you know what I mean *wink wink- nudge nudge***

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT! IT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING NOT ME!**

**BTW HERE'S THE LINK TO THE CHEERLEADING UNIFORMS!**

**.com/albums/f353/lysiaknight/Random%20costumery/?action=view¤t=4173_96855173472_685933472_1957562_.jpg&&newest=1**

**.com/photos/30109689N03/3902056135/**

**Enjoy!**

"What the HELL is wrong with the weather in this country? We're In the middle of September for merlin's sake!" Lavender moaned as she ran onto the quidditch pitch with a water bottle in hand, talking to Romilda Vane.

Hermione stood with Harry before he was going to practice for the upcoming game at the end of the month. Ginny walked up beside her and took off her large oversized T shirt, revealing a short tank top underneath.

"GINNY! COVER UP!" Ron shouted from above. She looked up and saw her brother's face go red before he flew down, snatched the shirt from her, covered her chest with the t shirt she had in hand. "YOU'RE ONLY 15!" He hissed.

Harry's cheeks blushed a shade of pink; it was obvious he had a thing for Ginny since the end of her 5th year.

"And she'll be 16 in less than a week so back the hell off, Ron" Hermione replied.

"Excuse me? You don't tell me what to do!" Ron snapped at her.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ron, back off, alright?"

"No I will not back off! Hermione should get off her high horse once in a while!" Ron snapped again.

"Oh you can talk- if someone hadn't been on that high horse you wouldn't even be on the TEAM right now!"

"Harry, what is she talking about?" Ron turned to him.

Harry knew she was referring to the confundus charm in 6th year- how she had helped Ron get on the Gryffindor quidditch team by messing up Cormac MClaggen's practice.

"I…don't know…" he lied.

Ron being the clueless idiot that he is, shrugged it off and walked away in a huff.

"Ignore him"  
>"I am, Harry. He just needs to get over himself" Hermione replied.<p>

"PRACTICE IS STARTING, GUYS!" Shouted Rheanna from afar.

All the girls huddled together as Madam Hooch approached them with a bullhorn in hand. "Okay, welcome to your first practice. Today is a serious lesson, if you cannot take it seriously then you will be asked to sit on the bench. Now…stretch!"

Hermione and Ginny flexed their legs and bent down.

"Urgh, look at what Lavender's doing?" Ginny made a face of disgust and nodded towards Ms Brown, who was bending VERY low to get Ron's attention.

"…She's such a whore…" someone in the back whispered. Ginny snorted.

"Got that right, she's been sleeping with Weasley for MONTHS. Its Hermione I feel bad for…he was doing it right behind her back, as well…" Someone else whispered.

Hermione sighed heavily and flexed her arms behind her back.

"Okay girls, we're going to start with a few handstands and see how long you can hold it off for. In the routine's you'll be coming up with for Quidditch matches, you're going to be doing some sort of pyramid." She explained.

Some girls gave worrying glances to each other. "You mean, stand on someone's back kind-of-pyramid?" Romilda asked nervously.

"Yes, Miss Vane" Hooch sighed at her obvious comment "That is why you'll need to have balance, girls. Especially for the girl at the top of the pyramid"

"This is going to be fun" Alicia Spinnet said sarcastically, and grabbed her towel, swinging it over her shoulder.

And so practice began. The girls all had to run one lap, Ginny being in the lead.

"How'd you run so fast?" Hermione came second, panting.

Ginny smirked "I don't run as fast when I was training in Quidditch. Usually came after harry…He's got a nice ass" she grinned her teeth.

"Aww…"Romilda stuck her tongue out as she walked past "Harry the toy boy" she laughed.

"At least I didn't try to poison him with love potion, last year" Ginny replied.

"It didn't work! Get over it!"

"Yeah…it didn't work on Harry. IT WORKED ON MY BROTHER!"

"GIRLS!" Madam Hooch yelled.

So in turns, each girl had to do a handstand for at least 1 minute. Romilda went the furthest- in 1 and a half minutes. Ginny lasted just under a minute and Hermione just over a minute. Lavender fell over after 20 seconds and Alicia couldn't hold it at all.

"The key is sync girls…when the music is playing you all have to be in perfect sync to be better than the other team."

"Speaking of the other team, and I mean Slytherin, Madam…who is coaching Slytherin?"

"Professor Snape"

"WHAT?" Romilda burst out laughing "HAHA!"

"Professor SNAPE is teaching Slytherin? No way!" Lavender laughed, as did everyone else.

"Girls, let's get serious on this! Your first game is TOMORROW!"

Almost all of the girls went as pale as ghosts.

(*Nearly Headless Nick sighs and shakes his head at this comment*)

Hermione was asked to show the girls how to do a round-off cartwheel, and most of the girls ended up on the floor.

"How are we supposed to do that with ONE hand let alone two!" Romilda complained.

**SONG: MATERIAL GIRL BY MADONNA**  
>"It's easy when you get the hang of it, Romilda. All you have to do is put you foot like this on the ground and then bend down, pushing your body off the floor with your hands…" Hermione demonstrated by doing a single cartwheel turn. "Just hold your stomach in and try not to feel so tense" she explained.<p>

"Easy for you to say…you're amazing" one of the girls sighed.

"How about a front handspring, can anyone do that?"

No one raised their hand. Not even Ginny.

Romilda looked around before slightly raising her hand in the air "I can sort of do one. I'm better at doing a back handspring, because I'm taller…" she replied.

"That's good! Okay can you show us, please?"

Lavender pushed Romilda out of the way as she was about to demonstrate, with a face of thunder. "Who made YOU head cheerleader?" she hissed.

"No one said I was." Hermione hissed back.

"Lavender just shut your trap and get back…do you want to break your leg on first practice or what?" Natalie yelled from the back.

Hermione did a front handspring fluently, while Romilda did a back handspring. She pushed her long brown mane from her face and stood next to Romilda. "By the end of today we should all be able to do this, at the very least. Now, is anyone familiar with a front aerial?"

"Nope…" Romilda shrugged.

"Okay…well this is how it goes…"

By later that evening all the girls (except for Lavender who had solely complain that her wrist was twisted) could do a front and back hand spring, to Madam Hooch's happiness- they were half way through their routine by dinner.

Romilda and Hermione stood on each side of the pyramid the girls had formed by doing a lift prep **(.**) , then throwing two cheerleaders in the air and holding them up, stinking their arms in the aie in less than 10 seconds (thank god) and in perfect sync to the song they did a 3 front aerials and a tuck front flip before landing with their feet on the ground and hands in the air.

**A/N: This is what the practice routine looks like!**

**.com/watch?v=HVw-MoPD3io**

**Put w w w . y o u t u b e . at the beginning (without the spaces)**

"WELL DONE! VERY WELL DONE, GIRLS!"

Hermione took the hair band from her hair and let her hair fall down her back.

"I think we did really well today" Ginny patted her on the back.

"Yeah we'd suck without you, Hermione" Romilda and Natalie said.

"You guys are good. Really good. We'll beat Slytherin in a heartbeat…"

"UNIFORMS!" Madam Hooch yelled, blowing on her whistle. All the girls ran into the changing room and ran to the lockers with their names on them.

**A/N: BTW HERE'S THE LINK TO THE CHEERLEADING UNIFORMS!**

**.com/albums/f353/lysiaknight/Random%20costumery/?action=view¤t=4173_96855173472_685933472_1957562_.jpg&&newest=1 **

**IF IT DOESN'T WORK; GO ON GOOGLE IMAGES AND TYPE IN: "Hogwarts Cheerleaders" it's the second picture from the left :D – a picture of 4 girls in different colours doing a pose- **

**.com/photos/30109689N03/3902056135/**

Many of the girls held up the uniform and scowled at it.

"This will do NOTHING for my figure!"

"Urgh! That colour is SO not flattering!"

"Ron will LOVE me in this!"

Hermione's eyes widened at how SHORT the skirt was. I mean, she knew it wasn't knee length or anything like that, but c'mon! It was halfway up her thighs!

"Thank god for spankie pants, huh?" Ginny nudged her in the arm. Hermione smiled.

The uniform corresponded with the Gryffindor colours, mostly red with a little yellow. The Gryffindor crest in the middle with the words "Gryffindor" on the chest part. The skirt was red and pleated with yellow stripes at the bottom. It came with 3 pairs of white socks and trainers with Red and Yellow stripes down the sides.

"Oh my…look! POM POMS!" Romilda grabbed a pair and started throwing them in the air, making silly moves and dancing. (She does the moonwalk)

Ginny and Hermione chuckled.

"Be ready and awake for our last practice tomorrow morning at 9am, have your uniforms ready. We're against Slytherin tomorrow so be in the PEPPY SPIRIT, LADIES!"

Ginny glanced at Hermione. "Pansy Parkinson was made head cheerleader by Snape, this morning" she sighed. "Yippee"

"Oh please, she can't do a basket toss even if she tried" Romilda giggled. "Did you see her team practice yesterday? It looked a mess!"

"Speaking of basket toss, we'll practice that tomorrow as well…" Hermione said.

"Either way, they're competition" Lavender stood up and leaned against one of the lockers "let's not mess this up, yeah?" she said to all the girls, looking at Hermione in particular.

**DUN DUN DUUUNN!**

**This is one of my favourite chapters. I hope the links for you, as they're one of the most important things in this story. To visualise what's going on- especially if you're not familiar with cheerleading or moves.**

**The next part will either be published later tonight (around 10pm BST time) or tomorrow morning. **

**Please review on what you think of this chapter! **

**And oh by the way, sorry I didn't include the kiss NOW I just thought today was best for the practice. The kiss will come for a CERTAIN BOY tomorrow. Be shocked or be *whatever*!  
><strong>

**Reviews are free, and they make me happy!**

**Thanks!  
><strong>

**Sophie**

**X**


	5. The bet and Slytherin Cheerleaders go!

**A/N: THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH WITH THE CHEERLEADERS!**

**Today is Slytherin VS Gryffindor. So that means: PANSY VS HERMIONE**

**Here's the song list for today:**

**But its better if you do- panic at the disco**

**Mason VS princess perfect exceeder (I know I've mentioned this song for ages but I do love it! And it's a great beat for cheerleading routines!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JOANNE ROWLING.**

Hermione stood in her cheerleading uniform with her hair tied up with red ribbon behind one of the stalls, hearing the roaring cheers of Hogwarts students clapping and shouting wildly.

It was getting darker outside, so the lights were switch on the field- making it more intimidating than it already was.

Ginny popped her head out from under the stall and -_SHOOM!-SHOOM!-SHOOM! - _3 quidditch players on their brooms flew past.

"Good merlin" Ginny gasped "It's mayhem out there" she said.

"That's great…" Hermione sighed.

"Stop shaking Hermione, the routine we have is flawless. We're gonna make Pansy shit herself" Romilda smiled convincingly.

"Hey look! It's Harry!" Ginny pointed and waved at the seeker who landed on the quidditch pitch and waved back.

In the air, Draco Malfoy was busy talking to Blaise about his little rendezvous with Pansy last night…she was more than willing to do what he needed.

"Too right mate, she is getting a little…ah…"Blaise chuckled and nodded down. "Look there's Granger and the she-weasel"

Draco looked down and saw the Gryffindor cheerleading team walk out from the stalls. Hermione stood behind Ginny, walking nervously in this very revealing outfit.

"Look at those SKIRTS!" Goyle wolf whistled loudly. "SHAKE IT GIRLS!" He grinned like a pervert.

Romilda looked up and gave him a nasty look, flipping him off with her middle finger.

"Ooh…I like em' feisty" Blaise grinned. "Vane's mine, boys- back off"

"Oh shut up, Zabini…" Draco rolled his eyes.

"What? Just because you can't get Granger doesn't mean you can get all- crabby"

"I'll make you crabby in a second, Blaise. What do you prefer? Crabs or HIV?"

Blaise stuck his hands out "Alright, you win." In defeat.

"I feel like a challenge is going to start, fellas" Crabbe said, flying next to them.

"I've already slept with every girl in Slytherin house" Draco smiled "I'm the fucking king of challenges, boys. Give me something…really challenging"

"And what are we betting on?"

"Oh please I don't need your money…I've got enough to buy the whole of America AND Great Britain if I wanted too…" 

"How about a bottle of felix Felicis?" Blaise said, cracking his knuckles.

"And do tell Blaise, WHERE did you get a bottle of that?"

"I have connections. But seriously, I will give YOU a bottle of Felix Felicis IF you complete these tasks…" Blaise began.

Draco raised an eyebrow at what he was hearing.

"Tonight, by 10pm, I want you to have KISSED Hermione Granger on the lips, in front of EVERYONE here, by the end of the match. THEN I want you to make her fall in love with you, eventually sleep with her…and make a laughing stock out of her too"

"Don't you think that's a little harsh, Blaise?" Goyle's face softened. "I mean she may be a Mudblood and all, but she's got a heart too." 

"Since when do you use that brain in there? She may be hot, but that's no excuse for the abomination that is Muggleborn. I want her gone. By the end of December"

That gave Draco 3 months to make the Mudblood fall in love with him and sleep with her. He didn't mind the last bit, very much.

"Deal" Draco shook Blaise's hand.

"I'm cold" Romilda's teeth chattered.

"You'll warm up soon, Romilda" Lavender rubbed her arms for her.

On the other side of the pitch, the Slytherin cheerleading team walked out very robotically, and stood in a line with their hands on their hips, narrowing their eyes at the Gryffindor's.

"Look! There's Pansy and Millicent!" Lavender said. "How'd Bullstrode get on the team? She can't do a basket toss even if she tried" she snorted.

"Well apparently, not enough girls auditioned to be cheerleaders for Slytherin so they picked the ones that turned up. Good enough or crap." Ginny replied.

Hermione sat on the bench and helped herself to a cup of water. Suddenly, there was a violent flash in her face. _FLASH! FLASH! _She squinted her eyes and covered her face with her arm, dropping the water onto the grass.

"Hey!" she hissed, "Stop that!"

_FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!_

Hermione removed her arm from her face and looked up to see none other than Colin Creevy grinning at her from ear to ear, just like the Cheshire cat.

"Colin what on earth are you doing?" 

"Taking pictures, of course. For the school newspaper. Say cheese!" _FLASH! FLASH!_

"No, Colin! Stop!" Hermione shoved the camera away from her face, scowled at him and walked back to the Gryffindor group of cheerleaders.

"AND NOW!" Boomed the unmistakeable voice of Lee Jordan from the microphone, "FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER- THE SLYTHERIN CHEERLEADERS ARE GOING TO PREFORM A PREP SONG FOR THE SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH TEAM! PLEASE WELCOME…THE SLYTHERIN CHEERLEADERS!"

From the other side of the quidditch field, walked out Pansy Parkinson in a green and black cheerleading uniform. She had obviously rolled up her skirt even HIGHER so her pants were on full show. Ginny shivered at that.

Behind Pansy was Millicent Bullstrode, in a very tight version that Parkinson wore. Hers was obviously 3 sizes smaller, emphasising on her waist line, which was a muffin top.

"What is wrong with Bullstrode? She looks kind of bloated…" Romilda added.

"I think she ate a cauldron cake before coming onto the pitch." Someone in the back replied.

"Uh oh" Ginny whispered to Hermione "She's gonna be sick…just look at her face"

Hermione looked more closely at Millicent's face; it was turning into a putrid shade of green, almost matching her cheerleading trainers.

All of the Slytherin Cheerleaders lined up in a row, while Pansy stepped forward with a smirk on her face.

She stuck her hands up in the air and began to belt out a cheer: 

"_We're number one_

_Can't be number 2_

_And we're going to beat_

_The MAGIC out of you!"_

The rest of the Slytherin cheerleaders walked forward and began to clap.

"_We're Number one_

_Won't be number 2,_

_And we're gonna beat,_

_The WHOOPSE out of you! GO TEAM! GO SLYTHERINS!"_

Hermione huffed in anger, Ginny rolled her eyes and make a "Puking" expression to Romilda.

http:/w w w. y o u t u b e .c o m/watch?v=quKZQTo0pDM

(But its better if you do by Panic at the Disco)

http:/w w w . y o u t u b e .com/watch?v=jEzg4QTR4CU&list=FLkJ-nAjl7FZE&index=12

(THIS IS THE ROUTINE)

Pansy stood in front with another girl, as the rest of the team stood in rows behind them. As the song began to play, they all looked down.

"_Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret._

_Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name"_

The girls clapped and looked up, smiling. And in perfect sync, they clapped once and bent down, stood back up and raised their arms before the girls in the front dropped to their knees and the girls in the middle did backflips facing outwards; while the girls in the back formed a circle and a cheerleader was thrown in mid-air, doing a helicopter lift and landing back down on her front, the girls catching her with their hands.

The crowd of Slytherins clapped, cheered and even a few boys wolf whistled, while some of the teachers gave each other glares and clapped also.

"_The strip joint veteran sits two away_

_Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri…"_

The girls circle collapsed, and they all began to do outward backflips and some were doing front aerials.

Pansy, on the other hand was too busy at the front doing a small wiggle-her-bum routine with a very unflattering-looking Millicent Bullstrode and another girl with sharp, pointed facial features and jet black hair.

"_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me_

_I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know_

_Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_

_Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me_

_I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know_

_Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety…"_

The back flipping Slytherins got together in groups of 4 each, in 4 different huddles, while the Gryffindor Cheerleaders watched in awe of their routine:

"_But, but I'm afraid that I_

_Well, I may have faked it _

_And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place"_

Two girls in the front proceeded to do a High V sign, while one girl on each side of them did a low V sign, cheering: "GO SLYTHERIN! GO SLYTHERIN!"

And so, in each single group of 4, a girl from the middle was lifted by her feet, hoisted into the air and did the liberty stunt before turning clockwise and being brought back down, and hoisted AGAIN into the air to create a ballerina pose.

The crowds cheered again.

"…We're screwed" Lavender hissed, staring directly at Hermione.

"Oh shut up, Lavender" Ginny sighed angrily.

The Slytherin cheerleaders in the ballerina position were brought down and put to the floor on their feet, again. The groups of 4 split up and continued to do cartwheels across the floor.

"They're running out of stunts" Romilda grinned.

"Good." Lavender snapped. "They suck, anyway" 

As the song finished, the cheerleaders gathered together, forming a floor base, while a few were thrown into the air, and stood on top of another 3 girls' hands, while one more girl, which Was identified to be Pansy, climbed to the very top of the pyramid and stuck her hands into the air, once again.

"GO SLYTHERIN!"

And the crowd cheered.

Hermione scratched her head, there was no doubt, that they were good.

"AND NOW! FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, TOO! THE GRYFFINDOR CHEERLEADERS!" Lee boomed from the mic.

Hermione began to shiver, and stepped outside of the tent with the other cheerleaders, the overwhelming chants and cheers of Gryffindor's made her want to collapse right on the spot.

"Just shake off your nerves, Hermione" Ginny patted her back "We'll do fine" she smiled warmly.

Somehow, Hermione ended up at the front of the crowd of cheerleaders, and turned facing them.

"Okay" she breathed out nervously. "Let's do this"

END OF PART 5.

**I know, you hate me.**

**The next chapter, I promise you, is going to be SO detailed, that I might have to cut my hand off in the end…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED.**

**SEE YOU TOMORROW! 3**

**AND PS: REVIEW!**


	6. Flawless routine,the kiss and the kisser

**A/N: Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! I started writing this the night I uploaded part 4. Only because this chapter is rather long and won't be updated until the 6****th**** august later that day. Around 9pm BST time. This is the chapter where Hermione shows off her cheerleading skills to the whole school (and Draco especially).**

**All I'm gonna say to you is that someone's going to get a LITTLE jealous from the attention she's getting in this chapter…can anyone guess who?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

"_Okay" she breathed out nervously. "Let's do this"_

Hermione glanced at Ginny who gave her an assuring nod. Behind Hermione, all the girls formed 3 lines. At the back stood 5 girls, then after 4, 3, then two and Hermione at the front.

**SONG: (Mason VS Princess- Perfect Exceeder) .com/watch?v=XV728qOcQu0**

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Hermione yelled, sticking her arms in the air and joining the line of cheerleaders who copied her moves. A loud, bass rifting song boomed out of the speakers on either side of the quidditch pitch.

Hermione stepped out and flexed her arms, pushing her chest out, in perfect sync with the other girls who copied her moves.

All the Gryffindor cheerleaders- including Hermione jumped up and flexed their legs to make a 6 jump herkie sequence (like doing the splits in mid-air) and regained their balance instantly.

The girls clapped their hands together twice and formed a small pyramid at the back while Hermione and Romilda walked away from each other, turned and put one leg forward before jumping into a front aerial- the crowds were amazed at how they could twist through the air and regain their balance onto the grass just like that.

Hermione ran forward and bent over, pushing her hands onto the floor and vigorously pushing her body up, going into a full twisted turn and herkie in the middle of the air, she landed on a splits.

The crowd clapped and cheered with amazement.

4 cheerleaders from the back stood on top of each other, 2 on each side, while another cheerleader was hoisted into the air and put either foot in their hand, performing a split pyramid as she slowly declined down- into the splits.

"GRYFFINDOR RULES!" She yelled, and then gracefully tumbled into the arms.

"_1 2 3 4_

_Let me hear you scream if you want some more_

_Like Ahh_

_Push it, Push it_

_Watch me work it_

_I'm perfect"_

Romilda and Lavender held each other's hands and went right into a double cartwheel with one hand, then two hands.

Hermione joined them by doing first a cartwheel that meshed into a backflip and then a front aerial.

"GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!" Lavender and Romilda yelled to the crowd in a form of encouragement , soon, people started to join in, and then Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff started to chant.

Lavender did a front-flip and landed into a full twisting-layout. "GO GO GRYFFINDOR!" She yelled, smiling.

Hermione went into a Valdez somersault (which is leaning back on your hands and pushing your body backwards with your hands, kicking your feet into the air gracefully and falling into a crouch down position).

Romilda took Ginny by the hand while the other girls started to do backflips across the field, and used her other hand to flip her over so she'd land on her feet, into the "lawnmower" pose (grabbing your partner by the hand and ankle, flipping them by the ankle through the air and letting go of their hand so they can flip freely)

"_That's right I'm a superstar_

_Everybody wanna come up when I'm at the bar_

_All the people wanna try_

_It's like give me some more_

_Try a little harder hunni_

_Give me some more_

_Let's go I'm a superstar_

_Getting busy with the boys hanging at the bar…"_

Hermione stepped forward with a line of girls, they turned around and started to push forward, into a small dance routine.

Draco stood across the field, by the benches watching Hermione with his eyes as wide as Roger Rabbit's-

"_Push it push it, let's work it"_

Hermione swayed her hips- regrettingly- into the dance Lavender had taught her (hating every minute of it) and received a loud belt of wolf whistles (to her complete disgust) she turned around anti clockwise and put her hands behind her neck while bending down and looking back over.

"SHAKE IT LADIES!" Blaise roared from the pitch. "SHAKE IT GOOD!" He grinned.

Hermione turned and was thrown a pair of pom-pom by Romilda. All four of them (Hermione-Ginny-Romilda-Lavender) did a V pose with the pop-poms before raising them in the air and putting them on their waist, thrusting forward four time.

"WHOO!" Screamed Dean, Neville and Seamus from the Gryffindor stalls.

On the pitch, Ron wasn't looking at his girlfriend Lavender- he was looking at Hermione do moves he'd never seen, heck, seen anyone do!

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"_1 2 3 4_

_Let me hear you scream if you want some more_

_Like Ahh_

_Push it, Push it_

_Watch me work it_

_I'm perfect"_

Romilda and Lavender tapped their thighs first before flipping backwards twice.

Hermione then took the Pom-pom's and stuck them towards each other, near the centre of her chest into a half T pose. Romilda copied the same.

Each of the cheerleaders then somersaulted backwards, and then between 5 groups, formed a group of 3. Hermione went in between Romilda and Alicia, who then lifted her into the air and held her by the soles of her trainers. She lifted her arms into the air and continued to cheer before doing a touchdown and then high V pose.

Lavender towered beside her, with Ginny on the other side.

Ginny went into a front lunge (one leg in the air while the other being held) and raised her arms into a high T)

The cheerleaders at the base pushed her up into the air, did a half spin and then landed on her front, back to the ground.

Then Lavender was hoisted into the air, did a back flip and then landed on her back, and back to the ground.

Hermione gulped at her turn- she had the HARDEST stunt of them all- and it was an illegal move in the muggle world of cheerleading-

A full twisting Herkie Backflip front aerial.

This move required so much agility, space and flexibility, that if you did something wrong, anything small- you could snap your neck in an instant.

"You ready?" Romilda yelled from the base. Hermione nodded yes. "Here we go!" Alicia yelled.

Hermione stuck her arms in the air while with the upmost force, Alicia and Romilda pushed Hermione into the air, she went into an overhead clasp (holding hands together in the air) and was thrown at least a meter or two high, she twisted her body around anti- clockwise and flung her legs out into a mid-air herkie.

She quickly spun around with her arms out, and did a quick pitch tuck backflip (flipping backwards, tucking legs together and going backwards) back onto the base of hands, and stuck her arms out to make a V pose.

"Holy shit…" Harry whispered to Ron "How much strength does she have to do that?" he said beyond disbelief as he watched Hermione in perfect sequence without any fault, flip back into the hands of Romilda and Alicia, before doing an aerial backflip onto the ground.

Every single house, including some slytherins and teachers, cheered and roared at Hermione's stunt.

"That bitch is F.L.E.X.I.B.L.E!" Blaise said his mouth ajar.

Hermione and Lavender linked arms before doing one more aerial front flip. And then the rest of the cheerleaders gathered together into a line, and pointed at the Slytherin Cheerleading team that looked so jealous that their faces could be burning hot right now- Pansy and Millicent stood hands side by side in shock at their performance.

"THAT'S ALRIGHT!

THAT'S OKAY!  
>WE'RE GONNA WIN THE GAME TODAY!"<p>

The Gryffindor cheerleader's cheered.

"THAT'S ALRIGHT!  
>THAT'S OKAY!<p>

WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR ARSE TODAY!"

They continued. Hermione, Ginny and Lavender stepped out of the line.

They began to chant.

"DON'T WORRY,

IT'S ALRIGHT,

WE'RE GONNA LET YOU WIN THIS FIGHT! 

NOT!"

The rest of the cheerleaders burst into laughter.

**VIDEO USED FOR INSPERATION FOR ROUTINE:  
><strong>

**.com/watch?v=G8UpizIdw8Q&list=FLkJ-nAjl7FZE&index=14**

Pansy remained embarrassed. She cleared her throat and stepped out with Millicent on her right and some other girl on her left.

"NO WORRIES,

DON'T FRIGHT,

SLYTHERIN'S GONNA WIN THE GAME TONIGHT!" She yelled cheerily.

"YOU BLOODY WISH PARKINSON!" The Gryffindor cheerleaders yelled.

Pansy scowled them- running out of cheers- and walked back to the bench, dragging Millicent with her.

And so the game went on, Slytherin nearly won by 25 points before Blaise was knocked into one of the stalls- distracting Draco when Harry flew for the snitch and grabbed in just in time.

"HARRY POTTER HAS ONCE AGAIN CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Everyone burst into cheer, along with the Cheerleaders. Ginny pulled Hermione off the benches (she had sat down during the game, tired) and cheered along with the rest of the crowd, Slytherin however, groaned and booed.

Harry Potter and the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team landed on the pitch, while the Slytherin team swore and cursed under their breath and walked through the other entrance on the other side of the field- Draco pushing Pansy out of the way as she ran arms open to comfort him.

Lavender ran to Ron who was actually going to congratulate Hermione on her little stunt- when Lavender literally jumped on him, wrapped her legs around his waist and pretty much ate his face- oh sorry, kissed him.

Ginny make a vomiting sound before running to Harry to hug him.

Hermione felt strangely lonely, watching as her friends went to go hug their boyfriends or girlfriends. She just stood there, alone.

Hermione walked up to Ron in the centre of the field, once lavender peeled herself off his body, into the shining light.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron called her over.

Suddenly, as she walked over towards him, Hermione felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

**SONG: MISS HILTON BY THE PENFIFTEEN CLUB **

**.com/watch?v=1BkE4tEnkT0**

She turned around and looked into the cold, grey eyes of another. They weren't warm eyes either, they were cold…cunning.

"Granger…"Malfoy nodded, his 6 foot frame stood tall, intimidatingly over Hermione's 5'6 one.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said "What do you want?" she asked.

His lips curled into a slight grin, she began to wonder what he wanted. And she was getting impatient, too.

"Nice little routine you had over there…" he smirked.

Hermione's face dropped. That creep was checking her out.

"Oh shove off it, Malfoy" she snapped.

"What? A guy can't help it when he sees a couple of girls shaking their asses across the field…he has to look" he began "Besides Granger…"He grinned, looking her up and down.

"You aint so bad looking yourself. Who knew there was a body underneath that mouldy school jumper and skirt?"

"You're a pig!" Hermione scowled, turning around to walk away. He quickly grabbed her by the wrist, turned her arm facing his, she yelped in slight pain.

"MALFOY?" Romilda yelled from the end of the pitch "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? WHY IS HE TALKING TO HERMIONE?"

Ron noticed from afar the look of discomfort on her face- and Malfoy holding onto her, pushed Lavender out of the way and hastily walked towards them.

"OI! LET HER GO!" He yelled in defence.

Hermione's head snapped back to Draco. "Let me go, ferret! What do you want?" she hissed.

"This" and with that, Draco's head almost looked like it had slammed into hers, but in fact, his lips had crashed down onto hers instead. Hermione's lips tasted like strawberries- and he liked that.

Hermione's brain hadn't registered what had happened until she opened her eyes and saw a flash of platinum blonde hair and the perfect blonde eyelashes closed, right in front of her. He smelled like expensive cologne- a nice fragrance.

Draco's hands snaked around her waist, slightly lifting her off the floor.

A thousand gasps were heard from the stalls in front of the kissing couple, the teachers' eyes had widened with shock, while Madam Hooch blew her whistle frantically.

The whole quidditch team, if it wasn't for their quick reaction time, nearly fell off their brooms with astonishment. Ron was standing only 2 metres away, his mouth open into the shape of a 0.

Draco could hear Pansy Parkinson scream with anger from one side of the field, he opened his eyes to see her wave her arms up and down like a chicken of some sort- she wanted to punch Hermione right in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING?" Someone yelled.

Hermione's big brown eyes opened in a flash, and were greeted to the shocked and jolted faces of hundreds of Gryffindor's looking at her in the face with the mouth's mimicking Ron's.

Ah, shit.

Harry dropped his broom while Ron clenched his fist. His face going first red, then as white as a ghost.

Hermione put her hands on Draco's chest and pushed him off her. He was still smirking- like he had just succeeded in a task of some sort.

Hermione's chest was heaving frantically. What the hell had just happened?

"Nice doing business with you, Granger" He said, stroking her chin with his finger.

Suddenly, Hermione heard a _crunch _sound- and felt a splash of blood hit her cheek- she looked to the left and realised that Ron had jumped at Draco- and punched him in the face.

Draco collapsed to the ground, bloody tricking down his nose, mouth and off the chin.

Ron dove into Draco's crumpled, bleeding form on the ground and started to wrestle him.

"WON-WON!" Lavender shrieked, running towards him with her hands in the air.

Harry grabbed onto Ron's shoulders and pried him from punching Draco again, and again, and fuck…again.

"RON!" Hermione screamed, falling to her knees beside a beaten-up Draco.

What was she doing? She hated the guy yet she had collapsed beside him and looked onto Ron with disgust. Sure, Draco was the most loathsome, pathetic excuse for a wizard, but he had a heart…right?

Madam Hooch ran onto the field with Professor McGonagall by her side.

"RONALD WEASLEY! RESTRAIN YOURSELF!" She yelled.

Draco mumbled something as Hermione looked down at him, his eyes slowly closing.

"Hermione…c'mon…"Ginny grabbed her by the arm and helped her off her knees, rushing her away from the scene.

"DRAKIE! DRACO! NO!" Pansy screamed. She ran to his bleeding body, then turned to Hermione and began to shout in her face:

"This is all YOUR fault!"

"How is it my fault? He's the one that kissed me! For NO REASON!" She raised her voice.

_This is NOT happening…_she thought.

"Ron!" Ginny ran to her brother whose knuckles were laced with Draco's blood. "Why the hell did you do that for!"

"He was kissing Hermione!" 

"And so what? It's not like she's your GIRLFRIEND!" She yelled.

Ron's face went red again. "GINNY, SHUT UP!" He sounded upset with a hint of embarrassment.

"No Ron! You've been avoiding her for months! Now you see her move on with some other bloke you punch him into oblivion!"

Hermione remembered- that's what she said to Lavender the other day- and she was about to do the same thing to her as well!

"Ginny, stop…"Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder "Please" 

"I'm not going to stop until he says it…!" Ginny turned from Hermione back to Ron, and stepped forward.

"ADMIT YOU STILL LOVE HER, RON!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny you must be mad to think that he still loves HER!" Lavender grabbed onto Ron's arm and pointed at Hermione with disgust.

Meanwhile, Draco was being magically lifted off the ground by Madam Pomfrey to the hospital wing. Right now, she wouldn't mind being in his place.

Hermione stared into Ron's blank face. "Well?" She whispered quietly.

Ron said nothing.

"SEE!" Lavender snorted "He doesn't love her-" 

Ron shrugged Lavender off his arm and stepped forward towards Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, I am still in love with you"

Hermione froze.

**CLIFFHANGER!  
><strong>

**HAHAHA! GOTCHA!  
><strong>

**Sorry *hehe* okay, so I can't wait to upload this tomorrow- ive just spent the last 2 hours brainstorming what to write of this chapter- and here it is.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**The next couple of chapters won't have that much cheerleading as the last 2. But it's because it's going to be on the "aftermath" of tonight.**

**So here's the issue:**

**Draco kissed Hermione. Hermione has mixed feelings and signals. Ron just told her he still loves her. Lavender's pissed. And so is everyone else.**

**Next chapter MIGHT come tomorrow, it depends on how I feel. I'll either write the next chapter TOMORROW or have a break and wait until the 8****th**** or 9****th****.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS.**

**PS:**

**WHAT SHOULD BE THE PASSWORD FOR THE SLYTHERINA AND GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOMS?**

**GIVE ME SOME IN THE REVIEWS SECTION!  
><strong>

**THEY MAKE ME HAPPY :D**

**Byee**

**XOXOXOX**

**Sophie**

**X**


	7. Dear Readers On Riots in UK

Dear Readers,

Now as you know, from my profile, that I am from London, England.

And if you have been watching the news lately there have been reports of Riots around London.

I am currently in no harm, but nearly in harm's way. I am sorry to announce that I won't be updating this story for a couple of days, (with the exception of tomorrow) or maybe even a week or two where I will update the LAST chapter for a couple of days.

The riots are bad here, I live between Brixton (where the second riot came out) Streatham, Croydon and Lewisham (where all the other riots are) it's a very stressful time for family and friends, and we've all got to be VERY CAREFUL. If you opened my front door, you could actually hear sirens.

So please, if you are in the London area- lock up and stay safe. My mother's decided to lock the house door with keys and she's keeping guard of the door now. Currently, the fire in Croydon is so big that my friend Natalie (who I based one of the cheerleaders on) who lives about 6 miles from Croydon, can ACTUALLY SEE the blaze from her bedroom window! 

So again, I am sorry it's a very stressful time for everyone and we've all got to be careful.

And if anything happens to me,

I just wanted to say THANK YOU for reading what I have put of my Love for Harry Potter fan fiction online.

Thank you so much

Love

Sophie

9th August 2011

2:19am

London, England.

Xxxxx


	8. wellyour screwed

**A/N: AAAND I'M BACK! This is gonna be a non-cheerleading chapter, focusing on Hermione and Ron's strange, rocky relationship- and how, if Draco hadn't kissed her- she might be with Ron.**

**Lavender. Brown= the issue. Her bitching personality is pretty much OUT TO KILL Hermione. With the HELP of a certain SLYTHERIN *wink wink***

**DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

**PS: This chapter is going to take me two days to write because I need to decide what's gonna happen and I also need a break. I've been writing for days and my fingers are driving me crazy. :D**

**I WROTE THE ABOVE STATEMENT BEFORE THE RIOTS-**

**Here is the newest chapter that's taken me a while to write. Sorry about the delays. This will be the only chapter that will come out until Friday night. **

**ENJOY!**

**SONG: MANEATER BY NELLY FURTADO  
><strong>

"_Hermione Granger I am still in love with you…"_

She just stood there, frozen as a statue. The air surrounding them had suddenly dropped in temperature. It was getting darker outside, and Goosebumps began to appear on Hermione's arms.

Lavender's jaw, if it wasn't for the laws of physics, could have dropped to the floor in surprise and astonishment. Ginny and Harry's eyes were wide- no one had moved, hell, even the teachers who were about to approach them and speak stood in place, watching the reactions of the teenagers in front of them.

Harry's fists clenched surprisingly. Ginny glanced down and peered at him with confusion.

Lavender growled/squealed with anger and ran away, shouting after Romilda to follow her- but she didn't budge- she didn't want to miss this.

Neville stood behind Ron, about to put his hand on his shoulder before he spoke:

"Hermione, please-"Ron said, stepping forward, he could obviously see the pain in her face.

_SLAP!  
><em>

Ron's left cheek was flaring a deep shade of red while Hermione's hand was raised in mid-air. His eyes were wide with shock- but no one could blame her at a time like this.

Hermione's eyes were slightly narrowed, her face was as hard as rock, and as angry as the depths of hell would scream to the heavens, she wasn't having any of this.

"Ms Granger!" McGonagall gasped.

"Ronald Billius Weasley…" Hermione gritted through her teeth. "If you dare say another word to me ever again, I will curse you to the devil himself, so help me god!" She shouted in his face. Ron only stared at her blankly.

Hell hath no fury like the anger of Hermione Jean Granger.

A small tear escaped from the side of her face. "Someone take me to the hospital wing" She whispered, another tear falling down her face.

"To…Malfoy?" Ginny walked next to her and whispered back "Why?" 

"I need to ask him a question" She demanded. Ginny complied by nodding, turned around with Hermione and they walked off the pitch, ignoring all the glares they received from students and teachers.

"Ron, come on" Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, Ron peered back at him and nodded once before following him to the other side of the pitch.

"PUT HIM HERE!" Madam Pomfrey pointed to an empty bed, as Madam Hooch lowered her wand to the bed, a bludgeoned Draco Malfoy was placed on top.

"Oh dear…" Pomfrey ran to the side of the bed carrying a wet cloth and a packet of stitches. She sat on the bed beside him and placed the cold damp cloth on his forehead.

Hermione walked into the hospital wing, followed by Ginny. But as she walked through she paused at the door and leaned against the wall- watching from afar.

"Is he out?" Madam Hooch asked, concerned.

"Cold" Pomfrey replied "Mr Weasley hit him very hard. He's going to have to stay the night. He should be awake by morning" She explaining, stitching the open cut by his nose "Could you pass me that box of tissues over there, please Rolanda?"

Madam hooch obeyed and passed her a box of tissues, to which Madam Pomfrey began to dab the blood off his lips and chin. She looked up and saw Hermione and Ginny watching, Hermione looked startled as she noticed her.

"Oh miss Granger! Could you come here a second and clean up his face for a second, please?" She asked, but it seemed more of an order.

Hermione glanced at Ginny who walked with her to Draco's bed. She sat on the chair beside him, looking at his face looking even paler than he usually did. He was sleeping- or in medical terms: un-conscious.

Ginny watched on as Hermione took a fresh tissue from the box and began to dab the blood that was staining his lips, from his lips. She began to shake.

"Hermione…calm down…"Ginny said.

Hermione swallowed and continued to dab blood off his chin. He began to stir. She dropped the tissue in fright and threw it in the bin.

"Madam Pomfrey! He's just stirred!" Ginny alerted the witch.

Madam Pomfrey ran over carrying a bottle of _essence of dittany _and squeezed two droplets onto Draco's cut lip, and the dissolvable stitches- until not a mark was left on his pale skin.

Hermione sighed of relief. "We should leave…"She turned to Ginny and stood up.

Unexpectedly, she felt a hand on her lower arm. She turned and saw the same cold grey eyes from the field staring at her in the face.

"Granger…"He said huskily. "Where am i?" he groaned.

Hermione pursed her lips together "The hospital wing. You were knocked out cold" She replied.

"Oh" he said in a surprising tone. His tongue drew out over the bottom lip, the metallic taste of blood lingering in his mouth. "That punch fucking hurt…" he hissed, flexing his arms.

"I'm sorry for what Ron did to you…but why did you kiss me?" she asked, sitting back on the chair beside him.

Draco didn't reply, but just looked at Ginny kind of rudely.

She finally caught onto what he wanted and groaned: "I'll leave you to it, then" and walked off.

"Can't a guy kiss a girl, or are you playing for the other team?"

Hermione frowned at his comment "I am NOT a lesbian! And just answer the question, Malfoy" she hissed.

"Fine" he sighed. "You're not so bad looking, Granger"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at this comment. Sure, she supposed it was a nice gesture but the way he said it with such emptiness and coldness made it seem that if she wasn't listening properly, she would have thought it was an insult.

"Thanks?" she answered, more confused than ever. And that was very unlikely of her, too.

"You're welcome" he scratched his head "The Weasel's got a thing for you still, evidently" he began. "He didn't need to punch my lights out, though"

"Ron's very short tempered" Hermione retorted in a rather sad manner "He prefers to show it more physically than verbally"

Draco's face dropped from a smirk to a very serious look "He hasn't…hit you, has he?" 

Wow…did Malfoy just seem caring?

"No!" Hermione snapped "Never has. And never will. He knew If he ever did, he'd be screwed"

"So you mean to say, if he could, he would?" Draco was twisting what she was saying, and she knew that.

Hermione straightened up from her slump look "Actually Malfoy, I think it's none of your business"

"Then why'd you come here and talk to me? You could have easily walked out with She-Weasel and left me here…" 

"I…I…"

"You know what Granger?" Draco asked, sitting up.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I think you kinda like me" and so, he grinned from ear to ear. What kind of satisfaction was this man gaining?

This was complete and utter torture. Here Hermione sat, next to the man she has hated for 6 years, talking to him earnestly. What was wrong with her? 

Hermione never replied, but stood up and walked away. Draco had said nothing as she walked towards the open doors. She paused, glanced back and saw him still grinning/smirking at her as she walked on, soon to disappear from view.

"So? What did he say?" Ginny asked, approaching Hermione from the end of the hallway.

"Nothing" she muttered.

"Bullshit. What did he say?"

"If he wasn't in the hospital wing, I would have hexed his balls off" Hermione hissed, walking up the moving staircase, to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron sat with Harry on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room. People were muttering words like: "punch" and "Blood" behind them, before Ron gave them deathly glares and they scurried upstairs to their dorms to gossip some more.

Lavender sat on the steps of the staircase that lead to the girls dorm, with her head in her arms, sobbing as Romilda and Padma tried to comfort her.

"That…stupid…know-it-all…bitch…stole…my…man" Lavender sobbed between words.

"Lavender, I don't think she MEANT to steal him. Maybe Ron still loved her…"Romilda stopped as Lavender looked up from her sobbing state, angry.

"Never mind" she squeaked.

"Ron, stop sobbing" Dean muttered. "It's over." 

"She hates me, guys" Ron sighed "She actually hates me"

"I think she's hated you for a while, mate" Seamus patted his back. Harry glared at him (he realised he said the wrong thing, and wandered off)

"She doesn't hate you, Ron" Harry corrected Seamus. "But I think Lavender does, though" 

"No she doesn't hate me" Ron sniffed "She hates Hermione. She's burned it into her mind that Hermione's trying to steal me from her"

"In fact that's what she's been doing from the start, Weasley" Dean replied "You were sleeping with Lavender, remember?" 

"I know…" 

"So why are you wondering why she doesn't love you back? Have you noticed her last couple of months? All she did was go to the library and read…" 

"I know Harry!" Ron snapped, standing up "And it's all my fault" he sulked again.

"Yes. It is. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself, already" Harry's new tone of surprise got to Ron. "Just move on. And apologise to Hermione at that, too"

"For punching Malfoy?" he asked.

"No. for confusing her…AGAIN."

Just then, the portrait door swung open, and in walked Hermione and Ginny, both still wearing their cheerleading uniforms.

And the common room fell silent. Everyone who was doing something else looked up, turned and glared at Hermione as if it was all her fault.

Ginny's expression screamed: _"HE kissed HER, assholes!" _as she cut her eye at every person looking at Hermione. She tugged at her arm and walked towards the spiral staircase. Ron stood up instantly, about to say something. Hermione stopped and stared at him, before walking away. The feeling of rejection hit him faster than a punch in the face.

Hermione turned to the spiral staircase and saw Lavender sobbing into her jumper. Romilda stood up, smiled weakly at Hermione and walked away from this scene. Something was about to go up in here.

Lavender looked up. Her face, amusingly, was completely messed up. Her eyeliner and mascara had run down her face and smudged all around her eyes, making her look like some endangered species of panda. She sniffed and glared icily at Hermione.

"YOU!" She spat, standing up and pointing a finger in her face.

Hermione was NOT in the mood for this.

"Oh, get off it, Lavender" Ginny spat, trying to move her out of the way.

"YOU…BOYFRIEND STEALING…WHORE!" Lavender screamed at her.

Hermione's face went red as she took a hand and punched Lavender in the face; she fell onto the stairs face down.

Neville turned to Ron "Looks like you and Hermione are more alike than you thought you were". Ron exchanged a glare with Harry who ran to the fighting girls.

"Who the HELL do you think you are to call ME a whore!" Hermione grabbed Lavender's arm and shoved her into the wall, as Lavender grabbed onto the back of Hermione's hair and tugged on the hairband, releasing her curly mane of hair.

There were kicks, slaps and punches before poor Harry and Ginny had to force Lavender and Hermione off each other.

"How DARE you even think for a second to call ME a whore after YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH RON WHEN I WAS WITH HIM!" Hermione slapped her in the face and kicked her in the leg.

"Bloody HELL!" Dean's voice rose "Hermione can FIGHT!"

"You should have seen her punch Malfoy in 3rd year…" Said Ron, watching.

"He wouldn't have had to sleep with me if you just stopped being a frigid bitch!" Lavender punched Hermione in the stomach. Harry put both his arms around Hermione's waist and dragged her away. Lavender was much weaker than Hermione, and bruised more easily.

"I SWEAR LAVENDER IF YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN I WILL CURSE YOU BALD!"

Lavender gasped at this comment- she would hate to lose all her hair.

"PERMANENTLY!" Hermione shouted.

She finally backed off Lavender and turned to leave the portrait hole when Ron grabbed onto her arm and held her back "Can I talk to you, please?"

Hermione wanted to punch him again, if she could. But she couldn't.

"Fine" she snapped, and walked out of the Gryffindor common room, Ron following behind her.

"I'm sorry…!" He blurted out.

Hermione turned to face him "About what? Exactly?"

"About punching Malfoy" he replied.

"You should be apologising to HIM about breaking his nose!" Hermione hissed.

"I broke his nose?" 

"YES you clueless OAF!" Hermione knew she was being harsh, but he deserved it. "He was out cold for about 20 minutes!"

"Well, he deserved it!" Ron defended himself.

"NO! HE DIDN'T!"

"Why are you defending HIM in the first place? It's Malfoy! So what, he kisses you and…" He started to bluff at where this was going.

"Go on!" She raised her eyebrows and waited…Hermione put her hands on her hips "I want to hear it!"

"You…You…"

Hermione turned on her heel and walked away from him. "I've had enough of you…" she muttered.

"Hermione, please!" 

She turned to Ron, her face full of thunder "If you REALLY loved me, you'd leave me the hell alone!"

"Hermione…" 

She completely ignored him, and walked down the moving staircase. She knew Ron stood there, completely useless, with his hands by his side, just watching her disappear throughout the crowd of oncoming Ravenclaws.

She picked at her breakfast muffin, and was soon to be greeted by a grinning Ginny.

"Good morning" Ginny said in the most suspicious sing-song voice, then helping herself to some toast.

Hermione narrowed her eyes "Why are you so happy?" She half smiled with curiosity.

"Oh nothing…"Ginny chuckled. She was doing this on purpose. Waiting for Hermione to beg what she was so smug about.

"Seriously Ginny, I am NOT going to beg" Hermione replied.

"Why not?" 

Hermione cast her look of anger "Ginerva Weasley…" 

"OKAY! OKAY!" Ginny held her hands up in defeat and then shoved a piece of toast in her mouth "I think you should go up to the dorm and check out your bed…" 

"Please tell you haven't tie dyed the sheets, have you?" 

"No. I promised I wouldn't do that again. Just go before Ron or Harry sees you!" 

"Why would I want to be unseen by them?" Hermione was a very inquisitive person at times. Ginny sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "There's something on your bed now go and get it before someone else does" She pretty much shoved Ginny from the bench and could have ran her out of the great hall if she wanted to.

Hermione entered the Gryffindor Common room to find it completely deserted. The fireplace has been blown out and it was surprisingly cold.

_Everyone must be at breakfast _she thought, walking up the spiral staircase.

She paused in the doorway of the girls' dorm, narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, staring at the items placed carefully on her bed spread.

"What the…?" She walked to her bed and picked up small, square shaped silver letter, with the initials H.G in the front. Her eyes trailed to the right, and saw wrapped in a green silk lace something that appeared to be dark material. It smelled like something she had recognised before…

The last item placed carefully on her bed was in some sort of dark green case. It had a smooth wooden finish and an unlocked hinge in the front. Hermione picked up the dark material and untied the lace, revealing what seemed to be a Hogwarts house cloak…but not any cloak, a Slytherin cloak.

Then she recognised the smell- that cologne. It was Malfoy's!

She threw the cloak down onto the bed as if it was piping hot. She turned to the green box and lifted the lid. Her eyes widened as she saw, nestled within more green silk; sat a ring.

But it wasn't like any ring she had seen before. She felt suddenly weird looking at it, as if it had some sort of trance of the sort.

It didn't have one single band to slide your finger through, it had three separate ones which differed it from others.

There was an emerald bigger situated in the middle, surrounded by silver swirls and silver balls tracing around the sides. The emerald glistened in the light, making it more beautiful than it appeared.

./imgres?q=green+ring&hl=en&sa=X&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=QgoNQqq8yG4smM:&imgrefurl=&docid=72Ru9G22GPb10M&w=278&h=300&ei=NlNBTviCEsmY8QOvrb3NCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=360&vpy=105&dur=2599&hovh=233&hovw=216&tx=80&ty=114&page=1&tbnh=133&tbnw=123&start=0&ndsp=51&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0&biw=1920&bih=908

**(This is what the ring LOOKS like)**

Of course, Hermione knew who this was from. She sat on the bed and traced the sides of the letter with her finger, unsure whether to open it. Although it seemed silly, she really didn't want to find out what Malfoy was doing to her.

She opened the envelope and took out the letter, made from the same parchment material of the envelope itself. Malfoy had perfect handwriting, in the perfect cursive and very formally presented. She began to read the letter:

_Dear Granger,_

_I wish I could stop thinking about our little encounter that night on the quidditch pitch. _

_I must say, I am very warmed by the fact that you came to visit me, although it was not necessary. _

_I hope Weasley sees the error of his ways in the sense of who he picks to love, more than others and neglect those that have been there for him from the start. _

_Please take these items as a token of my gratitude, and keep the ring especially._

_I would love to see you wear it sometime when I'm around. _

_I'll see you around._

_Regards,_

_D.M_

_P.S: You should really wear short skirts more often. You're also a very good kisser- coming from someone with past experience, myself._

Hermione groaned and tossed the letter in the bin. What the hell is his problem? Of course she wasn't going to keep his cloak and end up smelling like him, what the fuck was that all about?

Hermione folded the cloak back and put it into her side draw, before turning to the open box with the ring still sat in the middle. She picked it up and slid it across her middle finger of her left hand. She glanced at it from side to side. _The ring is quite beautiful, though _she thought.

Suddenly, Romilda walked into the room and Hermione chucked the ring onto her pillow, covering it with her hand.

"Hey Hermione, are you coming down for cheerleading practice?" She smiled hopefully.

Although she was starting to get the gist of cheerleading, Hermione still had a life outside of doing preppy cheers in short skirts.

"No, not today. You guys go ahead I'm going to do some studying" she lied. Of course she wasn't (well, maybe later) but for now she needed to go find Malfoy and literally shove that cloak back into his hands.

"Okay, well, see you" Romilda walked back out of the room.

Hermione sighed of relief and retrieved the ring from the pillow. She stared at it one more time before putting it back in the box, shutting the lid and put it into her side draw, with the cloak.


	9. What have i done?

**A/N: I've returned! The rioting in London (specifically where I live) has finally stopped…but we still need to be very alert and pray for those in Leeds, Bristol, Manchester and Birmingham where the riots have continued.**

**Most of the stores around my area have been closed down but they've actually been fixed now…all the smashed glass on the streets are gone and I've stopped panicking finally (for now) Of course, the place where I go shopping (Croydon) is in a terrible state, so I won't be leaving my house for a while (except tomorrow- whereas I'll be going downtown and buying ingredients for RAINBOW CUPCAKES!) Ha-ha!**

**So all day I've been listening to Nicki Minaj's "Super bass" I know I shouldn't, she sucks. But the songs very good and I've also came up with a very good idea for this chapter…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

**Enjoy! **

**PS: THESE CHAPTERS MIGHT BE SHORTER- SORRY :)  
><strong>

Hermione grabbed Draco's cloak and shoved it in her satchel bag, before putting on her cloak and left the Gryffindor Common room, roaming the halls for a couple of minutes and near the dungeons in the hope of seeing that smooth-talking twat with his two cronies and whore-of-a girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. She walked past a few of suspicious Slytherins as they walked out of the open double doors that lead downstairs to the Slytherin Common room. She stopped halfway through the hallway after hearing a voice that sounded a lot like Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. She quickly hid behind a wall and listened into the conversation:

"What the hell is up with him?" Pansy groaned, stomping her feet onto the ground.

"And how the fuck am I supposed to know?" Blaise replied angrily.

"You're his best friend! Shouldn't he be telling you what's the matter?"

Blaise sighed "He doesn't tell me anything anymore. He just sits there and goes into his own little world. Occasionally he rambles on about that Mudblood…" 

"Granger? Hermione Granger?" Pansy seemed desperate for information at this point, from what Hermione could hear.

"No" Blaise snapped sarcastically "The other Mudblood that Potter and Weasley hang around…of course it's her!"

"What should we do?" 

"What do you mean by what the hell should WE do? I'm not doing anything. I've tried and all Draco talks about is leaving the school or Granger!" 

Hermione's eyes widened at the information. Was he really talking about her, all the time? _Of course not! _One part of her brain told her. _DUH! Of course he is!_ The other half debated.

Hermione shook her head and continued to listen in:

"We need to get him back to his old self!" Pansy hissed.

"You can do that, Pansy. I've tried. Like I said-"Blaise was cut off.

"Polyjuice potion?" Pansy said.

"Huh?" Blaise replied "What about Polyjuice potion?"

"We can get some hairs off Granger's robes and we can turn into her and get it out of him-" 

"Pansy can you HEAR YOURSELF? I am not turning into a girl! A Mudblood! And neither are you…besides, the entire polyjuice potion supplies are locked in Snape's closet. No chance of getting in there…"

"I have ways…" Pansy replied slimily. Hermione could tell that she was smirking, even by not looking at her. "Hey…can you smell that?" she suddenly said, sniffing the air.

"What?" Blaise answered. "Smell what?" 

"That smell…"Pansy sniffed the air again, taking a step forward, nearer to Hermione who was standing as still as a rock behind the wall, counting her lucky stars. "It smells like Draco…"

"Okay so NOW you're going crazy…" Blaise backed away from her.

"No you idiot! Not DRACO! Draco's cologne! You know the one he only wears on special occasions or outings…"

_That strong shit he sprayed on his cloak for me is the stuff he only wears on special occasions? What the hell is this, Christmas? _Hermione snapped inside her head.

"Seriously, can you smell it?" Pansy was nearly visible to Hermione by right glance. She could see the tip of her shoes sticking out at the edge of the wall. Hermione slid her wand from her pocket and very _quietly _muttered an invisibility charm **(A/N: as much as I love HP sorry if this charm doesn't exist, there aren't many invisibility cloaks in the wizarding world- sorry) **hiding herself and the smell of Draco's cologne that was staining HER cloak. Hermione began to breathe harder when Pansy came into full view, the smell still in the air, and she was sniffing it up like a dog.

Pansy's face went from suspicious, to confused, to completely empty when she realised that no one was there (or so she thought). Her face hardened and she turned back and walked to Blaise. Hermione took a sigh of relief and watched as Pansy literally dragged Blaise by the collar out of the dungeon hallway.

**Song: SuperBass by Nicki Minaj (Please play this song with this scene it was MADE for it!) **

Hermione left the charm on herself and walked back into the hallway, up a small flight of stairs to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. She stood there and waited a couple of minutes to see if anyone would come out when to her luck- the portrait door swung open and out came- MALFOY? 

He looked completely angry, a face full of thunder and lightning. The portrait door slammed behind him and he strutted through the dungeon hallway angrily, wearing his usual attire from a school uniform, black trousers and a black shirt.

As he reached the end of the corridor Hermione muttered the anti- invisibility charm and called out his name as he walked through the doorway "MALFOY!" She shouted.

Draco's head popped around from the door and his eyebrows rose when he saw a VERY angry looking Hermione storm up to him, his robe in her hands.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Hermione shoved the cloak, still wrapped in the silk lace, into his arms.

"A token of my gratitude" He smirked, quoting right from the letter.

"I don't want a token of your gratitude, Malfoy. I came to see if you were alright after Ron punched you unconscious. That. Is. It." She explained.

Draco crossed his arms with the cloak in one hand "Not very grateful, are you?" 

Hermione was taken aback by his response. "Grateful? YOU GAVE ME YOUR BLOODY CLOAK!"

"And?" he replied nearly carelessly.

"What do you mean by "and?"…I can't walk around or have the smell of your cologne on my cloak or in my bag or worse! THE GIRLS DORM!" she retorted.

"Okay don't get your knickers in a twist…"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ME OR MY KNICKERS!" She prodded his chest with her finger.

"Get all touchy, why don't you? Calm down, Granger. I'll keep the cloak. By the way, did you like the ring?" He smirked again.

Hermione's chest rose in anger, a hiss nearly escaped her lips. As she was about to reply Draco interrupted her.

"I…" 

"I see that you haven't returned the ring to me so it must be in your possession, yes?"

He stepped forward, only inches from her face. _Oh know not this again! _Hermione thought. She backed away in disgust.

"I take it that it's a yes, then?"

"Why are you doing this?" was the only thing that seemed appropriate, apart from swearing her head off.

"Because I want to" Draco stepped forward towards Hermione who need had noticed, had backed away. "And it's very entertaining…" 

"You are one sick bastard…" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, gripping her wand from her pocket.

"I'm surprised you're not turned on by this…" She could smell and taste his fresh, minty breath on her lips. Before Hermione knew it, she was being pressed against the wall. She had dropped her satchel bag long ago, with Draco's cloak on the floor beside it.

"Draco…" she said in a warning tone.

"Oh, is it Draco now?"

"Please stop…" _isn't this borderline rape? _The smart part of her brain said in a savvy-tone. _No! It isn't! _The not-so-smart part of her brain belted out.

"I'll stop if you kiss me" He replied. What the hell? So she doesn't want him to kiss her, but he'll stop if she does, what is the point of this?

"I am not going to kiss you!"

"Then I won't let you go…" he said. Before Hermione could say something he had quickly muttered a charm that would prevent her feet from moving. _Great _she snapped inside her head _I'm stuck here!_

His lips brushed against hers. Hermione wanted to smack him in the face but she didn't know why she hadn't! His blonde fringe brushed against her forehead…his eyes were burning into hers.

"Don't act like you don't want it, Hermione" He whispered into her ear, kissing her earlobe.

Hermione breathed in deeply. She closed her eyes and felt Draco's hand travel around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I don't want it…" she replied.

"Hmm…it didn't seem like it on the quidditch field, did it?" 

She didn't reply, as she felt his hands trail down her arms, delicately touching the skin, she could feel the Goosebumps raising after his touch.

"Hermione…"And then he did it. And she did absolutely NOTHING to stop it.

Draco softly pressed his lips onto hers. His hands moving up and down her back, going lower. His tongue soon begged for an entrance at her lips- low and behold, she granted the Slytherin access.

Hermione slid her arms around his neck and pulled him in deeper for the kiss. Draco completely pressed up against her, raising Hermione slightly so she was near his face. She deepened the kiss again. His hands moved up and began to move through the soft curls of her hair. Why had he not noticed this before? Her messy mane from 1st year was now soft curly down her back. Hermione moved her hands through his straight blonde hair, pushing his head closer onto hers until they were close enough. His hands slid to her face, and cupped her cheeks as he began to plant small, light kissing on her cheeks, chin then trailing down to her neck.

A small moan escaped Hermione's lips as he kissed her neck, making him go crazy inside. Hermione looked up at the ceiling, as if in a blurry frenzy, pulled Draco back up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

The Slytherin portrait door swung open from afar, Hermione gasped and Draco muttered the invisibility charm.

"Wandless magic" Hermione whispered "Impressive"

He grinned and continued to kiss her neck. Hermione watched as a few 3rd year slytherins walked out of the portrait hole and through the hallway, out of the dungeon doors.

Draco looked up at Hermione, who was watching his hands slide slowly underneath her top, feeling her stomach and soon- her bra.

Hermione's hands trailed to the zipper of his trousers, she looked up at him and he nodded. He looked down and then glanced back up at her; she reluctantly nodded for approval as his hands went to her back and slowly unhooked the bra.

And then it snapped inside of her.

This whole thing- what she was about to do with someone she's hated for years- was about to tumble down. She couldn't do this- to Harry or even Ron. Hermione did know what she felt- it was probably lust but even so that question that was rolling in her mind was why did she go see how he was doing? If this happened in 3rd or 4th year she would have never gone to see him even in that circumstance.

So why was she doing it now? Was it because of Ron? Or Lavender? Or Ginny?

So in those few seconds that had raced past Hermione and made her feel completely flushed with guilt- she pushed Draco off her as her bra became loose. He looked onto her in horror- in confusion.

"What…are we doing?" she croaked, on the brink of tears.

"Hermione…" 

"Don't!" She snapped, backing away from him, near the exit of the dungeons door. "This…cannot happen…its wrong!" 

"Kissing a guy is wrong?" He hissed back at her, the old Malfoy was back.

"No…kissing YOU is wrong!" She quickly hooked her bra back underneath her top and picked up the cloak that was pooled around her legs. "This is wrong! So wrong!" 

"Oh come off it, Granger!" Draco waved his hand angrily into the air "Don't act like you didn't want this the second I kissed you! You bloody unzipped my trousers! What does that tell you?" Yes, the old Draco was certainly back. 

"Don't you dare act like I was the one who started this! YOU kissed me in the quidditch pitch that night! YOU kissed me first! Here!" she practically screamed at him.

"Oh go cry to someone who gives a SHIT!" He barked at her.

"FUCK YOU, MALFOY!" Hermione cried "AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD TO ME FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR OR SO HELP ME GOD! I WILL KILL YOU!" She ran through the hallway and out of the dungeon, as Draco ran the other way, screaming the password at the Salazar Slytherin portrait and storming inside of the Slytherin common room.

*  
>Hermione completely forgot that she left her satchel in the dungeons, but right now she couldn't give a damn. Tears streamed down her face, and she didn't know why she was crying over someone she hated. Someone she was kissing- someone she was about to have sex with in the middle of a corridor.<p>

She pushed past various students, running up the staircase to the Gryffindor common room where she wiped the tears from her cheeks, and proceeded to give the password to the Fat Lady.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked, concerned for the young 7th year.

"I'm fine, thank you Fat Lady" she lied, giving the only smile she could, even if it was fake.

"Well…okay…"The fat lady obviously didn't believe her, but let Hermione in anyway.

Thankfully, everyone was outside on a sunny day like this. The Gryffindor common room was empty. Hermione flung herself onto the couch in the common room, pulled her knees up to her face and cried into her arms.

"ARGH!" Draco slammed the portrait door shut and ran through the common room, ignoring the stares of Slytherin students of all ages and years, watching the person they practically idolized, run up to the boys' dorm.

Hermione looked up; wiping her eyes with her arms she stared into the flames licking the sides of the firewood. She whispered to herself:

"What have I done?"

**THE END!**

**Ha-ha, well, not really the end. So what did you think of that chapter? Very angst and sexy, don't 'cha think? I'm not very good at writing smut but if I do say myself, I am good at writing sexual tension and what seems like the beginning of a sex scene, huh?**

**SO yeah, I'll be writing the next chapter tomorrow. Sorry if this is a bit short for your liking but hey, this is what I wanted to happen. **

**I also wanted to say thank you for those that have given me "stay safe" messages. It's very heart-warming to see this from people that you don't even know. And I'm very happy that people are reading this :)**

**Once again, thank you for reading this story so far- not giving up- and reviews! They make me smile!**

**Next chapter WILL be up tomorrow… probably around 9pm BST time. **

**SEE YOU TOMORROW! :D**

**X**

**Sophie**


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Dear readers,

I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update the story. Here Is the real issue: I HAVE NO INTERNET. And it wont be fixed for another week. What happened was that two days ago I was on youtube and suddenly the computer froze and it wouldn't load to another page. I tried rebooting the whole router and modem, so I ran Virgin media and they said that my mother's DC didn't go through YADA YADA YADA…Long story short, even without the internet I'm gonna write the next chapter (will be 3 new chapters) so right now im writing this at my mother's work place. I'm very sorry if you were excited for the new chapter but I'll be unable to update for a week or so.

Here are some clues and hints as to what will be in the next chapter:

Jealousy

Polyjuice potion

Lavender Brown

Pansy Parkinson

Laxatives and painkillers (wrote this in an old story that I lost -_- )

Any ideas? :D

Will be back SOON! I love you all,

Sophie

X


	11. Polyjuice Potion and Pansy Parkinson

**I HAVE RETURNED!**

**2 AND A HALF WEEKS! (Angry face) with no cable channels! No internet! WTFFFF!**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter I have promised. I hope it is up to you guys' satisfaction :D**

**I love you all! And don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

3 days had passed the little "moment" Draco and Hermione shared. She spent most of her time back in the Gryffindor common room, catching up on homework. And when there was nothing left to catch up on- she asked for extra classwork to complete.

When she was at least 3 weeks ahead of everyone, coursework-wise, Hermione had taken it upon herself to focus more on cheerleading than anything else. This meant late night practices, running laps around the field (Which to even her, was pushing it) and avoiding both Ron and Draco.

Pansy Parkinson had spent hours watching Draco become more annoyed by the minute. She knew that something was bugging him, and clue to it being someone on the Quidditch pitch was that every day when he went with the team to practice, he glanced at someone on the field, chucked his broom on the floor and walked back to the changing room.

She also noticed, while practicing on one side of the field that the Gryffindor cheerleaders were working VERY hard recently. There was no 'head' cheerleader for the cheerleading teams, but she was the one to direct those who weren't that good at doing backflips (*ahem*Millicent Bullstrode*ahem*) and Hermione was practically the head cheerleader for the Gryffindor team. She seemed paler, lately, and looked very tired most of the time- it was a wonder how she kept awake for most lessons.

And Pansy's suspicion wasn't wrong. Indeed, the know-it-all Gryffindor had been pushing herself over the edge-to try and forget Malfoy and intended on focusing on anything else but him. But his face kept popping up in her mind when she went on the pitch, or before she went to bed or even when she sat down for breakfast (which she hadn't been eating, for a while) it became clear to Harry and Ginny that something was wrong, but even when they asked she told them that nothing was up.

On the quidditch field, Hermione had instructed the rest of the girls to do leg exercises, doing herky jumps at a time- until her small frame had finally given away, and Hermione collapsed to the ground.

Harry and Ron landed on their brooms and ran to her instantly, trying to wake her up- but she was unconscious. Sleepless nights and constant exercise had driven her body to the edge, and plunged into the deepest depths of unconsciousness.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry tried to wake her up, shaking her gently. Ron placed his hand on her head "She's cold" he looked at Harry and took off his quidditch gear, placing the vest underneath her head.

"I don't know she just sort of fainted…" Lavender shrugged, hands on her hips.

"I know what's wrong with her!" Romilda cried out "She's been pushing herself too hard! I've seen her up till 4am doing extra work! She runs LAPS in the MORNING! LAPS IN THE BLOODY MORNING!" She cried and stared at Ginny "couldn't you tell? I mean look at her- she's as pale as Malfoy!"

Just then, Draco landed on his broom and looked at the scene in front of him: Hermione lying on the floor. She looked dead!

He stepped forward to go and see what was going on, but hands clawed onto his shoulder and pulled him away "What the hell-?" He snapped, and turned to see pug-faced Pansy grinning at him. "Drakie lets go have lunch" she tried to kiss his cheek but he turned away with a disgusted look on his face and walked to the other end of the pitch.

As pansy followed him on, she turned around and glanced at Hermione passed out cold on the ground. She smirked to herself and walked away.

"Someone take her to the hospital wing, for merlin's sake!" Lavender groaned "I'll carry on with practice!"

Romilda, Lavender's best friend, scowled at her and ran beside Ron and Harry "Practice had ended for today. And for tomorrow AND the day after that! I think we can all do with a rest for a while!" Romilda bent down and helped lift Hermione into Ron's arms. He brushed her hair from her face. Lavender screwed up her face and huffed at his sudden affection.

As Ron carried unconscious Hermione away, Lavender turned to the rest of the cheerleaders "How can we just not do any practice for 3 days! We need to practice for the next game! Don't forget the rally!"

"The rally is in 2 WEEKS Lavender. Get over yourself and eat something" Ginny pushed her out of the way and ran up to Ron and Harry, going towards the hospital wing.

Ron carried Hermione as carefully as he could and walked hastily into the wing. Madam Pomfrey dropped her goblet of water and ran to the group of 7th years.

"Oh my merlin! What has happened?" She waved her hands in the air frantically "Put her here!" she pointed to an empty, made bed.

"She collapsed cold on the quidditch pitch, Madam Pomfrey" Ginny began.

"Was she doing anything at that moment?" Pomfrey asked.

"We were doing Herkie's…" Madam Pomfrey, Harry and Ron looked up in confusion. Ginny sighed "It's when you jump in the air and do a splits at the same time. We've been doing it for the last 15 minutes…" 

"Well that's why, dear. She's pushed herself too hard" Pomfrey sighed and put a warm cloth on Hermione's head "Have you been doing exercise like this for-" 

Ginny interrupted her "For the last few days, yes. There's something wrong with her, I tell you. She's never worked THIS hard before in her life and I've known Hermione for 6 years. All those years when she would ask for extra work isn't even half of what she's been doing lately. Every day we run laps."

"How many, Ginny?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Six…"Tears formed in her eyes "She does 2 every morning…I swear there's something she's not telling us" Ginny cried.

Madam Pomfrey walked to her cupboard and pulled out a blue bottled potion "This will warm her up. Had she eaten anything lately?"

"She had a glass of pumpkin juice and a muffin this morning…"

"That is not enough! Mr Potter, and Mr Weasley, I hope you find out what is wrong with Miss Granger because this is seriously going to damage her health! She will stay here over night, she'll be fine by dawn, but please keep her off the pitch. She doesn't need any more exercise…" 

Harry, Ron and Ginny nodded. They stayed by Hermione's bedside for a few more minutes before retiring to the common room.

When Hermione woke the following morning, she felt dizzy. She opened her eyes and saw piles of Sweets from her friends. She smiled and sat up on her bed, and groaned because of the pain in her back. She knew she had pushed herself TOO hard- and finally seeing the light, Hermione decided right then and there, that cheerleading for the Gryffindor's would be banned for a while.

She opened a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans and ate one, before spitting it out. "Urgh!" Hermione grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down- bogey flavour. She put the confectionary box down, hesitating to try another one. She scanned the table by her bed, before seeing on the corner of the table- a very small black box that didn't have the same cheerful character as the other gifts left for her.

Hermione took the box and opened it- and as she opened it what looked like a small emerald in the middle slowly blossomed into a green rose. Fresh-looking water droplets sat on the leaves. And it looked so REAL…

She felt the petals, and of course, they felt real. She smiled and looked around the table and the box for a note or letter or anything. And what she saw at the bottom of the small box, were the initials:

D.M

She frowned at the too familiar initials and glanced at the rose, admiring it, before closing the box and placing it back on the table.

Hermione closed the curtain around her bed, got dressed and walked back to the common room before signing out of the hospital wing.

As she walked up to the portrait hole, the fat Lady looked up and her face gleamed. She stood up and shouted "Miss Granger's back, guys!" and soon all the portraits on the walls woke from their long sleep and all waved at her. "Welcome back, Miss Granger!" said one.

"Hope you are well, now!" said another.

Hermione smiled and waved back, not needing to say the password as Ginny had opened the door and saw Hermione, she ran and hugged her tightly.

"Ow..." Hermione whimpered slightly, still feeling the sore.

"Oh sorry…" Ginny got off her and pulled her into the common room. Ron and Harry were by the fireplace playing wizards chess.

"HERMIONE!" Ron pushed his chair out and ran to her. He was going to hug her but he pulled back, knowing she hadn't really forgiven him.

Hermione HAD forgiven him, and jumped up, wrapping her arms around him for a tight hug. Ron felt great to feel her embrace again.

Harry had nearly fallen asleep playing wizards' chess, and when he heard Ron shout "Hermione!" his head, that was propped on his left hand had been knocked off the table and he hit his head. Looking up to see Hermione he stood up and walked towards them, hugging her.

"Good to see you, Hermione!" Harry hugged her again.

"It's great to be seen" She laughed "I missed you guys…"

"What do you mean? You've only been gone overnight…?" Ginny replied.

"I know it just felt like…I haven't been here for ages. Not me." Hermione replied, taking in a deep breath and running back up the stairs, pulling Ginny along, to the girls' dormitory to see the rest of the girls.

"She looks better…not pale anymore" Ron said, turning to Harry who was grinning.

"Forget it Ron. Don't try anything yet" Harry replied, patting him on the back "Give her time and maybe she'll go back to you, okay?" 

"Okay!" Ron said in a rather cheery mood, and he went back to his (already won) wizards' chess game.

1 day had gone past, and before they knew it, the entire Gryffindor common room had completely forgotten about quidditch. Everyone was too busy with coursework. Hermione however, had already completed hers (to everyone's annoyance- but still, they knew she would and they were used to it) Lavender was always trying to kiss Ron in the common room but he had always pushed her away. She knew that he was falling for Hermione again; and that made her blood BOIL.

And what made it worse, was that all the guys had realised that Hermione was attractive. MORE attractive that Lavender, at that point. Even with a push up bra, prissy Lavender Brown had received the same attention as a day in professor Binns' boring history of magic class…And she knew Hermione was a B or C cup!

"Everyone LOVES Hermione!" Lavender shouted, throwing herself on her bed in the girls' dormitory.

Romilda and Padma Patel looked up at her, "Why shouldn't they, Lavender?"

"Because she's so damn perfect! Perfect grades! Perfect friends! There must be SOME dirt on this girl!" Lavender complained, throwing her pillow across the room.

"Leave her alone. Everyone has flaws and she's just good at hiding them. You like to prance around and complain all the time…" Padma said, reading witches weekly.

Romilda peered over her homework "You're also very jealous all the time, Lav" Romilda admitted. She always told the truth no matter what.

"I am NOT jealous!" Lavender hissed back.

Romilda raised her eyebrows "Are you sure about that? C'mon Lav I know you. She gets under your skin and it's not that hard to see why. Firstly, you can't make someone love you. And we all know its Ron who I'm talking about. And Secondly, you can't use being 'perfect' as an excuse, either. Sometimes people are better at things than you and you need to understand that"

Padma's eyes widened at the truthfulness Romilda just snapped at her best friend. It was true. Lavender was very jealous person. And it had finally gotten to her.

"If you're not on my side then I don't know who is!" Lavender got off her bed and ran from the girls' dorm and down the spiral staircase into the common room. She saw Hermione trying to beat Ron at wizards' chess, laughing. She went into a screaming fit and stormed out of the room, everyone watching prissy old lavender brown run away in anger.

Pansy had a plan. And she thought a very good one at that. During dinner, Pansy walked past the Gryffindor table and quickly grabbed some hairs from Hermione's robes. She pushed the hairs into a small vile under the table she sat at and finished her dinner before leaving the great hall and heading to the potions corridor.

"Alohamora" Pansy whispered, the potions cupboard was immediately unlocked and she walked in quietly, scanning the shelves for a readymade bottle titled Polyjuice potion. Snape always kept a bottle just in case hidden somewhere.

And after careful looking, Pansy retrieved a small bottle, opened the stopper and threw the hairs inside, she made a face as she sniffed the potion, and in one gulp, drank the whole thing. She knew her plan would work because she stole a red and gold tie off a 1st year Gryffindor, got rid of her Slytherin robes (but kept the hooded robe to sneak into the common room) and knew Hermione would be in the common room with the rest of her friends for the whole night. She looked at herself in the mirror and shivered, not really wanting to look like the Mudblood despite her naturally good looks.

Pansy's plan was easy: become Hermione (in appearance) get Draco, get what's going on out of him and publically humiliate the Mudblood in front of everyone. Piece of cake (or so she thinks!)

And so Pansy put the Slytherin robe on, along with the hood to hide her face, and she walked down the stairs in the castle, to the dungeons where she muttered the password for the Slytherin common room, took off the robe and walked in. she was lucky to see that Draco was still sitting in the same spot he had been sitting on for the last few hours.

"Hey" Pansy smiled (as Hermione) to Draco who looked up expecting to see another one of the gawking girls and nearly froze in place when he saw Hermione standing in front of him. Draco stood up and dropped the piece of half written parchment in his hand. "What are you doing in here? How'd you get in?" 

Pansy cleared her throat and tried to sound like her "I have ways" she said quietly, not to give away her real voice. "We need to talk" she replied.

"Okay…" Draco stepped forward "But not in here…"he looked left and right before grabbing Hermione by the hand and walking out of the common room.

"What do you want to say?" he said with an ounce of concern in his face, Draco had never looked at Pansy this way before. Of course, he didn't know that it was pansy.

"We need to talk…but not here!" Pansy (as Hermione) clawed her hands on his arm and pulled him away; as she walked she swayed her hips. Draco narrowed his eyes- Hermione didn't touch him like that OR walk that way.

As Pansy walked with Draco down the empty corridor, she stopped at a wooden door.

"Broom closet?" Draco asked, looking at her strangely.

Pansy (as Hermione) nodded and tried to pick the lock with her bobby pin.

"Uh Hermione…you have a wand!" Draco yanked the stick from her pocket, realising that it was Pansy's he knew for certain that this wasn't really Hermione. Pansy quickly tugged the wand from Draco's grip; he acted like he hadn't seen it up close- acting completely oblivious.

At the same time, Lavender in all her jealous glory rounded the corner and froze on the spot when she looked at the scene in front of her: Hermione was pulling Draco Malfoy into a broom closet! She grinned to herself; she _knew_ something was up with that girl. And here it was! Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!

"I KNEW there was something up with that bookworm…!" she whispered, watching from behind a wall.

Lavender turned around and ran back up the stairs, wanting revenge, straight to the Gryffindor common room.

Meanwhile, as Pansy pulled Draco into a closet, she turned around and attepted to kiss him. Draco pulled back and looked at her, horrified "What do you WANT?" He snapped "And why are you trying to kiss me?" Pansy (as Hermione) recoiled in terror. Draco was playing the game. "What do you want Hermione?"

"I…do you love me?" She suddenly spat, in the most un-Hermione voice.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course I don't love you! Now get off me!" Draco pushed Pansy out of the way, trying to open the door.

"Drakie!" Pansy shouted. She knew that she had messed up.

Draco sighed and turned around "Pansy, I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do…"

Pansy looked on, confused, and with that, Draco punched her in the face, knocking her out.

Draco lifted her body off the ground, and (knowing apparition was possible in Hogwarts) he apparated to the front of the Gryffindor portrait hole, knocking on the portrait hard. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

_1 minute ago…_

Just a few minutes before, Lavender had run into the common room. She was about to tell everyone what she just saw when she saw Hermione still sitting there, playing wizards chess with Ron. She decided to go along with it anyway, wanting to humiliate her and not sure if she'd ever get the chance to do it again, and screamed: "HERMIONE GRANGER YOU SLUT!" 

Everyone looked at her in horror and confusion. "Lavender what the hell is wrong with you?" Ginny hissed.

"This girl!" Lavender walked forward, pointing at Hermione. "IS. A. WHORE!" She yelled. Hermione stood up and walked towards her "what are you talking about, Lavender?" Hermione snapped innocently.

"THIS GIRL! THIS INNOCENT ACTING GIRL RIGHT HERE! HAS BEEN SNEAKING AROUND WITH DRACO MALFOY!"

Ron nearly snapped the chess piece in half. "WHAT?"

"How can that be true when Hermione's been here the whole fucking time?" Dean snapped.

Just then, there was a knock at the portrait whole, everyone turned and heard someone shout from the other side "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Ginny, still looking shocked at Lavender accusation, walked to the portrait hole and opened the door, and barging right past her, was Draco Malfoy, who was carrying an unconscious Hermione in his arms. He walked to the group of Gryffindor's.

Neville looked at Hermione by the fireplace, and the Hermione in Draco's arms. "I'm going mad, aren't i?" he said, turning to Seamus.

"What…the…hell?" Harry stood up and stood between Hermione by the fireplace, and Hermione in Malfoy's arms. "What is going on?"

"THIS!" Draco dropped the Hermione in his arms to the floor, she had fallen to the carpet with a 'BUMP!' before waking up and rubbing her head. She looked up and her eyes widened at the onlookiing Gryffindor's, with horror upon their faces.

"I still don't get it…" Ron shrugged.

"Wait for a second, will you Weasley?" Draco looked down, and before he knew it, 'Hermione' had transformed back into Pansy.

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock. Harry and Ron scratched their heads before they all straightened up and shot Lavender a nasty look.

Ah, if only looks could kill…

**HAHA! I ENJOYED WRITING THIS!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I think its one of my faves. A good way to come back with a BANG! For leaving for such a long time…**

**Im sorry if I kept you waiting, I hope you'll all forgive me**

**See you tomorrow! :D**

**Love sophie**

**X**


	12. Blood on my fingertips

**Sorry about the delay! **

**To cut things short, here's chapter. I think you'll all like it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. JK ROWLING OWNS IT ALL.**

**People that love Ron- good luck with this chapter :S **

**WARNING: If you love Draco- You might cry.**

**Enjoy!**

**SONG: TOO MANY QUESTIONS- BY SAM SPARRO (please listen to this song to this chapter- it goes SO WELL!)**

Harry ran forward and held Draco by his collar with his fist "What the FUCK is this?" Harry growled.

Ron, Lavender and Hermione raised their eyebrows. Harry NEVER swore.

Draco pushed Harry off him and walked towards Hermione "Parkinson must've stolen hairs from you because this stupid wench! Used polyjuice potion to be you and tried to get it out of me…!" 

Hermione began to panic and walked towards him, only inches apart she whispered quietly "What did she say?" totally forgetting that everyone was still there.

"Wait…what?" Ron said, walking over Pansy (Without kicking her, of course) and stood right next to harry, mimicking his moves of folding his arms.

"Aha! I knew it! She's cheating on Ron with Malfoy!" Lavender pointed her finger at Hermione like a small child, obviously trying to throw all the attention at her.

"Cheating on HIM?" Hermione hissed "I'm not with RON YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Hermione shouted at her, Ron seemed a little upset by that reply.

Lavender went red with fury "But-"

"Oh shut UP Lavender!" Romilda hissed, turning to Harry and Ron. "What's going on, guys?" 

"We don't know, Romilda…Hermione?" Harry asked, hopeful.

Hermione gulped. Draco went to Pansy and picked her up, holding her tightly "What did you want, Pansy? What was the whole point of this? Why would you use polyjuice to become Hermione?"

"I…I needed to know!" she spat.

"Know WHAT?"

"If you liked her or not!" She screamed in his face. Draco's face fell, as well as Pansy who he had instantly let go and backed away. "I don't know what you're talking about…" he said with a stern face.

"Why would I like her?" Draco hissed "This is ridiculous!" He laughed it off spitefully.

Hermione was taken aback by his reply; after all…the he was the reason why she was in the hospital the night before. But Hermione was smart- and she played along.

"Someone get her out of this common room! Please!" Hermione snapped, in a very Malfoy-tone.

"Hang on a bloody second!" Ron interrupted Ginny and Romilda lifting Pansy from the floor "There must be something going on…if Pansy would go to all this trouble…?" 

"Exactly!" Pansy snapped, tugging herself from Ginny and Romilda's grip. "When I went into the Slytherin common room-OUCH!-LETME GO!-"She began "As Hermione, he seemed very…" Pansy grinned as she glanced at Draco "Smug. When he saw her…." 

"Pansy you BITCH!" Draco lunged forward and tried to strangle her, when Hermione pulled him back, by touching his wrist. By the sense of her soft touch he immediately rested and stood silently again.

Harry's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Draco replied.

"You! As soon as Hermione touched you- you were fine again!"

"So what I've got anger issues…?" Draco replied again. He looked for an excuse to get out of this.

"No!" Harry stepped forward "When Ron was angry and Hermione did that to him, he wouldn't just 'be fine' after that…but when Hermione touched you it was like you…oh no." Harry's eyes widened.

"What, Harry?" Ron said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?" 

"You two…" Harry walked back "No…" 

"Harry what's the matter with you?" Ginny walked to him, putting a hand on his forehead "Are you sick?" 

"Of course I'm not sick, Ginny…" His face snapped to Hermione "Why would Pansy go to all that trouble to steal hairs from Hermione and become her to get what out of Draco? Hermione your hiding something from us!"

All eyes were on Hermione. Draco glanced at her from his right eye. Hermione pursed her lips together.

"I don't know what your t-"she began.

"HERMIONE GRANGER WE'VE KNOWN YOU FOR 6 YEARS DO NOT LIE TO US!" Ron literally barked at her.

Hermione's eyes widened. She began to feel sick. She didn't reply.

"Fine then…"Ron sighed "We'll ask Pansy" he turned to her "Well?"

Pansy recoiled in terror; she backed to the Gryffindor portrait hole, but was caught by Romilda. "Go on!" 

"Since that KISS in the quidditch pitch he's been very…weird. All he talks about is Hermione!"

"And?" 

"I think that they're sleeping together or something…?" Pansy finished.

Ron looked at Hermione with pleading eyes "Please tell me…that's not true?" pain in his eyes.

"Of course it's not true! If I wasn't ready to sleep with you Ron, why would I be ready to sleep with Malfoy?"

"Okay…Harry began "But there's something you're not telling us…"

Hermione sighed and looked down, before looking back up at one of her best friends again "Harry-" Hermione began, ready to tell the truth.

"I kissed her" Said the cold voice from beside her. Ron's mouth opened and Ginny's eyes widened. "Again, that is" Draco shrugged.

Everyone had frozen in place. Harry's face looked upset and confused. Ron on the other hand, had never looked so angry in his life.

Ron and Draco weren't so different, as they thought they were. When angry- they would be A.N.G.R.Y. there was no doubt about it, that Ron would be the first to lunge forward and try to kill Draco right then and there.

So blood was spilt- as Ron leapt forward and his fist collided with the face of Draco Malfoy. Hermione screamed as he collapsed to the floor and began to bleed- blood spurted from his nose to her top.

Harry, Dean, Neville and Seamus had to hold Ron back. The first time that he had kissed Hermione- wasn't as bad because it had been the first. But the fact that he had done it AGAIN made his skin crawl. But the real question was- did Hermione do anything to stop it?

"Ron! What is wrong with you?" Hermione screamed at him, cupping Draco's bloody cheek with her hand. Her inner palm stained with his blood.

Ron escaped from his friends' grip, pushed his OWN sister out of the way (she landed on the couch, no worries) pushed Neville, Harry AND Dean out of the way, where his hands wrapped around Hermione and tried to pull her off him. Hermione turned around and slapped Ron around the face "Don't you EVER touch me again like that, Ronald Weasley!" She screamed in his face "Someone call Madam Pomfrey!" Ginny scrambled to her feet and helped Hermione away from the bleeding body beneath her. Hermione cried as she saw his blood on her fingertips, as Ginny took her to the girls dormitory- as the rest of the Gryffindor girls went with her- Lavender who has (almost) had sympathy for Hermione- went with them, also.


	13. Fine and Confessions to sheweasel

**The same day that "blood on my fingertips" was released : 28/8/11.**

**I can't wait till tomorrow to post the next chapter so here it is today!**

**Ouch…poor Draco. But I'm not even started with the abuse poor Draco and Hermione are going to get. Pansy is a JEALOUS bitch, and she is so warped up in her own little world that she would do ANYTHING to get rid of Hermione. ANYTHING.**

**This isn't even the START of Draco's beat down. Seriously…Ron has issues. I've already planned out what's going to happen to them. And the whole idea of all of this is that if you love someone so much that even getting a little blood spilt on the carpet won't even break them up (or will it?)**

**Don't worry- the cheerleading will come back soon! Actually, this chapter and the next will have cheerleading and LAXATIVES.**

**But as nice as Lavender may seem at this moment, trust me, she's still angry. **

**Smut is gonna come up soon (im not very good at writing it) but I'll give it a go. It won't be "Hard-core" but it will be good…I think.**

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione was crying constantly as she was forced to leave Draco's bleeding side as Harry and the rest of the boys (apart from Ron who was being escorted out of the common room to the boys' dorm) took him to the hospital wing. Hermione was rushed into the girls dorm, sat on her bed and wiped the blood off her hands.

"Hermione- you should rest!" Romilda said.

"I don't want to rest I want to wrap my hands around Ron's neck and kill him!"

"Why are you concerned for Malfoy so much, he's Malfoy!" Katie Bell asked. The whole room fell silent and stared "What?" she retorted.

"Okay! Everyone out! C'mon I'm gonna talk to Hermione myself get out! OUT!" Ginny shooed everyone from the room, pointing her finger towards the open door, everyone darted from the room, apart from Hermione.

Lavender, who appeared to be the last to leave, trailing after Romilda- had a sudden change of heart and stood by the wall of the girls dormitory door and listened:

"Hermione seriously, what is going on with you?" A creak of bedsprings were heard, as Ginny sat on the bed beside Hermione whose face was buried within her hands. She looked up.

"If I told you- you would hate me. Forever" Hermione sighed.

"I won't hate you…" Ginny began "Nothing you could say would make me hate you. Hermione, you're one of my closest friends" Ginny smiled warmly.

"Okay…just don't tell Ron or Harry, yet" Hermione warned, a second creak of bedsprings sounded as Hermione got up off the bed and stood in front of Ginny.

"I nearly had sex with Draco Malfoy"

Ginny's eyes widened. "WHAT?" 

"Shh!" Hermione attacked Ginny with her hand, and put it over her mouth. "Say NOTHING!"

Hermione removed her hand from Ginny's mouth- whose face was in total shock. "W-What do you mean you _nearly _had sex with him? When? Where? Why?"

"Alright, Ginny calm down" Hermione sat on the bed opposite her "In the dungeons. A couple of days ago. Before I was in hospital. But I didn't because…because I can't. it's Malfoy!" 

"Exactly, Hermione! It's MALFOY! Draco Malfoy! Slytherin Prince! Enemy! Boy you punched in third year! Remember?" 

Hermione nodded reluctantly, obviously disappointed in herself.

"So why'd you do it? Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?"

"He kissed me, but I did nothing to stop it!" 

"Did he force you to kiss him back…?" Ginny asked warily.

"Not exactly…"she began, thinking back "He wouldn't let me go until I kissed him but he kissed me first and then things sort of lead on from there."

"So you didn't…?" 

"No. I couldn't. I just couldn't do it. I wasn't ready. Let alone with him…" 

"But if you had- you're first time would have been in the Slytherin DUNGEONS?" 

"I guess so…"

"What about Ron and Harry? They're getting pretty suspicious on this, you know."

"I'll tell them…eventually."

"And what about Malfoy?" 

"What about him?" Hermione snapped. Very unlike her but she really didn't want to talk about him right now.

"Do you like him or what?" 

"I don't know…" 

"Well you need to sort out your priorities soon, Hermione. Ron's already upset and even HE doesn't know what you've just told me. Imagine if he found out what you and Malfoy nearly did…he'd probably kill him…"

A sadistic grin appeared on Lavender's face- and quietly, she crept away.

Draco had been sent to the Hospital wing, and was ordered to stay there overnight- even those he disagreed with it. Secretly, he wanted to go tell Hermione how he felt- but the thing was, he DIDN'T know how he felt. At times he just wanted to cup her cheek and stare lovingly into her eyes, other times he wanted to bend her over and do unspeakable things to the bookworm, no feelings involved- but that just wouldn't do. He sat in the bed, counting the bruises on his face with the side table mirror, and stared at the ceiling.

The hospital wing was a dreary place to sleep in- especially in winter. The room may have been magically heated from the inside but the castle was basically stone. Stone isn't a conductor of heat so guess what? It was cold, along with the walls, floor and everything else without a pulse in the room.

The moon, like a giant orb of light, beamed from an open hospital window that was open. Draco cursed, and covered the rest of his body with the thick blankets. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep…

"Draco?" Someone gently whispered from behind him. He groaned.

"Draco? Malfoy wake up!" His eyes shot open as he recognised the voice- Hermione.

Turning around, he saw the Gryffindor with her hair put up into a ponytail, she was dressed in night pyjamas and a light blue dressing gown.

"Granger…"he said in a groggy voice.

"Yes Malfoy, it's me…listen…" she began, but his cold, pale hand held onto her arm. She stopped speaking as he sat up on the bed, his blond hair messed up.

"Granger, what are you doing here?" he rubbed his eyes and opened them, staring blankly at her.

"Listen, Malfoy…about today. I am so sorry for what Ron did to you. Again" She apologised.

"It's not your fault" He replied.

"I just feel like it is. I think that we should just stay away from each other..."

"You act like we're a couple" He snapped "Just leave."

Hermione was taken aback by his sudden response. And how _bitter _it was. "Draco…" 

"Oh, is it Draco now? Just get out. Leave!" He snapped at her again.

Hermione's eyes began to get teary "Fine" she sniffed, turned around and walked out of the hospital wing, without a second glance.

He could hear the echo of her cries through the 2nd floor corridor.


	14. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Special announcement!  
>In honour of the new final destination movie, I will be writing a FINAL DESTINATION STORY: HARRY POTTER STYLE.<strong>

**It WILL be completed by the end of November of this year- so look out for it.**

**I will be continuing with the story I'm currently writing. **

**Hermione will be the lead. Then Draco. An accident will take place somewhere in Hogwarts or AROUND it. Expect gruesome, horrible deaths from your favourite characters. In all the stories I have I have a folder that I keep of ideas.**

**The new chapter of "But im a cheerleader?" Will be updated TOMORROW (30/8/11)**


	15. Pansy's revenge

**Aaand I'm back! Having a little writers block : ( so I sat down by myself in my bedroom with a pen in hand and countless pieces of lined paper in front of me. I've written down (drafts and ideas) of what's coming next…I hope you'll all like it.**

**The way I'm going to write these from now on are going to be quite long on Microsoft word, but I'll break them down into chapters and end up uploading them all soon. The story's kinda long from how I'm writing it but I guarantee it won't be a novel-length 40 chapters.**

**Enjoy this chapter. It includes Cheerleading :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. AT ALL. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. **

Pansy Parkinson was FURIOUS. All hell reigned in the Slytherin common room as for the next few days she concentrated more on making all who passed her in the corridors a living hell. After receiving countless warnings from teachers and having a total of 60 points deducted from Slytherin- she sat in her room in the middle of the night, and came up with a plan that she was so _sure _it wouldn't fail. She was going to get her old Draco back, even if that meant killing Hermione.

Hermione had gotten back to practice, as she would- and everyone was grateful for it too. On a hot, sweltering Saturday afternoon, the Gryffindor cheerleaders packed a small lunch (thanks to the house elves that helped) and a bottle of water and made their way down to the pitch for an hour's practice.

Hermione dropped her lunch bag onto a bench and took a sip of her water before jogging onto the pitch, and she turned on the music from the muggle CD player.

"Oh not THAT song!" Lavender complained "Anything but THAT!" 

"Actually Lavender, this song's very good with timing…"Romilda shrugged the idea and started to stretch.

"Okay guys today we're going to look at timing. This is ironic because of the name of this song…" Hermione chuckled and took two steps backwards before doing two front flips very fluently, and on time with the beat of the song. "This…" she began, and did a back flip to the space she was in before "Is the problem this team has. I've seen it in all of us, including me. Our timing's a little off and I think it's partially because of the song choice…" 

Meanwhile, Pansy had stood behind one of the exits to the Quidditch pitch, pointed her wand at Hermione's water bottle, and it levitated towards her (unnoticed by the other girls). She took the bottle in hand and unscrewed the top. In her pocket, was a muggle medicine called Painkillers. From what she had read in muggle studies, painkillers were a type of drug that could numb the feeling of pain- but what she had also read was that the abusive use of painkillers by increasing the number of them consumed could be fatal. And that put a twisted grin on her face. Her plan was as simple as simple could be: lace Hermione's water with painkillers (charm the water so the taste wasn't different) and watch her crumble from then on.

Of course, Pansy being Pansy- hadn't thought of the REAL outcome. Draco would be furious, and suspicious of who would do such a thing if Hermione had died. But Pansy being the stupid teenage girl that she is, was a little soft around the edges- and didn't think of that.

"Any ideas on how we can ensure that our timing is good for the next performance, anyone?" Hermione asked. Many of her team members shrugged their shoulders, oblivious.

Romilda raised her hand. "When I used to do ballet, sometimes we used to tap our foot to the rhythm of the beat, so we were always on time" she smiled. Hermione's face lit up. "Brilliant, Romilda!" she said, ushering her to come forward and give examples of what moves would be right to include timing out the song.

While Romilda was busy showing off her moves, Lavender stood there- a face of hell- angry about pretty much everything. _Hermione, perfect FUCKING Hermione!_ She thought, her breathing becoming deeper and more violent with every breath. _She took away my man, everyone bloody loves her, Malfoy loves her too, and she's got TWO guys! Who have I got? NO ONE! _Lavender wanted to stomp her feet and scream like a little child- but she had a better plan.

Lavender and Pansy were very much alike: selfish, vain and very rude. But they were also very stupid.

As practice went on, Lavender excused herself complaining of "womanly issues" which was acceptable for the sport she was playing, and left the pitch. She went up to the hospital wing and looked around- hoping that Madam Pomfrey had gone for an early lunch- and of course, she was right.

Silently, Lavender walked through the hospital wing and right up to the door of Pomfrey's office. She took out her wand and muttered: "Alohamora" but nothing happened. Swearing under her breath, she must've locked the door magically so no one would steal potions.

She turned around to leave when her eye caught something on the side table of a sleeping 2nd year. It was labelled: _EX-LAX _

Lavender didn't know what it was- but by the looks of the student that had taken them- it was doing something horrible to their body- and that's what Lavender craved.

She swiftly shoved the Laxative box of pills into her pocket and she went up to the Gryffindor common room, to think out her plan. Anger had taken over the blond bomb-shell, and it would be deadly…

"Okay guys that was a great practice!" Hermione panted, flexing her legs and arms before running to her water bottle and taking a long swig of it.

"Hey where's Lavender?" Romilda asked, not having to tip-toe to see over anyone because she was so tall. "Where'd she say she was going, again?" 

"She said she had _womanly _problems…" Ginny snickered.

"Either way, she missed practice. It's a good thing this isn't routine practice!" Alicia grinned at Hermione "See you upstairs, guys!" she waved and jogged out of the pitch.

Hermione took another sip of water. And by the time she had reached the common room she had finished the water…

…..that was laced with 12 painkillers.


	16. Seizure

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Pansy's an evil bitch, isn't she?**

**Well poor old Hermione has a lot more coming to her. I swear if this were to happen to a girl in real life she'd probably go mad. The next couple of chapters im going to be writing in one night. I've got my plan…so no holding back :D**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. Not me. None of it. Nada.**

Lavender Brown sat on her bed in the girls common room, the pack of laxatives In front of her- contemplating whether she would use it or not.

Now, Lavender was a very selfish prude girl- but she wasn't a killer. She didn't know how to use these or how many to put in- she barely knew how to heat up a muggle kettle let alone follow the directions of a muggle medicine- there weren't any. Lavender being Lavender, she just took the box, and left the small sheet of instructions on the sick kid's bedside table (unknowingly).

At dinner that evening, Lavender sat next to Hermione and waited until she had lost all concentration on what she was eating and drinking while talking to Harry and Ginny- and before anyone had noticed it Lavender sprinkled the Laxative she had crushed into a fine powder into Hermione's pumpkin juice- dissolving the whole thing within seconds. Lavender gulped and continued to eat her dinner- hoping for the best, but also the worst.

Later that evening, Hermione had complained of stomach pains- but quickly dismissed it as nerves as tomorrow she would be performing the next routine in front of the whole school. She put the empty water bottle in her side draw and pulled the covers up to her shoulders, complaining she was cold, even though the furnace was on and the windows were shut tight.

"Goodnight guys, and good luck for the game tomorrow!" Padma grinned and tucked herself into bed. Lavender was sweating like a donkey in august while Hermione closed her eyes and fell into a long sleep.

Hermione had woken up at 6 in the morning, and not only did she feel a little queasy, but lightheaded too. But she, being the optimistic girl that she had turned into, quickly let go of the pain and decided to head down to the hospital wing to ask Madam Pomfrey for a pain killer.

"Oh of course dear, you young ladies and your _women troubles _these days!" she laughed on, handing Hermione the pain killer.

"Speaking of women troubles, Madam Pomfrey. But was lavender alright, yesterday?" 

Madam Pomfrey's face fell confused. "What? Miss Brown? She never came here yesterday…" 

"Oh that's odd, she left practice yesterday complaining of stomach pains I thought she'd come here…oh well, she must've gone to the bathroom or something" Hermione thanked Pomfrey and left the hospital corridor, with the pain killer in hand, she swallowed it with the bottle of water in hand and made her way back to bed.

She had fallen asleep on the lounge chair in the common room and was woken by Dean and Seamus, who were on their way to the pitch already. "Hermione? You need to get ready! Game is in an hour!" They wrapped the scarves around their necks and left through the portrait hole.

In the girls dormitory, Hermione had gotten changed alongside Ginny, Lavender, Alicia and Romilda.

"Hermione are you alright? You're sweating an awful lot…" Romilda asked, concerned as she put on her spankie pants.

Lavender's breath hitched and she looked wearingly up at Hermione who looked a pale lighter than she usually did, and her forehead was glistening with sweat.

"You look really pale…" Ginny said, leaping off her bed she put her hand to Hermione's forehead. "You feel cold though…so why are you sweating?" She asked rhetorically.

"I'm just nervous, that's all…" Hermione said, shaking slightly as she tied her shoe laces.

"Okay guys lets go" Romilda put an arm around Ginny and the other on Hermione who had pulled a smile on her face, and all 5 of them left for the quidditch pitch.

The crowd of students were already roaring with cheers and laugher at today's match: Slytherin VS Gryffindor, and once more, both teams had defeated each other as equally as good as the other- so Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws barely got a chance to play around autumn.

It wasn't necessarily a cold day at Hogwarts. The leaves from the whomping willow had browned and moved through the wind as it carried them to the quidditch pitch. Only a few laid on the still-green grass.

Lee Jordon grabbed the microphone off a very eager Colin Creevy and began to shout: "BLAISE ZABINI PASSES HARRY POTTER ON THE BROOM! 10 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN! OH LOOK THERE GOES DRACO MALFOY AGAINST GEORGE WEASLEY-HE CHASES FOR THE BLUDGER AND-AND-SCORE! 20 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! ZACHARIAS SMITH PASSES THE BLUDGER TO VINCENT CRABBE WHO PASSES IT TO ASTORIA GREENGRASS! 20 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN….!" 

The game was soon stopped for the cheerleading interval, where the Slytherin and Gryffindor team would do their cheers to pump up the crowd and support their teams.

Because Slytherin had won the last match- the Slytherin cheerleaders were the first to go.

Pansy walked forward with her team, Millicent Bullstrode who had just finished her 4th cauldron cake raised her hands and the song began to play:

**(MISSY ELLIOT- WORK IT- put this into the YouTube search and listen to the song loudly- it's great!)**

All the Slytherin cheerleaders went into a circle as the song boomed from the speakers; startling Professor Flitwick who nearly slipped in his seat.

The cheerleaders in envious green got on their knees, and as the main verse came on, they all shot their hands in the air (attached to Green pom-poms)

"_Pick up your phone _

_I'm on the request line [Scratching] _

_This is a Missy Elliott one time exclusive…"_

In perfect sync with the beat of the song, the girls stuck their hands in the air and did the T pose, before going from and L pose to a high V and then Low V, the girls separated into groups of 4's and did a basket toss, Pansy being in the middle and making a (to what she thought was) seductive pose, pouting.

What looked like a front lunge pose by two cheerleaders either side of Pansy, turned into a 4 turn back flip and then into a round-off back hand sprain.

"_Is it worth it, let me work it _

_I put my thing down, flip it and reverse it _

_It's (I put thing down, flip and reverse it)*Backwards 2x* _

_If you got a big [elephant], let me search it _

_To find out how hard I gotta work ya _

_It's (I put thing down, flip and reverse it)*Backwards 2x*"_

As the Slytherin cheerleader shocked each house and the teachers, Hermione began to feel dizzy and closed her eyes: the song pounding into her ears. She could literally hear her heart beat- it felt as if at any time it could rip from her chest.

But before she could take a sip of water from her bottle, Ginny was pulling Hermione to her feet and they walked into the light, getting ready to start their flawless routine.

But Hermione wasn't ready for anything- she could feel her throat closing up, her eyesight was hazy and she could feel her breakfast coming back up. Her palms were sweaty and all she could focus on was the sharp pain in her stomach.

"You ready, Hermione?" Romilda saw Hermione nod, and she asked for Madam Hooch to press play on the song:

(**Madonna- 4 minutes)**

The sound of the queen of Pop burst from the overhead speakers, as instructed, the rest of the team began to lightly tap their foot in sync with the song, where they knew when to start.

"_Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll…"_

Hermione swallowed and looked up, Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor team smiling at her from the left side of the pitch. She looked down at the grass and this time, swallowed hard and she did a cartwheel that turned into a front aerial, as Ginny mirrored her flips on the other side, the rest of the team did a helicopter landing.

She could hear the roaring of the crowds, the faces of her friends became blurry and slightly hazy as Alicia and Natalie picked her up, into which Hermione was thrown into the air and did a full turn and landed right back on her feet, nearly stumbling onto the grass.

Ginny noticed this and became worried as she followed the routine with the rest of the group. Hermione quickly got her act together and did a half T with her pom-poms with the rest of the cheerleaders who separated into groups of two, and each of them did a pitch tuck in perfect sync. As Hermione flipped backwards with the aid of Romilda, she leapt forward and did a back flip.

"_If you want it_

_You've already got it_

_If you thought it_

_It better be what you want…"_

When grounded on her feet, the rest of the cheerleaders backed away and started to do poses while Hermione was supposed to do two different types of flips with Alicia…but as she dropped her pom-poms to the floor to get ready she paused. Her eyes became dilated and soon the faces of concern and confusion in front of her became fuzzy.

Blaise and Draco sat on the bench opposite the Gryffindor's, and watched as the routine went horribly wrong. Draco leapt to his feet when he saw the horrific image in front of him.

Hermione lunged forward and threw up onto the cold grass. She fell to her knees as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Ginny, Romilda, Alicia and Natalie dropped their pom-poms and ran to her aid. Harry and Ron ran as fast as they could. Ginny nearly fainted when she saw Hermione lying there- her eyes wide- staring blankly as she began to shake.

"She's having a seizure!" Romilda cried. "Oh god!" Lavender looked on in horror- what had she done? 

Hermione continued to shake and throw up. The music had stopped playing and all the students had stood up in their seats to catch a glimpse of what was going on. Professor McGonagall and the rest of the teachers including madam Hooch ran onto the field and were shocked by what they saw.

"Someone get her to the hospital wing! NOW!"

"Is she dying, professor?" Romilda sobbed into Ginny's arms.

Draco pushed a group of cheerleaders out of his way and he ran as fast as his legs could carry him across the quidditch pitch to the circle of Gryffindor's and teachers.

"When was the last time she ate?" Madam Hooch asked one of the girls desperately.

"This morning! I saw her!" Ginny replied.

"Someone is seriously going on…" Ginny murmured to Harry and Ron. They nodded in agreement as McGonagall apparated herself and Hermione to the hospital wing, and as the rain began to fall; droplets fell onto Draco's messy fringe. Running to the group of Gryffindor's he grabbed the small shoulders of Colin Creevy and turned him around. "What happened?" he barked at him ferociously "Tell me what's happened?"

"T-the Granger girl…she's had a seizure!"

Draco's throat became dry in an instant. He turned around to leave from the other side of the pitch hastily when he saw a heinous smirk upon Pansy's face- and when he caught her smirking- it quickly faded away.

His hands balled into fists.


	17. Who dunnit?

**And what do you know? Hermione's on the brink of death! MMMWHAHAHA! **

**I really don't like writing stuff like this; I tried to make it as real as possible. Hermione's life is in danger- and people want to know who and why they're trying to kill her.**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

The rain was heavy. It was beating on the windows of the hospital wing. That's all they could hear- rain.

Thunder had growled through the skies- everyone was silent as they watched Hermione sleeping peacefully after a long effort to ease the pain. Professor McGonagall looked torn and shocked as one of her best students was in the hospital (again) and this time, for reasons unknown. Ginny was crying with Romilda In the chairs next to her resting body- Ron was in shock and Harry...couldn't even think straight.

"I'll be back with her results in a second…"Madam Pomfrey sounded, barely a whisper as she hurried off to her office, leaving McGonagall and the rest of the Gryffindor students watching Hermione- even for a whisper or stir in her sleep…yet nothing happened.

Romilda wiped the last of her tears from her eyes, her heavy eyeliner streaming down her tanned cheeks. Ginny looked as pale as ever, but Hermione on the contrary, was even paler.

"She feels cold…"Ginny choked, feeling her cheek. "We need more blankets…" she got up to grab another one from a bed across the room when Harry held her back "You've already cloaked her in 7. Leave her to warm up, Gin" Harry put an arm around her waist and they watched Hermione sleep once more.

"How do you think this could have happened?" Ron said quietly. "I mean, she was eating alright. She wasn't working too hard with cheerleading practice and she didn't stay up past 9 at night…something must have happened to her…" 

Madam Pomfrey arrived back with a piece of parchment in her hands. A look of horror, shock and terror all mixed in one; she looked at McGonagall and handed it to her. Everyone waited eagerly as Professor McGonagall's eyes scanned the paper. Her eyes seemed to widen with every sentence read.

"What does this mean, Poppy?" McGonagall asked Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey looked down at the floor and then reluctantly, back up again. "Painkillers were in her stomach. A dozen, maybe…she overdosed"

Ginny gasped, covering her mouth, everyone looked down at Hermione.

"But…she seemed so happy…why would she do that to herself?" Ginny cried.

"Maybe she was depressed…"

"But she seemed so…so _happy _before. There was nothing for her to be depressed about-" Ginny's face turned blank. She turned to Ron, a cold look upon her face.

"You!" she pointed her finger at him sharply "You did this! You punched Malfoy and-"

"Hang on a second Miss Weasley. Mr Weasley…" McGonagall turned to Ron "You punched Mr Malfoy?"

Just then…Hermione began to stir in her sleep. Her head moved to the right, and then to the left, her bottom lip quivered slightly.

"I think she's about to say something…" Ginny whispered. Everyone fell silent again.

"M-m-m…" And then nothing else happened.

"She couldn't take it anymore, could she? Ron and Lavender and being confused with who she likes and…and…she tried to kill her…" Romilda was on the edge of crying again.

"But that's not all, Miss Vane. It says here that traces of a laxative her found in her stomach. And yesterday I reported a box of laxatives missing from a student's bed side table. One minute I was out of the room and they were there and when I returned they were gone…" 

"What time do you recall this happening, Poppy?" McGonagall asked.

"Between 12 and 12:15 in the afternoon, I'm sure of it."

"Well, Hermione was with us from 11:30 till 12:30…then we all went to lunch. She was with us so there's no way she could have gotten her hands on laxatives. She hasn't gone to hogsmeade, or asked anyone for them. We've all been with her. A mix of Laxatives and painkillers? That doesn't make sense…"

"Well the laxatives were a bit out of place. I mean one laxative pill? That wouldn't be enough for the actual use of laxatives…"

"why would someone put a shit load of painkillers and one laxative into Hermione's…wait. Hang on a minute- what was Hermione eating and drinking today?" Ron asked.

Ginny's head popped up "A blueberry muffin and a banana. But that doesn't make sense either; I had the same thing she had. And I didn't see her put anything into her breakfast…" Ginny explained.

"I can answer that for you, Miss Weasley" Said Madam Pomfrey. "These tests confirm that the painkillers were taken with water and the laxative with pumpkin juice."

"Hermione had water at practice yesterday, last night and…Lavender…" Ginny trailed on.

"Lavender? What has lavender got to do with this?"

"She was sitting right next to Hermione at breakfast this morning, Harry. Oh c'mon, the girl hates her. Why would she sit next to Hermione, of all days like this?"

"We'll get it out of her" Harry and Ron said in unison. "But that still doesn't explain the whole painkiller and laxative business…" 

"Well, if I remember quite frankly…"Romilda began "Remember when Lavender said she was feeling quite iffy so she said she'd go to the hospital wing. But madam Pomfrey didn't see her. She might've taken the laxatives, then!"

"Even if she had, she didn't use enough to kill Miss Granger, thank god"

"I think that's the first time her brain's ever done something right…" Ginny snickered. "So in the time she went to the hospital wing she took the laxatives and must have slipped one into Hermione's pumpkin juice…but that still doesn't explain the painkillers…!" 

"I think I know who did it" Sounded a sharp, cold voice from behind them. Everyone turned.

And standing in the middle of the hospital wing, covered in rain from head to toe, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"You! YOU did this! Didn't you?" Ron clenched his fists and was aiming them at Draco. Harry pulled him back. "For god's sake Ron!" Harry snapped. He looked on at Draco. "Go on"

"When I heard that Herm-Granger was hurt, I turned around to leave and I saw Parkinson smirking. She does it all the time- but not like this, this was the kind of smirk to show she was involved somehow"

"Parkinson? Pansy Parkinson, of Slytherin?" McGonagall asked, baffled. Draco nodded solemnly.

"And why ARE you here, Malfoy? Why do you care for Hermione all of a sudden? Lose a bet, did you?" Ron spat nastily.

"Weasley if you dare say another word…" McGonagall narrowed her eyes at the red head, and he nodded, sitting into the chair opposite Harry.

"So it looks like we have two suspects here: Parkinson and Brown. I want you two…" McGonagall pointed to Ron and Harry "To get it out of Miss Brown." 

"Leave Miss Parkinson to me" McGonagall said and stood up to leave.

Draco looked as if he had just been slapped in the face. "But professor, she is in my house, why not let me—" 

"Mr Malfoy- No." she shook her head and proceeded to leave the hospital wing.

"Why would Parkinson do such a thing?" Romilda asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Like Lavender, she's just jealous. Jealous and needy" Ginny sighed "And you, Malfoy. What part do you play in this?" Everyone turned to the blond.

"What the hell do you mean by 'what part do I play in this?' that bitch accused me of going around with GRANGER!" 

"You did kiss her…twice…" Romilda said, barely audible. Draco shot her a look of anger, she recoiled in terror.

"That doesn't matter…what matters is…" Draco trailed on, he looked away, shocked that he had probably said too much.

"What matter's Malfoy?" Ron narrowed his eyes, and walked towards him. "Don't tell us you all of a sudden care for the girl you taunted since second year for being a muggle born?" 

Draco shot his head up and pushed Ron forcefully to the floor in anger. "You…are a sick, twisted person, do you know that Weasley? You break the girl's heart TWICE and your still deluded to even THINK she'd ever get back together with the sorry likes of you!" Draco spat.

Hermione began to groan in her sleep. "M-M-mal-f-m-a-al-f-m-oy…" she groaned.

Ginny and Ron's eyes widened, before as sharper as a tack, their faces snapped to Draco. His eyes broadened in shock, too.

"You BASTARD! What have you put Hermione under- huh? A love spell? Love potion? Tell me you spineless bastard!"

Ron grabbed Draco by the collar and shoved him to the wall. Draco stepped on his foot and head-butted him before drawing out his wand and pointing it to his neck.

"If you TOUCH me, Weasel…I will fucking torture you…" Draco hissed, his grey eyes darkening. Harry pulled Ron away from Draco, and before they could even utter another word he had already darted from the hospital room.

"


	18. Brown and Parkinson

**I enjoyed writing that chapter…it's kinda like cluedo, dontcha think? :D **

**Well, its almost a quarter past 3 in the morning here, over in good old England (sarcastic). Gonna get my school supplies for next term in september, tomorrow : D must remember to buy my quills…**

**I hope that chapter was up to scratch for you guys, here is the LAST chapter of the night (currently the 1****st**** september- in the morning) and the rest shall come on saturday…**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling.**

The days had gone by very slowly. Hermione still had no woken from her coma- like sleep, only muttered things. First she said "Malfoy" and then the next day she said "Pumpkin pasty" and this morning, she muttered the words "blonde"

The Gryffindors common room was silent. Ron and Harry were watching Lavender like a hawk- she pounced around like she had done nothing wrong and that indeed, nothing was wrong. Harry was disgusted and Ron…just wanted to Kill Malfoy.

Draco, on the other hand, was getting extremely sick of seeing Pansy Parkinson walk through the Slytherin common room, also acting like nothing had happened. Every time she laughed or smirked at a joke he just wanted to wrap his hands around her neck and strangle until she uttered her last breath. Hermione's coma had also had its effects on the Slytherin Prince- he was getting into trouble TOO much- a total of 100 points deducted from Slytherin, making them 3rd in the lead of getting the house cup, and the only boy in Slytherin for making 14 first year students end up in the hospital wing for being cursed constantly.

He had called off the bet with Blaise a long time ago- but Theodore Nott was far from letting it end. He had bet 100 galleons over this and he wasn't going to let it go. He hated the idea of Draco having romantic feelings for a Mudblood- and it makes him sick with fury to know that, too. Blaise however, didn't really seem to care of even involve himself with Draco anymore. Sure he was his best mate, but he didn't want to be involved with anything that included a screaming Weasley or a sick Mudblood.

And on a late school evening, while all the students were in their common rooms- Draco had changed into his usual black suit attire, and silently followed Pansy out of the Slytherin common room, to corner her off somewhere in the deepest part of Hogwarts where no one would hear her scream. He was so sure, that she had something to do with the reason why Hermione was lying in the hospital right now.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were sitting silently in the Gryffindor Common room, giving each other glares when Romilda lured Lavender into the common room, leaving her there after saying she left her purse in the girls' dorm.

Ron was very comedic about the whole thing- he wanted hard interrogation. But harry just wanted to know the truth- whatever way it came out.

"Hi Lavender" Harry smiled at her. She smiled back and called after Romilda in a wearily voice.

"Why are you so nervous, Lavender?" Ron asked, shifting in his seat.

"What are you talking about, Ron?"

"Well for starters…you never came to see Hermione in hospital yesterday. And come to think of it, you sat next to her in breakfast so I'd assume that you're both the best of buddies, Lavender" Ron said, grimacing.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Lavender' after every sentence?" she snapped.

"That's you name isnt it?" he replied rudely.

Lavender paused, she glanced from Harry to Ron, and back again. "Okay so what's this about?" she questioned.

"Huh?" Said Harry.

"Why are you guys acting so weird?" She hissed, getting impatient. She peered up the spiral staircase again "Romilda! Hurry up!"

"Why were you acting so weird after cheerleading practice, yesterday?" Ron asked, "Was it because of your _lady troubles _or was it because you stole laxatives from the hospital wing?"

Lavender's eyes widened. "Y-You don't know what you're talking about…" 

"Or do i? I think I do, Lavender. I think you put Laxatives into Hermione's pumpkin juice…I think that you wanted her to die, or pay for something else…I think that you're a jealous-" 

"Ron! That's enough!" Harry snapped at him. He breathed in and turned to Lavender "Just tell us…did you try to poison Hermione's pumpkin juice with Laxatives?"

Lavender's bottom lip quivered, her eyes darted to the floor and back up again- her eyes were teary. "I-I didn't want her to die…or anything like that…i…I just wanted her to pay, to shit herself or something…I didn't want her to end up in hospital…"and with that, tears streamed Lavender's face, and what started off as one tear- turned into waterworks.

"Lavender you're not the one in serious trouble. However now that you've confessed- McGonagall has the right to know. She won't expel you." Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair and then turned to Ron- who was eyeing Lavender suspiciously as she cried. "Job well done, then?"

The same couldn't be said for one Draco Lucius Malfoy. He was walking as quiet as could be along the dungeons of Hogwarts. Pansy seemed to be going in circles- occasionally she'd swear under her breath and take a right turn- right into Slughorn's stairs that lead to the 7th floor corridor.

_What an idiot _Malfoy said to himself, rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was ever an item with this dimwit.

Pansy went up Slughorn's stairs but paused- she thought she heard someone behind her- but continued to walk, without looking back. As she turned to the 7th floor corridor door, she felt a cold hand on her neck, squeeze hard and push her to the wall, bruising her forehead as she slammed against the stone.

"What the FUCK?" She cursed, peering behind her she saw the familiar blond hair she always knew "Draco? What are you doing?" Pansy screeched.

"You of all people should know, you crazy bitch!" He growled in her face, holding his hands on her neck. "So tell me…how many painkillers did you put in her water then? 9? 15? 20?" 

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about…!" she jeered.

"Oh I think you do, my dear Pansy…" he stroked her cheek softly with one of his hands, before pinching and squeezing it tight until it went red "So don't lie to me!"

Pansy scowled him and tried to push him off- but he was too strong- like a dog holding onto it's bone.

"What do you want from me?" She slowly reached for her wand but as she did, Draco used Wandless magic for it to slip out of her pocket and onto the floor, rolling away from her reach.

"Don't you even DARE trying to hex me. You don't have it in you" he taunted "we all know you did it…we all know you tried to kill Hermione!" 

"Oh so it's Hermione now, is it? I see how you are, Draco" Pansy began "At the beginning of the year you're the hardcore, Slytherin prince, god of all gods and now look at you…" she snorted, looking him up and down "you've fallen for a Mudblood, and don't even try to act like you show no interest in her…I see the way you watch her at quidditch practices, I see the way you look at her in that uniform and when I took that polyjuice potion I KNEW that you saw Hermione and not me, even for a split second. So just admit it: Draco Malfoy is in love….you make me sick!"

Draco gripped onto Pansy's neck and slammed her whole body into the wall twice; she winced in pain and started to cry. "DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT POISON HERMIONE GRANGER?" He boomed.

Pansy didn't move, she didn't even look at him, he yanked her body closed by pulling on her neck and then pushing her right back into the wall "ANWER ME DAMMIT! FUCKING ANSWER ME!"

"Okay! Okay! I did it! I fucking laced her fucking water with bloody painkillers hoping that stupid Mudblood bitch would drop dead!" Pansy said in terror, she opened her eyes into very small slits and then grinned maliciously. "Wishes do come true, don't they?"

Draco shoved her body to the floor and took out his wand, pointing it to her he whispered "Obliviate!" And the past few minutes had completely vanished from her mind.

Pansy's face went completely blank. She blinked a couple of times and looked up at Draco. "Draco? What are you doing here…?" the pug-nosed girl looked around "What am I doing here?" 

"You…uh…fell" And with that Draco walked past her and straight through the 7th floor corridor- straight to the Gryffindor common room.

"So, Malfoy? Did Parkinson confess or what?" Harry asked at the portrait hole. Draco nodded yes. "I had to Obliviate her afterwards, though"

Harry raised an eyebrow "Lavender confessed- to us without threatening her. The guilt got to her"

"Stupid girl" Draco mumbled, before nodding at Harry and departing to his own common room.


	19. I'm sorry

**Hey guys! Time for another chapter! Ive estimated that this story should be around at least up to 25-30 chapters, depending on how I think I'm going to end this.**

**Sorry if the last few chapters seemed rushed, writer's block has been creeping back up on me and I'm dreading it…again.**

**So I've got a playlist for the new cheerleading song, that you might like :D**

**I also have news…there's going to be a major character death, coming up soon. Don't hate me for it, but it's someone you love :( But there's a twist to it…hmmm, what could it be?  
><strong>

**So here's the new chapter, I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry if there are any spelling errors, I'm writing this at 2:11am and in the morning im going to ask my mother to buy me an eggMcMuffin for energy so I can write out the next few chapters. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. **

When Hermione woke from hospital, it all felt like Déjà vu, seriously. She felt the same feeling she felt last time she woke up in the cold hospital ward, and saw the same thing every time she opened her eyes: the stone ceiling. The brunette groaned and sat up on the bed, her joints aching. When she looked at the calendar by the side of the bed she gasped: two days! She's been in here for two days! But when she looked at the clock by her bedside it was nearly 10pm, all the students were in the common room and it was pitch black outside. She swung one leg after the other over the bedside, put on a dressing gown and walked to madam Pomfrey's office. The medi -witch was called out by the familiar voice of the only girl still in the ward, looking up she dropped her pen and said in a surprised tone of voice: "Miss Granger! Oh thank heavens your finally awake!" Madam Pomfrey hurried from her desk to Hermione and checked her temperature and pulse "You feel fine, and you're pulse is normal. Oh good merlin, everyone was starting to get worried. We thought you were…oh never mind, you're fine and that's all that matters. I'll call Professor McGonagall right now…" Pomfrey moved from Hermione and fetched her owl who was sitting by her window sill, she quickly scribbled a note on a small piece of parchment and sent the owl on its way.

"Madam Pomfrey…there really is no need for asking Professor McGonagall to get out of bed at this late hour, I can go to my common room now, honestly…" Hermione began.

"Miss Granger…" Pomfrey called out. "You may need to hear this, dear" She said, ushering Hermione to sit on the seat across from her desk. When Hermione sat down she looked up. "What's going on?" 

"The students in your house and the head of your house, Professor McGonagall, have reason to believe that you were in fact poisoned, which lead to your hospitalisation here, for the second time in this term" she began "I have the results here…" Madam Pomfrey went into a side draw and pulled out a few test results. "We found painkillers and a trace of laxatives in your stomach…" 

"I took no such thing!" Hermione replied, astonished.

"We know, dear…but listen- Miss Weasley, said that there was no reason for you to contemplate hurting yourself like this, so we began to become suspicious- they think that Miss Brown and Miss Parkinson were somehow involved." 

Hermione went cold. She knew that neither of those girls liked her. But did they really hate her enough to try and kill her?

"Excuse me Madam Pomfrey, but when you say 'they' who do you mean?" 

"Well Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley, Ms Vane and…oh yes, Mr Malfoy" the elderly witch replied.

_Mr Malfoy…Mr Malfoy…_those darn words echoed in her head for a couple of minutes, before she was brought back to the present.

"Miss Granger are you alright, you seem to have lost some colour…"

"Oh I'm fine, thank you" Hermione replied politely, and as she went through the second sheet of her medical files, a very tired, worried Professor McGonagall in a long nightgown and slippers came rushing in with a candlestick in one hand.

"Oh thank heavens!" Professor McGonagall sighed with relief. "Poppy when I got your message I ran straight down here. Miss Granger are you okay?" McGonagall was eyeing her carefully- a way a cat would.

"Oh yes I feel fine, Professor. But, what happened?" Hermione knew that question didn't make much sense as it didn't make much obvious…or did it?

"Poppy I trust you told her about…you know…" McGonagall nodded, Pomfrey nodded back.

"Okay Hermione would you like to go back to your common room, tonight? I've alerted your classmates…many of them were still awake. I told them to await your return IF you decided to go back…" 

"I'd be glad to go back, tonight, if you don't mind Madam Pomfrey?" 

"Oh it's alright, dear! Just…be careful."

And with that, Hermione carried what she could out of the hospital wing, and to the Gryffindor common room where she was escorted by Professor McGonagall. As the transfiguration teacher approached the door, the fat lady didn't even have to wait for the password to be spoken before she swung the door open. Hermione stepped through the door and awaiting her in the common room were the very last faces she saw before the accident.

"Hermione!" Ginny ran and hugged her, soon followed by Harry, then Romilda and finally Ron who just gave her a quick squeeze.

"We got Professor McGonagall's owl just a few minutes ago…we were going to come see you in the morning in case you woke up by then, I guess not!" Neville gave Hermione pat on the back.

"How are you feeling?" Romilda asked, softly chucking a blanket over her shoulders.

"Guys seriously…I feel fine!" Hermione replied, and as she stepped forward she buckled at the knees slightly, nearly tripping over the carpet. It was like everyone was waiting for a bomb to go off because as soon as she made that movement, everyone had either gasped, yelped and flung their arms out to catch her. Even Seamus and Dean in the back had ran forward to catch her in case.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at everyone and then burst out in laughter. "Oh c'mon, seriously!"

"We just…we don't want…" Ron struggled to continued.

"We don't want you to end up back there, again." Ginny replied.

"Speaking of back there, who was the one that _put _me in there, anyways?"

There was a quick silent as someone in the back cleared their throat. Ron's jaw tightened and he stepped back along with everyone else as whoever cleared their throat came into sudden view…Lavender.

She looked like she had lost sleep, and loads of it. There were dark circles under her eyes, her mascara hadn't been removed yet, which deepened the circles, and her hair hadn't been brushed properly.

Lavender walked slowly into Hermione's gaze. She stopped. "Hermione…" Lavender croaked.

Hermione had the mind to scream in her face- but she didn't. she couldn't. Lavender looked as if she'd been crying for ages, and the pain in her eyes just wanted to make her hug her.

"Laven-" Ron began.

"No, let me finish" she waved her hands slowly beneath her, and then looked back up at Hermione, with modesty in her eyes.

"I am so sorry…so sorry for what I did." A few tears escaped down the blonde girl's face "I didn't want you to end up like this, I didn't" she breathed in "I didn't even know what I was doing. I don't even know what bloody laxatives are!" 

Hermione pursed her lips. She didn't reply.

"I'm so sorry…" Lavender's cheeks were streaming of tears at this point. "So sorry…I didn't want you to die…I don't hate you Hermione, I was just jealous. I hate it. So much…" Lavender's tears fell onto the rustic red carpet. Harry stepped forward to say something but Ginny held him back as she knew what Hermione was about to do.

No one would have expected the following; for Hermione to reach out and pull Lavender Brown into a heart-felt hug.

Lavender had continued to cry and mutter "I'm sorry…" into her shoulder, Hermione could feel the wet patch forming in her shoulder, and Romilda walked forward, prying Lavender off Hermione, and she wiped her tears.

"I forgive you" Hermione held her hand "It's okay." The good thing about Hermione was that she never held grudges, well…not for long, that is.

"Thank you" Lavender sniffed, and Romilda took her up the spiral staircase to the girls dorm.

When the muffled sobs of Lavender had escaped everyone's ears, Harry turned to his best friend. "Lavender didn't do as bad as Pansy Parkinson did." He began.

Hermione's eyebrows crossed "What do you mean, Harry?" 

"What he means to say is that Pansy laced your water with 12 painkillers. Lavender only used 1. It's been killing her ever since. But Parkinson…nothing" 

"How do you know she did it?" 

"Malfoy got it out of her. Had to Obliviate her of course, or she'd report him for borderline rape or something…"

"It'll all be sorted out" Ginny said "just for now, Hermione, go get some sleep, yeah?" 


	20. 3rd Floor Corridor

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! They make me smile, so much!  
><strong>

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's gonna get AKWARD between Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, trust me. **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

Draco Malfoy had awoken from a heavy, long nights sleep when he heard Blaise Zabini walk to his bed side and tell him in a stern, manly voice that: "Granger's awake." 

Of course, it took his mind a couple of seconds to register what he had said, before his eyes widened and he sat up in bed immediately. "What?" 

"I said…"Blaise replied, tapping his finger on Draco's bedpost "Granger's awake. Theo saw her in the great hall eating breakfast this morning." 

"This morning?" Draco yawned "What's the bloody time?"

"Well…"Blaise glanced as his wrist watch and then looked back at Draco "Nearly lunchtime. What time did you get to bed, mate? You always sleep in- but you've missed two classes…"

"Shit" Draco cursed, getting out of bed, grabbing some fresh clothes and ran to the showers.

It was cold outside, and the dungeons didn't help with the weather, either. Draco hurried through the corridors with Blaise by his side, and they walked to the great hall for some late lunch. The great hall was reasonably full, for the same reason why he didn't want to stay in the common room for so long- it was cold.

The first thing the blond set his eyes on was the curly bushy brown hair of a certain Gryffindor, as she sat beside Ginny and Lavender (who were laughing together at something that Ron had just said) while eating an apple.

As he approached the slytherin table, and sat down he couldn't stop looking at Hermione. It sounded obsessive and that irritated him but he just wanted to see if she was okay. I mean she _looks _okay so why shouldn't she be? He thought to himself.

Draco was snapped out of his glance when Blaise had plonked a hard, green apple onto his silver dinner plate, and then smirked at the disgruntled look he gave him. "Thanks" Draco muttered before biting hard into the fruit.

A few minutes later after hearing the ramblings from Millicent Bullstrode on Pansy's punishment by McGonagall, Hermione had gotten up, along with Ginny, Romilda, Lavender and Katie and left the great hall together in a group. Draco could have sworn he saw Hermione glance at him as she left through the doors.

In charms class, Hermione came into the classroom laughing with Harry at something that Ron had said, once again. She sat down and took her books out of her satchel bag and listened to whatever Flitwick was saying.

Halfway through the lesson Draco took out a small piece of parchment and scribbled a few sentences before folding the paper and charming it to fly at Hermione's face. As Flitwick had turned his attention to writing on the board, Draco pointed his wand at the paper off the table, and whispered "Wingardium Leviousa" as it levitated off the floor, he flicked his wand and the paper went head first to Hermione's face.

"Ouch!" She hissed, rubbing her forehead as the paper had hit on the pointy end. She looked around, then bent down and picked up the paper by her feet. She looked up again to see if anyone was looking and then slowly she opened the paper and read the few lines scribbled in rather neat writing: 

_Granger,_

_We need to talk. I've done my waiting. I really need to talk to you._

_Meet me in the dungeons after dinner, around 7pm._

_D.M_

She nearly scowled at the letter. As Draco watched her reaction from the corner of his grey eyes, he saw her crumple it up, slid her wand from her robes and whisper "_Indencio_" and the parchment was set on fire. As Flitwick smelt smoke and the paper soon turned to ash she whispered "_Aguamenti_" the smoke was put out in an instant as a few droplets of water fell onto the smoking pile of ash.

Draco scorned her reaction. Angrily he slammed his book cover closed, which drew the attention of some. But shot them deathly glares before grabbing his quill, dipping it in ink furiously and stabbing his parchment with the quill tip- attempting to write her a new note.

And then he felt a sharp prick on the back of his neck, he rubbed the nape of his neck with his hand before glaring down at the floor and seeing another piece of neatly folded parchment laid out on the floor. He picked it up and unfolded it:

_Not there. Anywhere else but there. Meet me outside the 3__rd__ floor corridor at 7pm._

_Hermione_

His temper calmed. He screwed up the paper, shoved it in his pocket and then turned around to see Hermione staring right at him. Nodding solemnly, Hermione turned her attention back to Harry and Lavender who were joking about something.

Draco smirked, but at the same time knew that Hermione didn't want to meet in the dungeons- because that was where they had kissed for a second time, and nearly…had sex.

And at that moment, in the middle of Flitwick's charm class, Draco Malfoy knew that Hermione Granger had the hots for him.

After double transfiguration, and then double Herbology everyone went straight to dinner. The hall was full, and as always, everyone was too busy eating to really say much. Draco picked at his roast potatoes, while Pansy, who had decided to continue her education at Hogwarts and stayed (she had a choice- either leave the school or stay with a no tolerance rule) was chatting away to Millicent about new routines for the next match, which was, incoherently, only 6 days away.

Hermione couldn't stop glancing at her watch from time to time, and when it was finally 6:53pm she had excused herself from the table (using going to the bathroom as an excuse) and left the hall, up the stairs and to the 3rd floor corridor.

She leaned against the wall, her arms folded and her robe wrapped tightly around her. She was freezing. When Draco had arrived only a few minutes after her she really was lost for words- she didn't know what to say after everything that had happened.

"Hey" She said, unfolding her arms from her chest.

"Hey" was all that he could say back "How are you feeling?" for once, he sounded like he actually cared.

"Better. Much better, actually" she breathed out "the only reasons I agreed to meet you here is because…" 

"We need to talk" he interrupted "Is what I was guessing when I came up here." 

"Y-Yes" she looked away, tearing from his wondrous grey gaze. "Everything that happens needs to be forgotten. I've even considered erasing those memories. Draco, this can't go on." 

"What's going on, Hermione?" 

"You calling me Hermione. Whatever happened to Muggleborn? Granger? Bushy haired freak? Mudblood?" she retorted "Everyone's getting suspicious."

"You called me Draco. And who gives a crap who's suspicious…!" 

"I do. They're my friends…" 

"And what? You'd rather let them have their happiness over your own?" 

"Who said I'm happy like this, Malfoy?"

"So it's back to Malfoy then, is it?" 

"That's not the point!" 

"No it's EXACTLY the point! I stood up for you, defended you when everyone's eyes were turned on you…hell I even got Pansy in trouble to clear your name in case anyone thought you had tried to kill yourself, and all you care about is WHAT YOUR FRIENDS THINK? That's low for you, even a Gryffindor…" 

"Oh you can talk. You're the one that got me in this! Tell me again, why did you kiss me on the quidditch pitch, that night? It wasn't necessary but you did anyway. So guess what Malfoy, YOU'RE the one that did this, YOU started it and I don't want to be a part of it any more. Look at what this had caused. I've been in hospital twice in one bloody term all because people think we're skulking around corners snogging each other!"

"So you're just going to walk away and pretend that nothing ever happened, right?" 

"Do you hear yourself, Malfoy? Nothing ever happened! It was just hormones or something, in the middle of a deserted corridor I had a rush, or something!" 

"A rush? Is that what you call it? They what do you call this, then?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply to him, confused but she was silenced as his lips came crashing down onto hers, knocking her against the wall he began to ravish her mouth with his.

She pushed him off and wiped his peppermint scent off her before walking away. Draco rushed after her, grabbed her arm and yanked her back, crashing into his body, he pushed her against the wall and continued to kiss her neck.

"Malfoy, stop!" but those weren't really cries of resistance, she wasn't resisting. His kisses were like heroin, so addictive- so hard to stop.

"Say it…say it Granger…" his kisses weren't sloppy, like how Ron's used to be. They were sweet and light- as if every one had its own meaning and emotion. A thousand thoughts were rolling through her mind.

"Just…" he kissed her light on her jaw "say…" and then again on her neck "It…" he kissed her chin, her big brown eyes looked down and stared into his. They were watery.

"We have to stop" she choaked out. But Malfoy, being Malfoy didn't stop, and neither did she as she began to kiss him as hard as she could. Wrapping her arms around him along with wrapping her legs around his waist they knocked into a suit of armour, before he perched the petite Gryffindor onto a window sill. Draco began to un button her cardigan.

Hermione froze.

"No…No, no, no!" she pushed him away from her. A look of horror upon her face. "What did I just say?" she cried "What did I just say to you? And then you go and do that?" 

"What I DID? You kissed me back!" he couldn't believe this. She wasn't pinning this on him and him only, was she?

"I…no…no this cannot happen! I don't care how much i…" she paused and then pursed her lips before leaping down from the window sill and heading towards the moving staircase.

"How much you-?" he blocked her way out. "How much you what, Hermione?" his eyes were pretty much tearing into her frail soul.

"I…I can never do this, Malfoy. Just stay away from me!" her voice was poor, almost crying.

"No…" 

"Malfoy…" she growled, trying to get past him.

"Tell me…you want this."

"I…" Hermione glanced from him, and then took out her wand. She bit her lip and then stared at him in the eyes. Pointing her wand to his chest she said: "Fidelius". Draco's mind suddenly went blank. She hadn't used oblivate on him- but it was like he suddenly knew something that only she would know. It was like he was trying to remember something but couldn't.

And before he could say anything to Hermione, she had darted from sight.

**Fidelius- a charm used to hide a secret within someone.**

**Find out WHAT exactly Hermione hid within Draco (even he doesn't know)in the newest chapter, tomorrow :D**

**BYEE!  
><strong>


	21. Sucker Punch

**I'm back! Here's the next chapter! I start school on Thursday 8****th**** :( so it's going to be pretty hard for me to update so much all the time.**

**I think in this chapter, all you feminists will like this. A LOT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

The tension between Draco and Hermione had died down during the next 2 days. She had completely ignored him, not looking at him in classroom, glancing at him at mealtimes or even mentioning him at all.

And all Draco did was sit there and wonder. Wonder what she had put inside of him that he couldn't get hold off. It sounded cheesy but that's all it was. Not even quidditch could get his mind off of it.

"Hey Draco, mate. Are you going to eat that? You need to eat something, bro…" Blaise pushed his goblet of pumpkin juice towards him "Go on, drink and eat something"

Draco scowled him and got up to leave the table, but Pansy yanked on his arm, staring up at him furiously "Are you kidding, Draco? You can't go now we've got the match in an hour- Slytherin versus Ravenclaw, remember?" 

And so he sat back down. He knew for a fact that Hermione would interest herself in the library rather than going out all the way to the pitch just to see the Slytherin seeker fly on his broom.

When breakfast had ended, heavy rain broke out all around the castle and hills. The sky was a daunting shade of grey and the grounds were covered in large patches of rain that looked like miniature lakes.

When the clock struck 11:00 many of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw students (that were involved with the match) stood up, leaving their breakfasts, and left the great hall to go and get ready. Draco remained at the table sipping on pumpkin juice.

"Oh for merlin's sake…" Theo sighed "Draco, get off your arse and hurry up we need to go!" 

"I couldn't give a shit about today's game…." Draco replied, pushing scrambled eggs off the side of his plate.

"You're the seeker! You're one of the best chances we've got to winning, now get up and come on!" 

"Get someone else to be seeker today or something…" he replied carelessly.

Blaise and Theo's face lit furiously. Blaise leaned down and yanked on his shoulder as hard as he could.

"Goddamn it, Blaise! What the fuck was that for?" 

"There is only one seeker. And that seeker is you. Now get off your rich ass and hurry up!"

He really had no choice but to get up and hurry on his way with Pansy crawling by his side.

On the Gryffindor table, Hermione was trying as hard as she could not to glance at him over her shoulder.

**(Song: Orbital Halcyon Radio edit)**

The rain was stopping the Ravenclaw quidditch team from scoring in the game, most of the time. Two beaters had been knocked towards a stall by a gust of wind and another had complained about the cold weather. A chaser started to argue that he was gonna catch a cold while the Ravenclaw seeker was too busy trying to find the snitch through the rain.

Draco had his goggles on, and zoomed through the rain the second his saw an ounce of gold fly past him, leaning off his broom he turned to the right and circled a Gryffindor stall, catching a glimpse of a few familiar Gryffindor faces cheering on certain players.

Draco circled the Gryffindor stall and then shot off into the air, where the snitch was heading towards, what seemed- the atmosphere. The rain started to beat on his pale cheeks- until they had become raw. The Ravenclaw seeker was halfway through the air when he suddenly went out of breath and fell through the sky. He regained his balance and flew down to the pitch in the hopes that the snitch would come back down.

And to no one's surprise- the snitch had literally turned around and went back down the pitch in the speed of light.

Draco huffed and shot his broom the other way- heading towards the pitch once again. He zoomed past a few Slytherin chasers but soon lost vision of the golden ball.

"Oh for god's sake…" he snapped, looking left and right, up and down, and saw nothing. Hovering for a few seconds he looked down and saw Pansy and a few Slytherin cheerleaders (who were covered in complimentary green jackets) and shivering.

He hovered more towards the north side of the pitch, and his eyes were caught on two students running down the long flight of stairs in the stall. He bent down slightly and rubbed his goggles to get a better view, and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Hermione and Ron standing at the bottom of the field, soaking wet, screaming and shouting at each other.

"Draco, mate!" Blaise screamed from afar. Draco tore his eyes from the arguing Gryffindor's and saw his best friend point sharply towards the sky. His eyes followed and saw the snitch suspended in mid-air, like it was teasing him or something.

He gripped on the edge of his fireboat and went up, sticking his arm out to catch the snitch. The Ravenclaw seeker had caught on to what he was doing and shot up in seconds to try and reach for the snitch before he could.

At the bottom of the pitch, Hermione was shouting at Ron for trying to kiss her in the middle of the game.

"I thought it was what you wanted, Hermione!" he shouted through the bursts of heavy rain.

"I didn't want anything, Ron!" Hermione replied "I didn't want to be kissed by anyone and I certainly didn't want to come to this game either!" 

"So why did you, then? Lead me on like this…!" 

"I did no such thing! YOU kissed ME!" Hermione hissed back, stepping through the mud and grass she strutted angrily away from him. Ron being himself, followed her.

"Mione wait!" 

"Do NOT!" She snapped at him, turning around, pointing her finger at his chest "Call me that! I HATE that name, and if you were truly my friend, you would know that!" 

"I want to be more than friends, Hermione please…listen to me!"

"No Ron I don't want to listen to anyone I've had it with guys in this school you're all the same!" 

Ron paused. "What guys? You mean Malfoy?"

"I've…said too much…" Hermione muttered and began to walk on. Ron grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"Ouch Ron, you're hurting me!" 

"DRACO MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS!" Lee Jordan screamed from the microphone, the Ravenclaw cheerleaders threw their purple and silver pom-poms on the floor and began to sulk. The Slytherin cheerleaders grabbed their pom poms and ran out into the pitch, kicking their legs up and cheering for their team.

Hilariously, Millicent Bullstrode tried to do a herky in the middle of a muddy field, slipped on the glass and fell on her bum.

Hermione shoved Ron off her and walked across the pitch, in front of everyone, not caring to the exit to the quidditch pitch. Ron chased after her.

"Ronald Weasley stop following me!" she shouted back at him.

"Hermione just stop and let me explain!" 

"I've let you explain for months about what you did! I forgave Lavender because I like her and I even forgave you even though you continue to be a COMPLETE PRAT!"

A roar of cheer was hearing from the Slytherin house- Hermione's attention was caught elsewhere while someone on a broom zoomed dangerously close to her- missing her by her attention was caught to the Slytherin quidditch team cheering on a not- bothered Draco Malfoy, Ron took this as his chance to 'change her mind' running to her, grabbing the back of her head and yanking her forward, into a forceful kiss.

Draco looked down, expecting to see Slytherin cheerleaders praising him in every way, and saw Hermione and Ron kissing. He growled angrily and every part of his body that contained his magical blood boiled. His eyes narrowed while grabbing the side of his goggles with one hand, ripped them off his face and threw them to the ground.

"Draco what's wrong?" Goyle shouted from afar. Draco ignored his concern and shot off the pitch, everyone's gaze followed his as a gust of wind flew past Ron and Hermione- where he had just took off from, as Hermione pushed Ron off.

"Get...off…ME!" Hermione tried to push him off but he tried to kiss her again. It was like he was trying to force her to kiss him back. So Hermione did the only thing she knew would throw him off her.

Hermione raised her right hand, balled it into a fist and punched him right across the face.

Sudden gasps were heard from across the stalls, of all houses. With a _crunch _sound and Ron swearing, he fell to the floor. Blood tricked off Hermione's knuckles, and she looked down at her now former boyfriend and friend.

As teachers ran onto the pitch frantically, she wiped his blood on her jumper and ran towards the quidditch pitch exit.

Oh what a day this had been- and it wasn't even lunchtime.


	22. Promises and tears

**I hoped you guys liked the last chapter. I LOVE writing stuff when Hermione punches and fights people. Its fun!**

**So the irony of the ending scene of the last chapter was that how in third year she had punched Draco in the nose, and Ron complimented her for it. Well in MY HP world it looks like the tables have turned on Roonil Wazlib.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

Hermione stormed into the great hall for lunch. Everyone was staring at her- and she couldn't give a damn. What annoyed her mostly about the other houses (especially Hufflepuff and Slytherin) is that they liked to spread rumours that weren't true- and if they were, add something to it that would surely shock whoever they whispered it to. Hermione grabbed a sandwich off the platter and bit into in angrily, before grabbing an apple and slamming it onto her plate.

"Uh Hermione Granger?" a small first year Hufflepuff squeaked from behind her. Hermione turned around and raised an eyebrow "Yes?"

"T-this is f-for you…" the first year, shaking, held out a small envelope addressed to her.

"Thanks" she replied quietly, and ignoring all the stares, ripped open the seal and read what was scribbled onto it. It wasn't anyone's handwriting that she noticed:

_Nice punch today, Granger._

_Not bad for a girl._

_B.Z_

Hermione's eyes widened and she turned around to see Blaise Zabini smirking right at her. He winked. She crumpled the letter in her hand, grabbed her wand, pointed it at the paper- ball, and it immediately got caught on fire. She turned around, grabbed her bag and walked out of the great hall. Ginny and Romilda got up from their seats and rushed to follow her.

As Hermione reached the transfiguration courtyard, she felt someone hold her back.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, out of breath. "We need…to talk to you!"

Romilda flicked her long curly hair back and gave her a hard look. "Why did you punch Ron?"

"Did you see him kiss me? Against my will, might I add…" She began, and looked at her two friends that looked oblivious "I guess not."

"Ron's in the hospital wing and McGonagall's confused. The only reason why she hasn't called you up to her office is because Ron admitted to what he did…he's sorry, too" 

"So why hasn't he come and said it to my face? And why do you care, all of a sudden? When he punched the shit out of Malfoy no one cared!"

"It's MALFOY Hermione, no one cares about him. Do you?" 

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but knew whatever she said wouldn't comply. Instead she turned around and walked back into the entrance hall, taking the longer way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"I don't know why he's making a fuss out of all of this- it's his fault!" 

"We know Hermione, but you didn't have to punch him. His nose is broken!" 

"Well so is my heart!" She snapped, turning to the first flight of moving stairs.

"Hey guys! Hang on! Hermione, wait!" the familiar voice of Lavender brown sounded as the curly blonde haired 7th year ran up to Romilda, Hermione and Ginny.

"What's going on, Lavender?" Romilda asked. She turned to Hermione "I wouldn't go up there if I were you…" 

"Why? What's going on up there?" Hermione became suddenly ignorant and ignored her before carrying on up the stairs.

"No Hermione! Stop!" she screeched at her, but as Hermione turned to the next flight of stairs, Lavender screamed at her again "Don't go up to the third floor!"

Ginny and Romilda looked down curiously at Lavender, who had gone a pale colour: she was trying to warn Hermione of something.

"Hermione, stop!" Ginny shouted, as her eyes had finally caught on what Lavender was talking about.

"Seriously you three what is going on? I don't see anyth—"Hermione's face went from angry to blank.

For a girl who usually had colour in her face and a hint of blush on her cheeks- had suddenly gone pale.

And in the corner of the entrance to the third floor corridor, kissing heavily with their arms wrapped around each other- were Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione's mouth became ajar. She just- stared at them. Neither of the two Slytherins had noticed her standing there. Lavender ran to her side and tried to pull her away from the scene before she done another "Ron" on one of the 7th years. But Hermione didn't move.

Her satchel fell from her shoulder, the unfastened flap opened and her books fell to the floor with a _BUMP._

Pansy screeched in surprise as she saw Hermione standing there, breathing in and out heavily, her face blank.

"Uh…" Pansy nudged Draco in the shoulder, "What!" he hissed into her ear, before she motioned him to look up, and to his surprise saw Hermione staring right at him.

Only two days ago that PRICK was kissing her right in the same corner he was with Pansy!

Hadn't he realised what she put inside of him no more than 3 days ago? Or was he just too stupid to figure it out?

Hermione's eyes began to water, but she did not cry. She had had enough of crying. She just picked up her satchel, while her three friends picked up the books that were scattered all around the floor. Lavender and Ginny put an arm on her shoulder, and walked her back down the stairs, into the great hall.

Draco gulped. Pansy mumbled something into her ear and picked up her knickers from the floor.

"I'll see you in the common room, then…" she replied awkwardly and just walked away from him.

Hermione was walked back into the great hall- only minutes after she had left, and soon most of the attention was directed to her. A few tears idly fell down her cheeks, and dripped onto the Gryffindor table. Her friends surrounded her, asking questions.

Hermione what's wrong?

Hermione what happened?

Who did this to you?

What's going on?

Hermione do you want a tissue?

Blaise had torn himself from his gaze and saw that Hermione was crying. He stopped eating his lunch and suddenly became interested.

"What did Draco do, now?" he turned to Theo, who was grinning. "Him and Pansy are off somewhere in the middle of a corridor…guess she caught them, eh?" 

Blaise rolled his eyes and got up from the table, rushing from the great hall he went straight to the Slytherin common room.

It didn't take much to guess that Draco was sitting in the middle of the common room, on the leather couch, staring into the green flames in the fireplace. Every time he flicked his wand to turn them to the shade of red (like they were in the Gryffindor common room) they would imemdiently turn back to green.

The portrait of Salazar Slytherin slammed open, and Blaise walked through.

"What did you do, Draco?" he suddenly asked.

Draco turned to him "I was kissing Pansy in the middle of the third floor corridor and she caught me." 

"And why would you kiss Pansy when you like Granger?"

Draco's face suddenly turned cold "Why do you even CARE?"

"I don't. I care about the fact that you're going around seducing girls when you share no interest in them but one!"

"Well I can't have 'the one' can I, Blaise? She's involved with someone else!" 

"What? Weasley?" Blaise snorted and leaned against the portrait hole "did you see what she did to him after the match?" Blaise asked.

Draco shrugged. "Went off somewhere to shag, I guess."

"She punched him, you idiot. He kissed her _forcefully _and here you sit acting like the most unluckiest bastard in the world while Weasley's stuck in the hospital wing with a broken nose!"

"She punched him?" 

"Are you deaf, or what?" Blaise snapped. "And now you've blown your chances with her because you were off snogging Parkinson. Very well done"

The portrait hole opened suddenly.

"Why didn't someone tell me?" 

"You zoomed off somewhere on your broom, missed the action" said Theo, who had just walked into the common room.

"She hates you, man. She's currently crying in the middle of the great hall…" Theo explained. Draco stood up from the leather couch and walked hastily towards the door. "I got to go tell her…" 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Blaise said, blocking Draco from the portrait door. "She just punched Weasley and now he's in hospital. She may be a girl but she's got spunk, man. She'll fucking rip your ear off if you go anywhere near her…" 

"Yeah, imagine her FRIENDS. And I'm just talking about the girls, dude" Theo snorted, and then grabbed today's version of the daily prophet, and began to read the front page.

When Hermione got up from the Gryffindor table and proceeded to walk out of the hall, some of the students went quiet. Harry, Neville, Romilda, Lavender, Padma, and Ginny all followed her to the common room.

"I don't know why he'd do that to her…" 

"They're not even together…" 

"So why is she crying over him…" 

These were the whispers of many first and third year students late at night in the Gryffindor common room as Hermione walked down the spiral staircase in her night clothes.

Some of the girls glanced at her from the side, to which she scowled at, and sat next to Harry on the comfy couch facing the fire.

Hermione breathed out, and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "I haven't done this in ages…" she said, closing her eyes and letting the feeling of relaxation sink in. "I miss what we used to be" 

"We're growing up, Hermione" Harry placed a hand over his "But I must say, you're punches are spot on" he laughed, closing his eyes and then yawning. "Can I ask you something?" he whispered quietly into his best friend's ear.

Hermione nodded yes sheepishly. "Do you like him?" 

"Ron? Not any more…" 

"No, not Ron. I mean Malfoy. Do you like him?"

Hermione fell silent. She didn't want to answer him but Harry seemed to be the only one who didn't judge her.

"I don't know…" she began, Harry faced her.

"I don't mind if you do. I'd just rather you have the hots for someone who didn't want me or Ron dead" 

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you…" she began.

Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"Much…" she finished.

Harry stretched his arms up "He's not as bad as he used to be, I guess. Just promise me this, Hermione…" she looked up at him, his almond shaped eyes were sincere.

"Promise me that if anything ever happens…you won't stray yourself from me. You're my closest friend. One of my first. I don't want to lose you…okay?" 

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him into a deep, thoughtful hug.


	23. 2nd floor corridor

**I LOVED the Harry/Hermione bit at the end. It's probably one of the best things I've ever written :)**

**Don't be impatient! Something important's gonna come up soon!  
><strong>

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELOGNS TO JK ROWLING.**

Pansy Parkinson was getting on everybody's nerves. And not for the first time. Draco had publically humiliated her in front of every single Slytherin the following morning. She was going around telling all the girls that she was back with Draco, which lost the poor guys the respect of some of his crew. It was a joke that Pansy would even think that.

So in the morning, after breakfast, he shouted some rather…obscene things at her, to get him off his dick (not literally, of course)

The season was growing into winter very fast. Although there was no snow, there was the cold. Students had taken it to wear thicker scarves, hats, gloves and their robes everywhere. (Herbology class was cancelled for two weeks because the plants had frozen solid) over night. Frost grew on the windows and if you stayed outside for more than 30 minutes…you had a death wish.

Hermione had begun to spend more of her time with Harry than anyone else. This would include just staying in the common room for the whole day, talking, teaching Hermione how to play chess and daring each other to try different flavours of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. Cheerleading practice was cancelled for a few days because of the freezing cold weather. The pitch was wet and slippery and was basically a seasonal hazard if anyone stepped out on there.

Ron had asked to stay in the hospital for an extended couple of days (he complained about one side of his face being numb after using skele-grow potion) and isolated himself from everyone. He felt bad for what he did to Hermione, but what still delusional to the point where he always blamed himself second for things.

"Queen to…uh what's that one called again?" Hermione asked Harry.

"E5" he replied, smiling.

"Oh…queen to E5, then." The black chess piece moved towards the spoken space, and her queen took the chair she was sitting on and whacked Harry's king off the chess board.

"So…I won, right?"

"Wait…hang on…" Harry analysed the board for a second before saying proudly "knight to E5"

The knight road its horse towards Hermione's queen, and before she could say anything- it had taken out its little sword and knocked the queen, quite barbarically, off her throne.

"So I guess YOU won, then" Hermione grumbled, but smiled and stretched her arms.

"It's much easier to win against someone who doesn't really like the game. Ron's a pro at this" 

Hermione had sighed at the mention of his name. "How is he?" 

"He asked to stay in the hospital for a few more days…" 

"Is he going to hogsmeade with you, today?" 

"Nope. " Harry replied "Are you sure you're just going to stay here? It seems kind of eerie to just stay here...alone"

"Nonsense, Harry…I have Ron" she joked.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, I'm gonna go get my jacket and head off. I'll buy you something from Zonko's. Promise" Harry ran up the stairs, grabbed his coat, came back down, waved goodbye to Hermione and left through the door.

Hermione was alone. She changed into a white t shirt and grey cardigan and jeans, before leaving the common room and heading towards then library to catch up on some light reading.

Blaise had gone with Theo, Crabbe and Goyle to the Hogwarts express that would lead to Hogsmeade. Draco decided to stay because he didn't like the idea of freezing while walking outside, from the comfort of his own common room (that had been heated magically). He opted go to the library and grab a book from the Dragon section and occupy himself for a few hours. So he grabbed his cloak, and headed out of the dungeons and up the viaduct entrance, through the courtyard and down a few corridors before heading up to the 2nd floor corridor.

The corridors were surprisingly empty, because the outside corridors didn't have any heating; you could say that the walls and flooring were 'stone cold'. It was also misty outside, the windows were frozen and the paved courtyard had puddles of rain that had frozen over.

In the library, Hermione returned a couple of books and sat down onto one of the armchairs, and turned to the first page of _magical drafts and potions. _The library was empty, all the students remained in the great hall or went to Hogsmeade with the other students- The occasional students came in to get a book, check it out, and then leave. But other than that, Hermione was all alone.

At around midday, the library door swung open, and in walked a tall 7th year blond. Hermione only glanced up for a second, not realising who it was. When her eyes fell back to her book, shielding her face, Draco walked towards the legal section and picked out a particular red covered book before walking towards the arm chairs that Hermione was near. He found a rather comfy seat and sat down, turning to the first page of his book.

As Draco continued to read through the next few pages, he couldn't help but look up and glance at the girl sitting opposite him. He found it rather odd how most students would be in their common rooms or in the great hall, as this precise girl was just sitting there reading. But he just shrugged it off and continued to read.

Hermione peered over the pages of her book and found the way he was sitting somewhat familiar. It only took her a couple of seconds to realise who it was, before she closed her book hesitantly, quietly stood up and began to walk away.

Draco still hadn't noticed who she was, as her long hair was put into a French braid, he usually saw her with her hair out.

Hermione checked her book out and quickly left the library, relieved to have left Draco by himself. As she turned to corner to go to the great hall she slipped on a frozen puddle of water, and fell flat on the floor.

"Ouch!" she hissed, dropping her book which slid along the floor- and hit the tip of someone's shoes. That certain someone bent down, retrieved the book and walked towards her. Sticking his pale hand out, Hermione took it without seeing who had helped her up and fell right into the gaze of Draco Malfoy.

"Clumsy today are we, Granger?" a small grin escaped from the side of his lips, as he handed back her book. Hermione shoved the loose tendrils of her hair behind her ear and breathed out, shaking from the cold "Thank you" she breathed, and continued to walk past him.

"No kiss for your saviour?" He prodded. Hermione turned around and narrowed her eyes.

"Back to your old self, I see" Hermione replied.

"You can talk" said Draco. Stepping forward "Why aren't you at Hogsmeade with Potty and Weasel?" 

Hermione sighed, angry "It's none of your business, Malfoy. And Ron is still in the hospital wing" she explained.

"That doesn't explain why you're avoiding socialising with you friends. Why would you stay cooped up in a school full of kids that are kind of scared of you?" 

"Why were you snogging Pansy Parkinson in the same place you kissed me a few days ago? Trying to re live the moment?" 

Draco's face suddenly fell. "I'll just ignore what you said."

"Sure you will…" she snorted, and turned to leave.

But as Hermione walked through the corridor, she felt a strong hand grip onto her wrist, and wrench her back. "Hey!" she hissed, and was greeted to the same cold gaze that she hadn't seen in weeks.

"What is your problem, Malfoy? Let go of me!" 

"I'll tell you why I was kissing Pansy: I saw you kissing Weasley. There. I said it." He snapped, letting go of her wrist.

"But why would you go and do that, after what she did to me?"

"You know Hermione- you're pretty selfish sometimes. That time I saved your petite ass from that interrogation from your friends- all you've done is ignore me. Act like nothing ever happened…"

Hermione hadn't noticed that he walked right up to her, only inches from her face, he was towering over her. "…you act like you didn't want it." 

"I don't want anything, Malfoy. Not from you, anyway" 

"So tell me, why you kissed me back in the third floor corridor, tell me why you kissed me in the dungeons, and why you kept staring at me in the great hall at meal times, in transfiguration and charms, why did you reply to my message? Why were you crying when you saw me with Pansy, then? It is because you hate me? Or is it because you actually _like me?" _

Hermione gulped. He had a point. Why would she bother to go through all of that and expect nothing to evolve from it?

Draco looked down at her face, she looks blank. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and turned around, walking off.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to feel the soft, sensation of strawberry scented lips on his. Hermione had literally jumped on him, and kissed him sensually on the lips, full on the mouth.

Draco responded with more enthusiasm that Hermione thought possible- his hand snaked around her waist like a snake, pulling her in closer. Hermione wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down closer for the kiss. And Hermione didn't stop. Her mind was clear, for the first time in weeks, she felt like she was doing the right thing.

They really didn't care if anyone saw them. And right there, in the middle of the 2nd floor corridor, at exactly 12:28pm in the afternoon, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy both knew that they were in love with each other.


	24. Entwined

**I'm back! Just started year 11 (last year at school for those who don't know) at school and we've got TONS of coursework…Urgh.**

**A lot has been happening lately, and I've been thinking and planning out how to write out this "scene" that you're about to read. I've read a lot of smut, in my time… (Makes me sound old which I'm not. I'm between 14 and 19 years old) …It's easy to read, but I find it quite difficult to write (without making it sound horrible or too perverted) I'm trying to make this as romantic/raunchy as possible…so bear with me **

**I have other good news…my lovely mother asked a friend to make me a certain "letter". So when I came home from getting my Starbucks (yum) I saw something addressed to me. I opened it and saw my OWN Hogwarts letter! Addressed to me, with the Platform nine and three quarter's ticket and everything so I'm super happy right now.**

**So yeah, here's the chapter. I hope it's as hot/raunchy/sexual/romantic as you wanted it to be. Since you guys have been waiting like 23 chapters for this moment. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

**This song is CRUCIAL to this scene: Please PLEASE play: ****Bon Iver Blindsided – you will have to play it on repeat to fit with the scene. **

Hermione removed her lips from Draco's and stared into his grey eyes. He looked down at her, searching Hermione's eyes for some feeling- and found it.

She grabbed his hand and held it softly, before pursing her lips slightly and turned away, thinking for a second.

He became confused, and touched her chin lightly with his index finger, making Hermione look at him. She looked between scared/worried, and in deep thought. Then she turned to him and moved a little forward, standing on her tip toes she lightly kissed him on the side of the mouth and whispered lightly (shaking a little in her voice) into his ear: "come with me" and walked hand in hand with Draco towards the 7th floor corridor.

The hallways were empty. Not a student was seen in sight. All students were either in the great hall during study period (which no one was allowed to leave until 2pm- it was currently 12:32pm) or at hogsmeade. Hermione walked silent along the corridors with Draco hand in hand. With each step she took she began to think about what she was going to do.

Choosing to finally loose her virginity with a boy she had hated for 6 years, and known since she was 11, was the equivalent to getting married inside her head. It was a huge deal. She had heard that the first time it usually hurts, but really didn't care. She knew she was doing the right thing, with the boy she loved.

Draco Malfoy.

The blond kept stealing glances at the curly haired Gryffindor as they walked to the 6th floor corridor. Hermione kept looking at the floor. He knew that she was thinking what he was thinking about- sex.

Was it really the right thing to do? Did he feel like it was betraying his family or his friends? His house or his status? But truth be told…he really didn't care.

As they reached the fat Lady portrait, who was brushing her hair, Hermione shakily whispered the password, trying to act calm "Elder" she said.

The fat lady glanced at Hermione's worried face, and then at Draco who was looking in the other direction, his face fully drawn of nerves. But trusting the young Gryffindor and the young Slytherin she opened the portrait hole, and let them both in.

Thankfully, the rest of the portraits were either fast asleep or at a meeting in Dumbledore's office. Hermione led Draco into the common room, to the rug that sat in front of the fire. Cascading her robe to the armchair beside. She faced him.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but as his mouth opened it became suddenly ajar as Hermione slipped off her thin jumper, only remaining in her vest (where her cleavage was visible). She held her jumper in her hands for a few seconds before tossing it to the end of the couch.

He still didn't say anything. But gulped when her hands found the buckle of his trousers and began to undo them. He didn't expect her to be so forward about this.

It wasn't a secret that Hermione Granger was a virgin. Ron had never had sex with her, and after pressuring her for months, she knew that if she ever did with him, it would feel so wrong.

His hands slid down to hers, and stopped her from unzipping his trousers.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes confused and watery. It looked as if she was going to cry. He held her hands in his, cupping them.

"Are you…sure?"

Hermione only nodded.

And so with every kiss that took place from that question onwards, a piece of clothing came off. First it was Hermione's jeans, then Draco's shirt, then trousers, and so on. The shoes and socks were the last to come off. His hands trailed up the front and back of her body. His fingers unclasping her bra, and it fell to the floor.

She was very beautiful. Clothed and naked. She wasn't exactly what you'd call 'thin' thank god. But she wasn't voluptuous like Pansy. She had a petite figure. And for a girl that usually ate tons and exercised less, she was gifted with a nice looking body. He couldn't care what she looked like, big or small- it was who he was with that mattered.

Hermione kissed his jaw, and her hands trailed down his chest. Draco's thumb circled around the bottom lip, and she kissed the tip of his finger lightly.

Of course, it hurt as first. She always knew it would. It was like a sudden ripping, or burning if you will. As he moved within her, gently and always so caringly, the pain began to subside and she soon felt what she knew to be pleasure. Her first moan escaped from her lips. Draco kissed her neck gently, as she ran her fingers through his blond hair. His thrusts became faster, only on her command.

"Draco…" she whispered, her fingers digging into his pale back as his thrusts deepened and quickened.

The red and orange flames crackled in the fireplace, licking the edges of the firewood as the two tumbled to the floor, and Hermione dominated him, while being on top.

She didn't know what to do, and he guided her. She began to move on top, back and forth very slowly. His fingers lightly slid up and down her hips, gripping (not too tightly) as she went up and down. Her long, golden brown hair was in front of her face, and her back, covering her shoulders. She had covered her lower back and his legs with her robe.

Hermione smelled like fresh, sweet strawberries. This only collided with the smell of peppermint coming from Draco. Hermione's breaths became deeper as she rode faster, and faster as he began to moan her name: "Her…Hermione…"

Their eyes met for a brief second, and stayed like that. She didn't take her eyes off him, nor did he on hers. She looked at him the whole time.

Hermione gripped his shoulders as she began to get faster, feeling her first orgasm about to commence, her hands found his chest, and she pushed hard (not too hard) and lifted her body up for a second, then plunged back down. Draco removed the strands of hair from her face.

It felt like building up a ripple of excitement mixed with every single emotion she had ever felt with him, like a volcano about to erupt in her stomach, an intense pressure…

Draco's hand gripped on her hips as the feeling soon rushed over, groaning lightly and softly as they both came, and she rode the wave of her orgasm out.

Hermione's chest rose up and down, she took gulps of breath, she looked down at Draco who was almost covered in sweat. His blond hair at the front fringe was stringy, but made him look even hotter. The tingly sensation remained in both their bodies, as Draco's hands trailed up from her stomach to her breasts and to the back of her shoulders where he pulled her down gently and kissed her softly on the lips, which she complied by kissing him on the forehead.

Hermione rested her head on his chest- feeling his heartbeat quicken after the excitement and then slowly build down, back into its original rhythm. Draco's hand found hers and they entwined their fingers together.

Lying on the floor, in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Draco looked to the left and stared into the flames of the fire, their heartbeats pounding with a flutter of complete happiness…

Together.

**I hoped you all liked this chapter. It was very hard for me to write. Finally! They have finally decided to have sex! Took a while, too! I didn't really know when the right time was, so I chose here while writing the draft summaries for the chapters. This is the closest I'll probably ever get to writing "smut" but you never know, maybe I'll change the way I do it someday from now. **

**I also hope that this was believeable for you guys, as well. I didn't want it to seem unrequited or anything like that.**

**Notice how I didn't use the words "I love you" in this chapter. I prefer to read and write scenes that don't require much speech. I don't think Draco nor Hermione needed to say it, as the love was already there, don't you think?**

**The next chapter will come soon, though. Don't know when but it will.**

**So for now, good bye **

**Sophie**

**Xxxx**


	25. Amortenia

**Okay, so some people in the reviews section have wondered "what if someone walks in on them?" that was EXACTLY the issue I had when brainstorming over this chapter. I had to make the moving/talking portraits either be asleep or somewhere else. The deal with the Gryffindor students was that they would either be: a) at Hogsmeade for 3 hours b) for 1****st****-2****nd**** years, they would be in the great hall studying for also 3 hours. (Compulsory for students to REMAIN in the hall at all times) so now that I've got that out of the way, here's the new chapter:**

**OH- I SHOULD ALSO MAKE CLEAR THAT HERMIONE WILL ****NOT ****BECOME PREGNANT. They didn't use any form on contraception and let's just say that they're lucky, okay?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

Hermione was the first to realise the time. Nearly an hour had passed since the kiss in the corridor which lead to…well, you know. Draco had fallen fast asleep, and Hermione had nearly drifted off too hadn't she seen the time on the grandfather clock in the corner of the common room. Shaking to wake him up, Hermione reached for her bra and underwear, and as Draco yawned and stretched he place a light kiss on her shoulder before turning around to find and retrieve his clothing.

"I think I'm going to go have a shower…I smell of sex" Hermione said as she ran up the spiral staircase, and came back down a few seconds later holding a bag of toiletries and some fresh clothes.

As Draco threw his shirt back on, Hermione sat on the armchair across from him. "You…don't regret it, do you?" 

He looked up, a little surprised by her take on this "Why would I regret it?"

"Just asking" Hermione fidgeted with her fingers, before grabbing her stuff and getting up, walking towards the exit of the common room.

Draco had already changed back into his clothes and explained that he'd have a shower in the boys' bathroom soon after. As they both left through the Gryffindor portrait hole, a little dishevelled, Hermione gave Draco a slight kiss on the cheek before walking in the other direction to the bathroom. But as she turned the corner she felt a hand slide around her waist and pull her towards certain someone.

Draco kissed the shell of her ear and whispered "_See you in potions tomorrow, then" _pushing the strands of curly hair from her neck and kissing her. She laughed and pushed him away before turning to face him "If I get a love bite, I will hex your balls off"

"I bet you will" he smirked, and then left for the dungeons.

Later that day, Harry, Ginny, Lavender and the rest of the Gryffindor's had returned to Hogwarts, each of them carrying their little bags of sweets, and whatever else they could find (it was thought that some slytherins had sneaked in some fire whiskey) and started to layabout the common room (specifically around the couch)

Hermione felt a little awkward as she watched the carpet and fire, knowing that she was there no longer than an hour ago- naked, with Draco Malfoy. She couldn't get the images out of her head.

"So did you do it, then?" Harry asked Hermione.

Her face immediately shot up and her eyes snapped open "what?" she said warily.

"I said, did you do it? Finish your potions essay last night?" Harry repeated.

Hermione sighed of relief "Of course. I finished it last week. It was due yesterday, Harry" Hermione replied.

Ginny rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Hermione. "Are you okay? You seem a little distracted"

"I'm fine…just a little tired" Hermione yawned. Yes, she was actually tired. She grabbed the rest of her books and headed up to the girls dormitory for bed, despite it being only 7 at night.

In the Slytherin common room, Draco had seemed surprisingly happy (Blaise was the first to notice- he probably figured out what had happened but didn't say anything) and spent the majority of him time sitting in his favourite leather armchair by the green flames of the fireplace, with a book in hand and the daily prophet on the arm rest.

"Theo and Pansy snuck in some fire whiskey for a little dare tonight, you game?" Blaise said, taking a seat opposite his best friend.

Draco snorted, and turned to the next page of the daily prophet before replying slyly "And witness the monstrosity that will take place afterwards? I think not…" 

From the corner of Blaise's eye he saw Pansy approaching, and kicked Draco's shins with his foot.

"Ouch! What the Fu—"

"Hey!" Pansy lazily lay across a leather armchair. The more bulky one. She stretched her arms and then turned on her stomach, facing Draco who wasn't interested in her, nor cared about her appearance. "Why didn't you come with us to hogsmeade, today?"

Draco sighed, annoyed "Has it ever occurred to you that I wouldn't be interested in nicking bottles of firewhiskey every other weekend, Pansy?"

Blaise's eyebrows raised, and he chuckled. "He's right, Parkinson. I wouldn't like to wake up on a Monday morning with a hangover…" 

"Oh screw you guys, your becoming old men. Live a little" She replied.

"Of course I live a little, Pansy. I'd just rather not live waking up in the morning in a pool of my own vomit." Draco snapped. Pansy stormed off, angry.

Blaise hissed sarcastically "What's up your ass, today?"

Draco didn't look up at him "Nothing" he mumbled. Blaise raised an eyebrow and left for the dormitory "See you later then"

Ginny and Romilda had noticed something very…odd about Hermione. Not only had she not engaged in much conversation but she kept staring at the same spot in the common room…the carpet. What the hell was that on about?

When the sun had risen in the sky for the next day, the normal routine of getting up, having a shower, getting dressed and heading to breakfast wasn't out of the question. Divination for Harry and Ron (Who had returned back to the common room the next morning) and double Arithmancy was followed by a break and then potions, where Hermione knew- a certain blond was expecting her.

As she walked into the classroom she felt someone shove past her, only to have a note slipped into the pocket of her robes, Hermione sat down and pulled the folded parchment out, reading it.

_Hermione,_

_Meet me in the astronomy tower tonight at 6pm._

_Draco _

Hermione wanted to smirk at the fact that he had addressed her by her first name in the note, and instead of signing in his signature wrote his name. She threw the paper in her satchel and pulled out a fresh piece.

Without anyone seeing, Hermione tossed the folded parchment to his desk. He opened it:

_Okay, at 6pm but no later than that because we've got late night cheerleading practice. Sorry._

_Hermione_

_X_

She hadn't really meant to put an X underneath her name, but why not?

Draco received the note, a small smile escaped from the side of his mouth, nodded and began to listen to Slughorn's babbling.

"Now, today students we'll be looking at a potion we made last year… Amortenia. Many of you, as I read your results in your potions exam, had failed to answer the correct section ON this potion correctly. That is why, today and tomorrows lessons, shall be focused on this…" Slughorn pulled out a readymade batch of Amortenia in a cauldron from under his desk.

"Now, who remembers what this actually is?"

Hermione raised her hands "The most powerful love potion in the world, sir" she replied.

"Ah yes! Miss Granger! I remember you answering this one last year, what pleasant memories. Dear child, can you show and explain what this particular brew does?" 

"Amortenia is a powerful brew of love potion. Of course, it doesn't reflect real love- more of an obsession or infatuation…" 

Ron flinched at this; he remembered the last encounter with love potion- which ended with a trip to the hospital wing.

"And what do YOU smell, Miss Granger?" Slughorn asked.

Hermione gulped. The last time she had done this all she had smelled reminded her of Ron. Her love interest then. She couldn't lie, as the Amortenia fragrance was lie- proof. She stepped forward, gripping on her book, and leaned in slightly to smell the potion.

"I smell…" she began, the colour of the potion quickly changed from the fiery red colour of Ron's hair to a vibrant green shade. "…Peppermint…" she sniffed again, the colour of the smoke changed to a darker green. Draco's eyes flickered up.

"Why is her Amortenia smoke _green?" _Katie Bell whispered to Lavender, who only shrugged.

The smoke turned golden brown.

"…firebolt smoke…" Hermione suddenly said. Ron's eyes widened, trying to think of the one student that actually HAD a firebolt broom.

The smoke finally turned to a platinum white/blond colour.

"And…and…blond-"Hermione paused. she backed away from the cauldron and walked back beside Lavender. Draco had been watching her the whole time. Her Amortenia had smelled of him!

Ron's eyes narrowed.

Throughout the lesson, each student had made their own brew of Amortenia and got the chance to smell it. Harry's was Ginny's hair, fresh grass and mince pies…the ones that she had made in 6th year.

Lavender's smelled of sharp cologne, a cleansweep 2003 (the only one belonged to a Slytherin) and cinnamon.

But Ron's had no smell.

But it was Draco's- who in the final test, had to say his aloud to prove to Slughorn that it was brewed properly. He leaned over the cauldron and sniffed the smoke.

The smoke immediately turned a golden honey brown.

"Strawberry scented shampoo…" he began "blueberry jam…" He paused at the last one, and glared at Slughorn.

"Go on" The potions master replied.

Ron listened in carefully as he began to re do his potion.

"And…and…new books" he said quietly.

"Excuse me Mr Malfoy? I didn't hear that…" Slughorn said.

"New books…" Draco said again "I smell…new books" 

At that moment, Hermione's head had snapped up from reading through her potion, and her eyes widened at what Draco had just said. Ron in anger nearly crushed the lavender sprigs in his hand.

**So here's the newest chapter! I hope you liked it!  
><strong>

**If you didn't get what Draco's Amortenia was like:**

**Strawberry shampoo- Hermione's shampoo**

**Blueberry Jam- Hermione always has it on toast**

**New books- Hermione loves to read.**

**Hermione's Amortenia:**

**Firebolt smoke- Draco's broom is a firebolt**

**Peppermint- Draco's cologne**

**Blond- the colour and smell of his beautiful blonde hair **

**And it also looks like Ron's back on the jealous prowl.**

**And BTW- A character is going to die soon, so say goodbye to your beloved Characters!**

**BUT there will be a twist to their death…so watch out.**

**Sophie**

**X**


	26. Amortenia II

**Okay so ive returned, and its completely out of the blue that im writing this chapter. I WAS going to leave it for at least another week but I felt kind of bad that I just left the last chapter hanging. Im busy doing schoolwork because its my last year and I need to study, so sorry if I don't upload for like a week or so. Currently, while im not being forced to write essays, im planning my final destination story with Harry Potter characters. Most of the deaths ive come up with are pretty gruesome, hehe.**

**So heres the newest chapter for you guys :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

Hermione gulped and her eyes fell back down to her book, pinching the pages as she flipped through her potions hardback cover she went straight onto the page Amortenia. It was very unlike her to brush up on these kinds of potions since she did it last year and always had stuff like this memorized.

Her eyes trailed through the chapter listed AMORTENIA and she stopped to read (carefully) a small paragraph at the midsection of the page: 

…_It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that __**they find most attractive, even if the person themselves don't acknowledge their fondness for the object of their affection**__ until actually smelling it. The smell of Amortenia is either the __**smell of someone as the desire of obsession, true love, or infatuation**__. _

_The irony of this, however is that Amortenia itself doesn't create real love. Not even an illusion. It creates an obsession for the person who drinks it, and witnesses the first person they SEE immediately after consuming the potion. It is not a potion to be tampered with and takes great skill to make such a dangerous, deadly masterpiece. Amortenia doesn't wear off for a few hours, or a couple of days depending on the ML consumed. The ingredients used to brew the Love Potion Antidote include Wiggentree twigs, castor oil, and the extract of a Gurdyroot. _

_Amortenia is not only a dangerous potion, but one that can usually end in death._

_Turn to page 394 for love potion MISCONCEPTIONS. _

Hermione looked up and immediately saw 3 people staring right at her. To her left, Ginny( who had moved up a class because her skill at Potions was exemplary) was looking at Hermione with concern over the fact that she looked very nervous. The second person to be staring at her was Ron- who seemed to be analysing her with much difficulty. His face was partly blank…and his hands were balled into tight fists, yet he turned from Hermione and skimmed the pages of Amortenia.

The last person to be staring at her startled Hermione very much. Draco.

He had left his potion in the cauldron to completely boil over, and watched Hermione with careful eyes. He mouthed _"are you okay?" _to which Hermione nodded yes and shut her potions book with a loud thump (Which didn't catch the attention of anyone, really- except for Ron) slid the book off the side of her table and walked to Harry's table.

Draco brushed his fringe from his eyes and continued to try and cut his bezoar in half.

Hermione approached Harry very slowly. She put her book down in front of him, and Harry looked up, pushing his round glasses up his nose. "Hermione? Are you alright?"

Hermione looked very shaken, for some reason. She peered over her shoulder and took a glance at Ron who was still watching her. It made her shiver.

"Is Ron still staring at me?" She just wanted to make sure that it was him.

Harry looked over a little to the right, and he nodded back at Hermione- before shooting an odd look at his best friend.

"He was" Harry sighed, and reached over to crush his bezoar with his knife. "Hermione, why IS he staring at you, exactly?" 

"I have no idea…"Hermione breathed, and looked down "He's been looking at me oddly since i…"  
>"Mentioned what your Amortenia was-"Harry finished for her. Hermione looked surprised and astonished in the same facial expression.<p>

"How did you-?"

"I'm your best friend, Hermione" Harry chuckled lightly "Your Amortenia last year was Ron. All Ron. Fresh parchment, grass, tooth paste and from what I'm guessing as mine was also…his hair" Harry explained "my Amortenia was Ginny's hair" He looked over at Ginny who had caught his gaze and gone red. "And now all of a sudden it changes. I know you Hermione and you're not one for a silly little school girl crush- or obsession."

Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt him, but alas, nothing came out. This certain tactic was starting to bug her.

"Firebolt smoke…Peppermint…and…Blond?" Harry asked, placing his potions book down, looking at Hermione curiously.

"Oh fine!" she hissed, and leaned in, whispering: "It's the smell of his hair…okay? HIS hair! And don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about, Harry!"

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend, whose hair had started to frizz even worse because of the potion fumes. "It was…"Hermione looked around and leaned in closer to whisper "_Draco's hair!" _

Harry's eyes widened, but it wasn't of shock because of who she said it was. "Actually I knew it was him because one…he's the only quidditch player that has a firebolt…peppermint…?"

"His cologne is peppermint" she sighed.

"And you didn't say 'Draco's hair' because you knew Ron was watching…" 

"Exactly."

"So the question is…"Harry moved in closer next to Hermione "Do you love him?" 

"What!" Hermione snapped, and slammed her hands on the table, making poor Neville Longbottom on the table next to her jump and knock his potion over. "Of course not!" she started to laugh nervously "What a stupid thing to ask Harry! How can I possibly-!"

"Hermione I suggest you talk to Ginny…she's a girl and I'm a guy…c'mon" He said, yawning and writing down the results of his potion in his notebook.

"Harry you're my closest friend…Can I tell you something?" 

"Of course!" He beamed, looking up at his best friend.

"I…I think I like him…a lot"

Harry smiled earnestly "Duh"

After dinner that evening, Hermione and Ginny went to the common room early before everyone else did because Hermione said she needed to talk to her privately. And privacy in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory wasn't exactly private after dinner.

"Hermione, why'd you drag me all the way up here?" Ginny sighed, throwing herself on her bed. Hermione sat down across from her and spoke very clearly: "Ginny I really need to tell you something. Very important. You cannot I repeat CANNOT say this to another soul. And the reason why I'm telling you is because I trust you and you're really the only girl I can tell—"

"Oh Hermione just spit it out!" Ginny laughed.

"Fine" Hermione breathed in deeply and then said it: "I slept with Draco Malfoy last night!"

Ginny's eyes went as wide as saucers. "WHAT?" She shouted, and then leapt off the bed, onto her feet. "YOU DID WHAT?" 

"Calm down! And shh!" Hermione waved her arms in her face. "Someone might hear us!"

"You SLEPT with him? When?" 

"I told you…last night. In the common room."

"When? After hours? At dinner? No wait…you were at dinner yesterday—oh my god." Ginny grinned "YOU SLEPT WITH HIM WHEN WE WENT TO HOGSMEADE!"

"Ginerva Weasley keep your voice DOWN!" Hermione snapped. And Ginny immediately sat back down. "Details? Spill them!"

"And why should I do that?" Hermione snapped.

"Because I'm the only one that knows you slept with a Slytherin last night…in OUR common room!"

"I think Harry hints it too…but he's too nice to say anything"

"Okay…go on! What happened!"

"Well we argued for a bit…and then we ended up…you know…" Hermione went a pale shade of pink.

Ginny grinned like the Cheshire cat "anger sex…" she began "Sexy!"

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed.

"Sorry…" she replied. "I wondered why the carpet looking a little…" 

"GINNY!" 

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop…"

"I think Ron suspects something. And I know not to be scared, I mean I'm not but…"Hermione pursed her lips together slightly "He looked angry in Potions. Maybe it was because of my Amortenia…" 

"Wait…your Amortenia is Ron's…right? But he doesn't have a firebolt…"Ginny's eyes widened once again "It was Draco!" 

Hermione nodded and started to fidget with the sleeve of her jumper "I don't know what to do…I feel like I'm betraying my friends if I love him…" 

"You've already slept with him, Hermione. Betrayal isn't the right word at this moment…and besides, why should you feel like you've betrayed your friends if you're in love with someone?" 

"It because he's everything I hate, Ginny…Rude, arrogant, mean, spiteful, loads of prejudice…" 

"He's what you USED to hate…maybe he's changed. After all you're not one to fall for idiots." 

"Maybe you're right." Hermione replied quietly "I don't know what to do"

"Does he want to make your relationship public?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged, "I haven't asked him yet" 

"Well there you go…the next step. Who gives a fuck what Ron thinks. Let him wallow in his own sadness. It's his fault why you're not by his side anymore. And besides, I bet Draco is good in bed, am I right?" 

Hermione went dark pink. "Ginny!"

"Is he?" 

Hermione smiled a little "Yeah" she said quietly before blushing.

As they stood up to leave the dormitory, they hadn't realised that Ron was underneath Harry's invisibility cloak…and listening in on every word.


	27. Ron and Basket Tosses

**New chapter! Finally! School starts late tomorrow (thank merlin) so I have an excuse to stay up late :D **

**Warning: RON BASHING IN THIS CHAPTER! (of course, as you can tell by now that he's not exactly…the most liked character in this, hehe)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

"Hey Hermione, what was your Amortenia, again?" Ron asked slyly at the Gryffindor table one cold, windy morning; his mouth full of cereal.

Hermione's eyes flickered towards Ginny slightly, who began to cough violently on purpose- gasping for air as she took a swig of her pumpkin juice. Harry patted her back. "Ron…isn't that your owl?" Harry tried to distract him, but he hadn't moved- his eyes were fixated on Hermione's worried face. She turned back to her copy of the daily prophet.

"Errol is back at the burrow" Ron said, never taking his eyes off Hermione.

"…so what was your Amortenia again?"  
>"Why do you want to know, Ron?"<br>"Just curious."  
>"Well your curiosity can hang on for a few minutes while I finish reading this article, okay?"<br>"You've been reading the same article for 10 minutes now. Surely it can't take you that long to read it?"

Harry nudged him in the ribs to which he hissed back in pain, and he didn't reply. He just continued to stare at her.

Hermione breathed out and her head snapped up at him "Ronald, why don't you just take a bloody picture- it'll last longer!" she snapped at him, and chucked her newspaper in his face before standing up and walking away from the table.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco and Blaise were talking about techniques to use for the upcoming quidditch match, when he heard a shrill, angry voice raise from the long table across from him. Looking up he saw Hermione hastily walk out of the great hall doors and out of sight. Blaise glanced at him before shaking his head and nudging it towards Ron who went as red as his head with embarrassment, not too long before turning back to his bowl of cereal.

"What the hell is Weasley's problem?" said a Hufflepuff girl to her friend as she walked behind Draco and Blaise. "He must have anger issues or something…" she trailed on.

At cheerleading practice later that day, all of the Gryffindor cheerleaders had arrives in shorts and jumpers, as it was a little cold to wear tank tops or vests while practicing.

"I swear if it starts snowing or raining during our routine…!" Romilda hisses as her teeth chattered.

"It won't" Ginny began "Madam Hooch put an anti- weather charm around the pitch, so it wont rain, snow or sleet"

"Thank merlin!" Lavender breathed a sigh of relief "As long as she doesn't set the temperature above 13 my hair won't frizz"

Hermione laughed at Lavender's comment and Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Okay, so we need to practice our routine for the game tomorrow. We've only got 3 more games for the year and then it's exams and then we finish school…" Hermione finished that with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Then graduation!" Ginny beamed, clapping her hands. "It's a good thing I moved up a year…"

"Then…we…PARTY!" Lavender and Romilda cheered.

"…I wonder whose going to end up drunk this time" Alicia grinned at Lavender, who narrowed her eyes "hey! I swear that someone spiked my pumpkin juice…!" 

"You mean your vodka tonic mixed WITH pumpkin juice, butter beer AND firewhiskey" Romilda teased.

The sound of laughter from the girls soon drowned out as Hermione had begun to build the basic foundations for the routine, and then guiding the girls of where to go and what to do.

"Okay, does anyone have any good ideas that we can throw into our routine?" Hermione asked. Lavender raised her hand almost immediately. "Lavender?"

"How about we show a little skin…" 

"NO!" half the girls said in unison, while the other half laughed aloud. "I am NOT flashing anyone!" Ginny shouted. "NO!" 

"Hey! I didn't say flash! …I said…show a little skin…I dunno…raise our skirts up another inch or so?" And it didn't sound very convincing.

"So what? The guys on our team can get bulges through the quidditch gear!" 

"That's a really bad idea…" Ginny replied "Besides, I don't think Ron can handle it."

"Haha, Funny" Lavender flexed her arms and did a handstand. "How about-" she suddenly landed back on her feet again "we do a quad basket toss?"

Romilda's eyes widened with shock "yeah…why not bet on whose going to end up in the hospital wing first, too?"

"Just asking…" Lavender stopped, and then turned to Hermione "wait, Hermione…what did you do in the match before last? The basket toss flip thing…?" 

Hermione's eyes went wide "Lavender that's too dangerous for all 3 of us…even split into groups one of us could end in serious injury!"

"You can TEACH us!" Romilda said, beaming.

Hermione sighed, she thought for a few seconds before putting her hands on her hips. "I hope you all know that if I let you do this, it's probably going to be one of the hardest stunts you'll ever do…" 

"But we'll learn from the best!" Alicia smiled earnestly.

Hermione smiled, and nodded. "Okay then…first things first…who here's the best at a normal basket toss?" 

Everyone pointed at Lavender, who stumbled back at all the glares she received. She gulped "I guess…it's me, then" 

"Right, Lavender stands next to me…" Lavender walked beside Hermione and looked upon the group of Gryffindor cheerleaders "Romilda's the tallest, and strongest- you, Natalie and Rheanna will throw lavender into the air…or we'll try, at least"

"Ginny's very flexible…so you'll be the second basket toss…" Hermione went to picking a few more girls and putting them in groups of 4. Hermione showed Lavender, and Ginny how to do a normal basket toss, which started off easy and light. But then she showed her a toe touch basket toss which ended pretty badly. If it wasn't for Hermione's skill at Wandless magic, Ginny would have fallen and broken her nose. Lavender was the first to learn a toe touch basket toss, and then offered to teach the group a helicopter toss (which was difficult for those such as Ginny and Alicia).

Hermione asked Romilda, Lavender and Sophia to step forward. "Okay, so now I'm going to show you a back tuck basket toss…which is basically being thrown into the air and doing a back flip…without flipping backwards onto the floor. You'll have to learn how to keep your legs straight, without cradling yourself when you flip. Kind of like being in a hamster ball, for example…" 

"A what?" Lavender asked. "What the hell is a hamster?" 

Hermione laughed, and continued "Never mind. Really Lavender, you should have taken muggle studies"

"Who wants to learn about the function of a RUBBER DUCK?" she replied, hands on hips.

"Here…I'll show you guys the back tuck basket toss…" She whispered for Lavender, Romilda and Sophia to crowd her bend down slightly on the knees and place their hands out for her to step on. When Hermione was upright she continued: "When you are pushed up and flip backwards, try NOT to push your legs out but hold your knees, rather than you thighs or legs altogether because you'll loose balance and probably a leg…"

A few of the girls shot each other weary looks.

"Okay I need you guys to push me up like a normal basket toss…1…2…3…" After Hermione said 3 she was immediately pushed into the air, and pushed the top half of her body back before lifting her legs before sticking her hands out to gain balance and then grabbed her knees and went into a full turn before letting go, and landing in the same place she was before.

"There…" she panted. "Not that hard?" 

Lavender's mouth fell ajar.


	28. Hermione's bum :

**Hello! I hope you all liked the last chapter :D I am SO TIRED after today because at school we did this 'fun run' thing which was basically abuse. We had to run/job/sprint/power walk around this massive part. And I was ill- still don't know why I went but oh well. I feel really sick so I might not go to school tomorrow…urgh. Here's the new chapter. And guess what? The BLOCK is back! Yes folks, the writer's block has returned…I do know what's going to happen, and I still keep the promise that someone will die. Someone had reviewed and said something on the lines of "please, if you're going to kill someone…please keep them dead!" *shrugs* I got nothing to say about that, but if you want me to put it like this, two people might die then…mmmwhaha.**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. **

Hermione was sitting in the lower stalls of the quidditch pitch with some of the cheerleaders from her house, and some of the quidditch players in Gryffindor. Harry gave her a reassuring pat on the back before joining the rest of the team to start playing. When the whistle was blown and the game got into full swing; only then Hermione had realised that Draco wasn't really paying attention in the game. He was hovering a few meters above Blaise and Crabbe who were trying to get the bludger, and instead of looking for the snitch he was looking at Hermione with worry plastered on her face. She gave him a reassuring, sincere nod before he smiled and flew away on his broom, looking for the snitch.

Hermione breathed out and heard Lee Jordan's voice boom from the speakers: "AND NOW! WITCHES AND WIZARDS- THE GRYFFINDOR CHEERLEADERS!" 

"Hermione, c'mon!" Lavender grabbed Hermione but the arm and she went out onto the pitch. The lights were in her face and the quidditch players were hovering above them on their brooms, eyes on them.

Hermione gulped. She had forgotten what it was like coming out here again- since the last time ended very badly. She moved to the front of the girls and raised her arms, the rest of the girls copied her, and the music began.

**SONG- AINT NO OTHER MAN- CHRISTIANA AGUILERA **

Hermione stepped forward and raised her hands, and all the girls copied her. The song boomed from the speakers as the first bass sound was made, and in sync, all the girls put their hands on their hips.

"…_(Do your thang honey…)_

_I could feel it from the start_

_Couldn't stand to be apart_

_Something ?bout you caught my eye_

_Something moved me deep inside…"_

Hermione and the girls standing beside her swung their hips and then stepped forward, going into a front flip. The girls in the back all got together and flung 2 girls in two separate groups into a helicopter toss.

Lavender and Romilda ran on either side of Hermione and Ginny who did a backflip, and did a butterfly kick.

"…_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_

_You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass…"_

Harry and Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione's slight risqué move ( handspring turning into a front flip and slight wiggle of the hips). Ginny stepped forward and did a front aerial to distract everyone else while the rest of the girls formed into two separate pyramids- Lavender on top of one and Hermione on top of the other.

"…_Ain't no other man, it's true_

_Ain't no other man but you…"_

Ginny joined the rest of the girls and they all went into 3 different groups of 4 (themselves included) Lavender, Ginny, and Hermione standing in the middle, ready for a basket toss.

All the girls who acted as foundations for the basket toss bent slightly at the knees, put their hands together into a basket like shape, and the basket toss cheerleader stepped on it.

"…_Never thought I'd be alright, no no no_

_Til you came and changed my life, yeah yeah yeah_

_What was cloudy now is clear, yeah yeah_

_You're the light that I needed…"_

Hermione (Ginny and Lavender also) stepped onto the hands, pushed up and were thrown into the air, made a cradle like position and then landed on their feet, raising their arms into a V pose.

"…_You got what I want boy and I want it_

_So keep on givin' it up…"_

"ONE…TWO…THREE!"

"…_So tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends_

_And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense_

_Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's…"_

The girls bent down again and then pushed the same girls higher into the air. Hermione, Lavender and Ginny pushed as hard as their could, flexed their backs and slightly touched their knees- and before they knew it they had landed back in the same position they had started, and mastered the back tuck basket toss.

Ginny nodded at Hermione for the double back tuck basket toss, which was far by the hardest of them all. Basically, you couldn't be too tall or too short to do it. Weight didn't matter, or looks or hell, even asthma. What mattered was if you could do it or not, properly and regardless of fear of heights.

Hermione held onto Romilda and Natalie either side of her for support.

"You okay, Hermione?" Natalie whispered. Hermione nodded yes and smiled.

"ONE…TWO…THREE…!"

And Hermione was thrown into the air at full speed. She stretched her upper torso and flexed backwards, arching her back and bringing her knees together, holding onto them as she spun twice in the 'invisible hamster ball' and fell on her back, into the arms of the cheerleaders. And the crowd clapped and cheered- even slytherins.

Hermione went back down onto the grass, and then was held from her waist, pulled up and stretched her leg back so the heel of her trainer rested on her shoulder (Hermione was very flexible) and did a half T pose. Lavender and Ginny did a toe touch basket toss before landing on their feet again.

And brushing the loose strands of hair from her face, Hermione smiled and breathed a sigh of relief before clapping and cheering for the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"Well DONE girls!" Madam hooch praised, patting the backs of tired Gryffindor girls. " I always found stunts like that very difficult, even in the muggle world, but still very well done!" 

Hermione grabbed a towel from a hook rack and dabbed her face before sitting on the bench. She heard a weird _crunch _sound and immediately stood up, turned around and saw a flat (obviously folded multiple times) piece of paper with writing scribbled on it on her seat. She picked it up and began to unravel it before it slowly blossomed into a paper rose. She opened a flap and the note unwrapped itself.

_Hermione,_

_Meet me in the astronomy tower at 7 tonight. Make sure no one is with/following you._

_Draco_

Hermione looked up and saw him hovering on his firebolt, grinning at her from ear to ear. She realised there were a few more lines:

_P.S: Nice bum wiggle in your routine. Nice touch and nice ass._

_Draco_

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, before placing the note in her cardigan pocket. Ginny turned to Hermione and grinned "Watch this" she whispered, before turning around and bending over to tie her (magically knotted) shoelaces. Hermione looked on and saw two Slytherin boys looking in Ginny's direction (and not at her face, if you get what I'm talking about) walk into each other on the pitch, knocking the other over. Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Look at Harry's face…" Hermione giggled, and watched as her best friend's round glasses nearly slid off his nose, his eyes wide.

"HARRY!" Hermione suddenly said, and Harry stumbled over at his best friend's call, making Ginny and Hermione laugh.

"Hey Hermione, why don't you try it?"

"No, Ginny! I'm not perverted like you!" she laughed.

"Oh go on, have a laugh" Ginny replied.

"No Ginny, it's cruel, but funny at the same time…"

Ginny rolled her eyes and then knocked Hermione's water bottle from her seat. It rolled under the chair. Hermione scowled playfully at Ginny before bending down to pick it up. When she stood back up, and twisted around, she had noticed that a few Slytherin and Gryffindor quidditch players were staring at her lower half ( or more precisely, her bum)

"MY EYES ARE UP HERE!" Hermione shouted. A few of the boys snapped out of their gaze and continued to walk, while Draco just shook his head and laughed.

Hermione turned to Ginny. "That wasn't funny…"but ended up laughing anyway.


	29. Astronomy Tower

**Hello, again! So yes, I am officially ill. And as I type this, I'm sitting in front of my computer with a tired face and body, a glass of water and pain killers sitting beside me. Since I've got three days off from school (I miss my friends-*sigh*) that including the weekend, I might as well write the next few chapters and do some revision.**

**So this chapter is basically set in one scene, the ASTRONOMY TOWER. It was very hard to write that sex scene, (two hours) because I didn't want it to be nasty or seem like PWP. The following chapter should be seen as "romantic" but tragic, if you get my drift. I don't want to drag on so…**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. **

The corridors were deserted after dinner, that night. All of the students had retired to bed, and not a teacher was seen in sight.

Hermione had found out from Ginny that the Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch team were practicing later that night for a game soon so that was probably the reason why Draco wanted to see Hermione at that specific time.

The astronomy tower was cold, very cold. There weren't any windows and the door was usually locked so she quietly whispered "Alohamora" and the rusty door swung open. A gust of cold wind hit her skin and she shivered as she climbed the stairs to the astronomy front.

Draco was leaning against the banister with his elbows, blond hair covering his eyes. He heard Hermione step onto the landing and turned around. He glanced at his watch.

"Right on time" he grinned, and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead.

"So-what's going on?" she asked, reaching for the paper in her pocket, held it in her hand as it turned into a paper rose again. "And nice touch with the rose" she smiled.

"Hermione I-"but Draco paused. He turned to her "The last couple of weeks- has probably been the best days of my life" he chuckled lightly as Hermione's lips curled into a smile. "I just wanted to-to apologise for being such an ass since first year. I don't blame anyone else but myself- and what I did, whoever I've hurt, sometimes I wish I could say sorry but sometimes- I just don't know how to" he breathed out and looked out of the astronomy balcony.

"Draco" Hermione placed her hand on his, "I forgive you"

His eyes dropped and slowly turned to her, simpering slightly. "Thank you"

Hermione leaned against the balcony and breathed in the cold air "You know, Draco-"she began. "There are ways of apologising to others. Some of which don't actually involve speaking."

Draco rolled his eyes, but in a cute way "People like me are never supposed to have friends like Potter or Weasel. We end up with the bad endings. My family-"

"You are nothing like your family; you're better than them.-"she said "Who said you're going to have a bad ending?" 

"I dunno- I just feel like something bad is going to happen, that's all" he shrugged "I get that feeling often"

Hermione felt a sudden shiver go up her spine, she glanced at Draco "Let's go to the quidditch pitch, I'll bring the girls" she held her hand within his and tightened the grip. Hermione turned to leave when Draco stopped her.

"Hermione, wait-"she stopped and turned to him. "What?" she asked.

"I-"

But before he could finish, the loud chimes of the clock tower in the courtyard sounded. "I'll tell you later" he smiled "Okay?" And with that he put an arm around Hermione and they both walked out of the astronomy tower, before parting ways to go to their common rooms.


	30. Will always love you

**Hi! Okay so the last chapter was a tad bit short…sorry about that. I had trouble thinking of what to say. I didn't want it to be all lovey dovey because in THIS chapter…well...it's morbid. VERY morbid. Very upsetting…**

**Please don't cry : (**

**Enjoy?**

**DISLCIAMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

"Hermione we're going to be late to the quidditch pitch if we don't hurry up!" Romilda shouted from the Gryffindor common room staircase, she stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms folded across her chest while her curly dark brown hair was tied up into a messy bun. "Everyone else is already there except for us!"

"Yeah Hermione hurry up!" Ginny sounded from the portrait hole, she was tapping her foot impatiently and checking her watch "It's almost 8!" 

"I'll be down in a few seconds!" Hermione said loudly, frantically searching the girls' dorm for her wand. It was SO unlike her to lose the one thing she always carried with her, and for some strange reason she felt the desire to carry the thing to the practice with her, even if it wasn't needed.

"HERMIONE!" Lavender screeched from downstairs, "Hurry UP!"

Hermione bent down and saw something poking out round the corner of the back of her bed side table, she sighed of relief and stretched forward to retrieve it. Standing back up and shoving it in her pocket, Hermione made her way down the stairs all the while wrapping a thick, wolly scarf around her neck and putting on a beanie hat.

"Ready?" Ginny asked as Hermione, Romilda and Lavender approached the portrait hole. They nodded.

"Good, let's go. We're already late for the guys" she said, putting an arm around Hermione and they walked down the 7th floor staircase to the quidditch pitch.

Meanwhile, Draco sat with Blaise in the changing rooms just outside the quidditch pitch, putting on the rest of their quidditch gear.

"So?" Blaise asked.

"What do you mean 'so'?" Draco replied.

Blaise cocked an eyebrow "Don't act stupid, Draco. I know you- why are you so quiet?"

"No reason…"Draco trailed on, and could see Blaise narrowing his eyes at his suspicious behaviour.

Blaise tied up the laces of his shoes before grabbing his Cleansweep broom; he turned to Draco before leaving the changing room.

"Draco" he called out. He looked up at his best friend. "Whatever the hell is going on with you and granger…I'm happy for you, mate" Blaise grinned, turned and left the room, leaving Draco with a smile on his face.

Hermione and her friends had approached the quidditch pitch hastily, in case they had missed anything, and wanted to cheer for their friends. Today's late night practice was with the slytherins and Gryffindor's, so some tension still hung in the cold, dark air. Hermione walked up one of the stalls and took a seat next to Luna who had joined them earlier with Neville on the way to the pitch.

"Hey look! There's harry!" Ginny beamed, stood up and waved towards her boyfriend who had flown into the air, and raised his hand to signal practice would begin in 2 minutes.

Hermione watched the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch players, including Ron who was defending the goals as keeper.

"WHOO! GO RON!" Lavender squealed, and received mixed glances from her friends. She shrugged when catching the glance of Ginny and Hermione "What? He WAS my ex-boyfriend- twice!"

Hermione scowled Lavender (very lightly, not to show it) but still treated her as a friend, because she was her friend- and had grown to be a very close one at that, too. Hermione turned to watch Ron who had missed saving the goal three times, and received a lot of verbal abuse from the Slytherin team who were practicing on the other end of the pitch.

Halfway through practice Hermione turned her attention to the Slytherin quidditch team, and tried to spot Draco within the crowds of Slytherins who were either in the air or on the ground. She finally found him hovering a few meters off the ground, talking to Theo Nott who had gotten a leg injury earlier after falling off his broom (with no serious injury).

At the centre of the quidditch pitch, Draco was hovering above Theodore Knott who had crutches in his hands.

"I told you before, Nott-"Draco began "The bet is off and it always will be!" 

"What? So you like Granger or what?" Theo demanded.

Draco nodded yes "I think so"

"Wow man—you've been whipped!" Theo complained.

"No I haven't!" Draco snapped, defending his status known by pretty much everyone at Hogwarts.

"You have, dude. You used to be the Slytherin sex monster. A god, even. Now look at you!" Theo looked Draco up and down "You're in love with a Mudblood!" 

"Do NOT-!" Draco's broom zoomed forward in anger, his face and broom only inches from a disgruntled, annoyed Theo, who had stumbled back, intimidated by Draco's approach "Call her a Mudblood, EVER!" Draco snarled, defending Hermione.

Theo snorted. "Says the guy who brought the term back into style no less than 5 years ago!"

"Honestly Theo, you say the M word like it's running out of style. And I'm running out of patience so LEAVE!"

Theo narrowed his eyes at Draco and turned away, leaving angrily.

Hermione watched Harry and Katie score goals past Ron, who strangely, seemed very distant- very unfocused, like he was thinking about something else entirely.

Lavender leaned over Neville and whispered to Hermione: "What's wrong with Ron? He's acting strange"

"I don't know" Hermione shrugged "Harry would have said if he noticed something wrong about him- maybe it's just nerves" Hermione replied.

And so she watched Harry score another goal past Ron who had nearly hit the quidditch goal post ring, swore loudly and flew off the pitch in rage. Everyone's eyes widened at Ron's sudden burst of rage, and watched him fly into the distance and disappear.

"What the HELL is his problem?" A Slytherin cheerleader shouted from the bottom of the pitch.

"Who cares?" Crabbe hissed, reaching for his water bottle at the stalls, he looked up a few minutes later and saw the same red headed Gryffindor that had flown off just minutes before return with an emotionless face.

Everyone in the stalls watched Harry approach Ron, who nodded as Harry patted his back, talking some sense into him.

Harry blew the whistle on his teams watch and the practice had continued.

"Hey, look at Ron's face—"Romilda pointed out (but no too discretely) Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Lavender all turned to Ron who was giving someone really dirty looks.

"Ouch" Lavender said "If looks could kill, ring a bell?" she said.

"Who is he staring at?" Ginny asked, looking over at the other side of the pitch.

"I don't know, but whoever he's staring at- god help them" Neville shook his head and took another sip of his butter beer.

"Oi Weasley! What the hell are you staring at? FOCUS ON THE GOAL!" Someone shouted.

Hermione took her hat and scarf off, placing it beside her. "I'm gonna go talk to Ron- see what's up with him" she stood up to go but Ginny caught her arm "Don't!" she suddenly said "Look at him, I don't think he's in a fit state to talk to anyone right now…" she replied.

Hermione looked at Ron whose face was torn with anger and rage- his eyes looked dark and his face was stern and hostile. She nodded in agreement and sat back down again- she felt a tinge of regret from not going to see what was wrong with Ron.

The final whistle sounded and practice was over. Hermione continued to leave the stalls with her friends to go meet up with Harry.

In the walk to the changing rooms, Ron walked alone to one of the doors where he overheard two slytherins (that he realised to be Blaise and Theo) talking behind one of the lockers.

"So are you sure? Does he really like her or is he just going mad?" Theo asked.

"Could be both" Blaise replied "But I think he really likes her" he said "A lot" 

"A _lot _a lot?" Theo replied.

"Yes" Said Blaise "And what makes it more believable is the fact that they always end up staring at each other in classes or at breakfast or dinner. It's just weird because he doesn't focus on anything else, well, except his grades and quidditch but now Granger's an exception"

"Exception?" Theo asked.

"Like I said, Theo." Blaise began "He likes her. A lot. And she likes him a lot, too" Blaise closed his locker door. "I wouldn't be surprised if they've already shagged"

Ron's hands balled into tight fists, he could feel a vein in his forehead pulse rapidly.

"The kind of suit each other, don't you think?" Said the voice of Vincent Crabbe, who had just joined the conversation.

"And what are you now, Crabbe? Lovesick novelist?" Theo joked.

"Just saying what I thought- it's true and don't deny it, guys. Draco needs to redeem himself, and fast" he began "What's in the past is in the past"

"And what? You think Granger is his ticket to heaven? Or is his family's past what's going to condemn him to the fiery pits of hell?"

"I didn't say that she was his ticket to heaven. What I'm saying is that she's what he needs. Like I said, what's in the past is in the past"

"So the question is, do they love each other or what? Because there's no way in hell I'm going to be the best man at his wedding to the girl…"Theo replied.

Blaise chuckled darkly "If they don't get hitched then I'm going to throw myself into the black lake" he said "And if she ends up with Weasley, which is pretty damn unlikely from the way he's treated her, I'll hang myself and Granger to save the embarrassment…and if you want a definite answer then- yes. They're bloody in love"

**SONG- THOM YORKE- HEARING DAMAGE (please play this song with this part, it goes SO WELL!) **

And with that single sentence- Ronald Weasley had finally snapped.

Years of anger that had been bottled up inside the body of a 17 year old boy had finally burst from inside him. He smashed his fist against one of the lockers which got the attention of a few, before he stormed out of the changing rooms and grabbed him broom from the broom closet.

"Weasley! Weasley? Ron where the hell are you going?" Katie shouted as he grabbed his broom, stepped onto it and zoomed into the sky.

From the height he was hovering at, Ron could see that most of the students that had come to watch the game had dispatched from the area and left for the castle, and some were already near the castle grounds at this point. Ron's eyes were almost black, almost teary.

He had lost his girl- twice. The first time was his fault, and every night it had plagued his mind over the fact that he had been so stupid to do what he did. But his conscience had fooled himself into believing that it was her fault. Always her fault.

_Why couldn't she just have slept with me? That night? It wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't so damn frigid…I wouldn't have had to turn to Lavender and none of this would be going on! She wouldn't be sleeping with Malfoy or giving me dirty looks…everyone is staring at me…like I'm some sort of freak. But it's not my fault, I know it isn't. I didn't do anything wrong…I'm just a guy that wants to get his girlfriend back at any cost. Even if I have to kill…_

_Kill. Kill Malfoy. Malfoy…it's his entire fault. He did this. HE FUCKING DID THIS! HE'S THE FUCKING REASON WHY HERMIONE DOESN'T LOVE ME! HE'S THE FUCKING REASON WHY SHE'S SLEEPING WITH HIM INSTEAD OF ME! HERMIONE IS MINE! SHE IS MINE AND SHE ALWAYS WILL BE! WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT BASTARD?_

Ron's throat went dry and his face went red. Gripping on his broom he flew around the quidditch pitch in circles trying to find Malfoy. He would end this- he was so sure that if he did what he wanted to does it would end all the pain- for Hermione and him- and he was so sure that this would make them go back together again. After all…they were meant to be…

Ron went down on his broom, closer so he could spot anyone in green robes…and just a few seconds later he spotted a green-robed Slytherin holding his firebolt and walking out of the shortcut exit of the quidditch pitch, back to the castle.

Ron gripped harder on his broom and shot down towards the ground. Draco hadn't noticed him until he heard a massive _thud _behind him. Draco turned around and saw a sudden flash of red shoot up towards him.

"Weasley-?" But before he could continue, with a _crunch_ Draco felt a horrible pain in his face fell to the floor and felt blood trickle down his lips. Ron had punched him.

Draco had let go of his broom, and looked up confused at Ron who was now towering over him, both hands balled into fists; one of which was covered in his blood.

"Weasley what the hell is your-?" Draco suddenly howled in pain as Ron kicked him in the side, right at the ribs.

"You-"Ron kicked him again, Draco started to cough frantically "MOTHER FUCKER!" he kicked him again until he felt a horrible, sharp sensation followed by another _crack _and _crunch _in his ribs, and was sure they were broken to this point. Draco held his side with his hand and tried to get up but heard "Locomotor Mortis!" his legs were bound together, and he fell to the wet grass again.

"You fucking pure-blooded, fascist BASTARD!" Ron grabbed his wand from his pocket, but not before Draco had grabbed his, pointed it at Ron and shouted: "Conjunctivitis!" but because he was in so much pain, he couldn't focus on where the spell was going and missed.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron shouted, and Draco's wand flew from his hand, but not too far from reach.

"You sleep with my girlfriend!" Ron shouted, aiming his wand right for his throat "I should fucking kill you right here and now- but I want to you feel the pain" Ron leaned to the right and flexed his neck "I want you to feel every fucking thing I've felt since I came back here-"

Ron raised his foot, and kicked Draco right in the face. Blood trickled down his chin and the side of his cheek, Draco spluttered a mixture of blood and saliva.

Halfway to the castle, Hermione had stopped. "Guys, wait!" she suddenly said "I left my hat and scarf at the pitch!" she groaned.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Hermione!" Lavender put her hands on her hips "Fine, I'll go get it with you-" 

"Oh do we have to go? Can't we just wait till morning?" Ginny moaned, rubbing her eyes.

"My mother bought me that hat and scarf!" Hermione replied "Hang on I'll go get it—"

"Wait, we'll go with you, then" Luna said, walking towards Hermione as Neville followed her up "We might as well"

"Sure- I'll come too" Romilda said, and walked beside Ginny and Lavender.

"Weasley- stop-please-"Draco coughed, the pain starting to engulf his lower half. Ron was now physically hurting him with his fists and feet rather than hitting spells at him- he wanted to make the pain last longer.

"You- you sit there- at breakfast, lunch or FUCK even dinner and you watch her! YOU WATCH HER! You sit there and scheme! As if you haven't already ruined someone else's life you go and ruin her! YOU RUIN US! YOU RUIN WHAT WE HAD!" Ron screamed in Draco's face.

"I didn't-"Draco said, barely a whisper.

"NO SHUT UP! CRUCIO!" Ron screamed at him, pointing his wand. The tip of Ron's wand lit up instantly, and shot a jet of purple light straight at Draco, which resulted in a scream so loud and painful- it could have shattered glass.

"Wait…did you see that?" Lavender said, as she stopped walking. Everyone else turned to her.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"That light…that light thingy…" Lavender replied.

"What light thingy? Where?" Hermione asked.

"Over there by the quidditch pitch exit…look! There it is again!" Lavender pointed to the west side of the pitch, and a small part outside the pitch lit with a purple burst of light, and then disappeared again.

"It's probably a couple of Slytherins duelling or something…" Luna replied.

"You know what, Malfoy?" Ron whispered despicably, leaning in on Draco's crumpled form on the ground. "_I hope you fucking rot in hell…_" he spat, and then shouted "CRUCIO!"

Draco screamed in complete pain and agony, his hands clutched the earth and grass below, before practically ripping it from its roots. "CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" Ron screamed in his face.

Slowly, Draco leaned over on his left (no matter how much it hurt) and tried to reach for his wand, only being centimetres away.

"She was MY girlfriend! The girl I LOVED and you took her AWAY from me! You kissed her! You did all those things to her and you even SHAGGED HER! YOU SLEPT WITH HER!"

Ron pointed his wand at Draco but at the same time he had gotten hold of his wand, turned around and flicked his wrist all the while shouting: "STUPEFY!" and Ron shot backwards, falling over and hitting the ground.

"Seriously did you see that? LOOK! Again!" Lavender pointed. "I'm not kidding look at it! The purple light! Something's going on!" 

"Oh c'mon lavender, it's just a duel…" Neville yawned.

"No Neville! Duel's never last that long!" 

"…I think she's right, guys…" Ginny suddenly said, stepping forward and trying to look over the trees to see what was going on "Lavender's right…look…"

Hermione stepped forward and stood on her toes trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

"LOOK! THERE IT IS AGAIN!" Lavender pointed.

"You know what she's right" Hermione began, moving forward and quickening her pace "Something is going on down there; we should check it out…"

And with that, Hermione began to walk a little faster down the path, with her friends following behind her.

"She was mine…"Ron breathed "She was mine. Always mine…" he dropped his wand onto the grass and walked up to Draco whose grey eyes were all over the place.

"You think you can have her, don't you? You think that you can sleep with Hermione and win her heart, well your wrong…YOU'RE FUCKING WRONG!" Ron kicked Draco multiple times in the face and chest. "SHE WASN'T YOURS TO HAVE!" 

Draco, with all the strength he had left, grabbed Ron tightly by the wrist and used the other to punch him hard, knocking him over. "She doesn't love you nor will she ever love you again!" Draco shouted.

Ron got back up and jumped and attacked Draco, trying to strangle him with his bare hands but ended up falling to the floor while the blond tried throwing punches at him in the face.

Ron leaned forward and punched Draco right in the middle of the chest, making him howl in pain and fall backwards.

Hermione was walking through the forest that lead to the quidditch pitch when she heard a scream and froze. Her blood suddenly ran cold and her face went pale.

She recognised the scream.

"Why couldn't you have just left the school? Why did you come back this year, Malfoy?" Ron grabbed his wand and started throwing random spells at Draco, "STUPEFY! AVIS! FLIPENDO! EXPELLIARMUS! CRUCIO!" Or anything to earn another scream that sounded like angels in the ears of Ron Weasley.

"S…Serpensortia!" Draco spluttered, and a huge snake flew from his wand, hissing it slithered straight to Ron and wrapped itself around his ankle.

Ron may have been good at spells, but he was a coward and tried to get the snake off his leg, with unsuccessful attempts.

"That scream…" Hermione breathed, her breaths becoming shallow and louder, almost hyperventilating.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ginny came and stood beside her best friend, whose eyes were wide.

"That…that _scream…_" she whispered the last part.

"What about the scream, Hermione? What's going on?"

"Oh my god…" she gasped, putting a hand to her mouth, her eyes watering with tears. "NO! OH MY GOD NO!" and before Ginny or anyone else could ask another question, Hermione had broken into a sprint and started running down the long path that lead to the quidditch pitch, as fast as a bolt of lightning, following the sounds of the screams.

Back at the exit to the quidditch pitch, Draco was on the verge of death. He was literally lying there, staring into the black sky…thinking of Hermione. Wishing she was safe and wouldn't be the one to discover his body, whatever the outcome.

Draco started to bat his eye lids slowly, at first. Each time he closed them grew even slower than the last. His breath was shortening and felt deeper than ever, as if his throat was starting to close up.

And at this exact moment, Draco Malfoy knew he was going to die.

Draco's eyes were barely open, at this point. When he opened them slightly, he saw a shadow grow over him, and the stature of Ron Weasley stood above him, wand in hand.

Ron raised his wand, pointing it at Draco.

"Avada-"

Suddenly, in the faint distance, both Draco and Ron heard: "DRACO! DRACO!"

The sound of his name being called out grew closer, the rustle of bushes made his skin relax, but still burn with pain.

Draco batted his eyelids again. "Her—mione?" he croaked.

He shifted his head to the right and saw Ron's pace quicken, and in the faint background, he saw Hermione approach him, wand in her hand.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted, disarming Ron "DRACO!" She screamed, running towards him.

Soon, Ginny, Lavender, Neville, Luna and Romilda had soon caught up with them.

"Oh my god…" Lavender gasped, looking at the scene in front of her.

"Draco!" Hermione cried, running towards his mangled body, falling to her knees and cupping his bloody cheek in her hand. "Draco…no…" 

"Ron…" Came a voice from the dark, and out came Harry with Cormac, Dean and Katie. "What the hell is going on, here?"

"We heard screaming when we came out of the locker rooms and came here…"

Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle and a few slytherins had soon appeared from the other exit near the outside of the pitch.

Harry's eyes widened with shock as he saw Draco, on the verge of death, covered in blood and bruises, in Hermione's arms.

Hermione looked down at Draco, who had started to cough out blood. "Oh god…" she whispered, wiping blood that had trickled down his face off.

"Hermione-"he croaked. Her eyes filled with tears. His hand moved along the grass and quickly held onto hers. His eyes opened fully and stared right at her.

The pain was now spreading all over his body. It felt like fire, his insides were burning. When the burning feeling had subsides, he had started to feel numb…his throat was closing up and his eyesight was becoming blurry.

"Hermione I love you" he cried, a single tear falling down his blood stained cheek. " I love you so much…I've loved you since the first time I kissed you and I always will, forever" he coughed again, blood splatting to the floor.

"Draco, please…you'll live…"

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me" he whispered, touching her chin with his finger.

A tear fell from Hermione's cheeks to his robes.

"You are my everything" he cried, letting the tears from his eyes fall from his face. "I love you…"

Draco smiled very weakly, and it had only been the last few seconds of Draco looking lovingly into Hermione's eyes before he was finally looking without truly seeing.

He was dead.

Everyone had fallen silent. Lavender was crying, and so was Romilda. Neville and Harry's eyes were wide and Pansy was just shocked, a few tears fell from her face.

"Draco…?" Hermione whispered, looking his body up and down "Draco?" she whispered again, lightly shaking him, but nothing came. "Draco…oh no…please no…" she started to cry, shaking his arm. The grip of his hand that he had held in hers was now loosening.

"No…" she cried. "NO!" her voice raised "NO! PLEASE NO! NO!"

Harry had run forward and tried to pull Hermione off him, but she had whipped her hands back and fought him off her. Hermione flung herself forward and kissed the cold lips of Draco Malfoy for the last time. "I love you…" she whispered, in a groggy voice.

"I love you Draco Malfoy, I've loved you for ages and…and I never got to tell you how I felt…on the astronomy tower…" Hermione had begun to shake uncontrollably. "…I love you…so much…" she kissed him again, "I will never stop loving you…" tears dripped onto the collar of his shirt. "Always"

"Someone for the love of God get Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall!" Romilda shouted at various students, who had ran off to the castle.

**SONG- FOO FIGHTERS- THE PRETENDER**

Hermione stroked her thumb against Draco's cheek, his motionless body sitting beneath her. Her head snapped up, facing Ron who was as shocked as Harry was.

"You…" she hissed, standing up and retrieving her wand from her pocket "You…you…you _killed_ him"

Hermione hissed coldly, slowly walking towards him.

Most of the students had backed away at this moment, as Hermione raised her wand. Mascara had run down her cheeks and stained them.

"You…you murdered the man I loved…the only man I ever had feelings for…the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with…you killed him…" she said, in a voice that was somewhere between shock, anger and disbelief.

"…and here he lies…dead…motionless…"Her eyes filled with tears again. "…cold" Hermione gripped at her wand, as Ron did his.

"Ron…"Harry warned him.

"I loved him…" she sobbed "And you…you murdered him…YOU FUCKING MURDERED HIM! IN COLD BLOOD!" Hermione screamed, tears streaming down her face "EXPELLIARMUS!" she screamed, but the spell missed.

"Stupefy!" Ron shot back, shaking, and missed.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione screeched at him "STUPEFY!" Ron was knocked back and hit the ground hard.

"INCENDIO!" Hermione screamed, trying to set Ron alight "INCENDIO! INCENDIO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She wailed, "I HOPE YOU FUCKING BURN IN HELL YOU BASTARD! FUCK YOU!" She yelled as loud as she could, her throat becoming sore. "CRUCIO!" She cried, and hit Ron with the curse. Ron yelled in pain. A few students had run to stop and help him but Hermione flicked her wand and they couldn't move any further.

Hermione shot her wand high into the air; a jet of red light surrounded both her and Ron, stopping anyone from coming closer (and to stop them from getting hurt).

"OBLIVIATE!" Ron shouted at Hermione, shaking his wand in her direction.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO-ARGH!" Hermione threw "INCENDIO!" Back at him, before collapsing to her knees and crying out loud, hysterically.

"I can't…I can't do this anymore…" she sobbed, immediately Harry ran to her side and fell beside her. Hermione cried even harder, her tears dripping onto her jeans.

A few slytherins ran to grab hold of Ron but it was too late as he stood up, ran towards Hermione and shot "IMPERIO!" at her. It barely missed Harry as she pushed him out of the way to protect him, and scrambling to her feet and running to Draco's body, falling to her knees and pointing her wand high into the air. "SALVIA HEXIA!" She screamed as a bright light surrounded her and Draco, protecting them from Ron's oncoming curses.

Hermione was completely weakened the second after the spell bounced from them and the protective charm burst. She fell onto Draco's chest.

Ron raised his wand again "CRUCIO!" He screamed at the girl he 'loved' and the boy she was in love with.

Suddenly, Pansy and Blaise ran forward and pointed their wands at the curse Ron had shot, protecting Hermione and Draco.

"PROTEGO!" they both shouted, and the curse bounced backwards, hitting Ron himself, he screamed, and fell to the floor, unconscious.

A mixture of Slytherins and Gryffindor's surrounded Ron, making sure that when he woke he would start shooting spells at anyone. One Slytherin knocked his wand from his hand, while another had his wand at the ready in case he awoke.

Harry and Ginny ran to Hermione, and told her to step away from Draco, which she refused, and continued to sob into his neck.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall had arrives minutes later, shocked to find Draco dead and Hermione completely bludgeoned and weak, almost on the verge of death herself from being that weak.

"Hermione…come with us…" Romilda put an arm around Hermione, as Lavender on the other and they began to walk with her, until Hermione stumbled and fell forward. "Draco…."

"She's too weak to walk!"

"Someone apparate her to the hospital wing!" 

Hermione's eyes had slowly closed, and taking her last breath (consciously) everything blacked out.

**A/N: …This is far by the hardest chapter I have ever written in my entire life. It had taken 2 and a half hour to write this thing, maybe even longer. I am so tired. It's unbelievable.**

**I actually CRIED whilst writing Draco's death scene. There were tears forming in my eyes at the "I love you" bit. I've never cried at fan fiction and I've certainly never cried at FF I've written, so I just wrote what I felt like then.**

**So wow- Draco's dead.**

**If you feel the need to cry, don't cry on your keyboard, cry on your pillow…because that's what I did : )**

**So…if you can find a box of tissues, please review this chapter, I love your reviews, and thank you xxx**

**Sophie**

**X**


	31. The body of Draco Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELOGNS TO JK ROWLING.**

**This is the end, my beautiful friends….nah just kidding XD this isn't the end. It's far from the end!  
>So the last chapter made a couple of people (including myself) tear up. The (redeemed) Slytherin bad boy has come to a tragic end. He is dead. Hermione…well you can imagine: falling in love with someone, and just when you're at your happiest he's taken away from you. That sucks. HARD. But this is definitely not the end. However, it may be the end of a certain Gryffindor's life…<strong>

The grounds of Hogwarts were cold.

It was silent.

Classes had been dismissed for three days because of the passing of a student. Many slytherins remained in their common rooms; students such as Pansy Parkinson sat crying with Millicent Bullstrode and Theo Nott beside her.

Across the school grounds, in the highest tower of Hogwarts, inside the Gryffindor common room- Hermione granger sat curled up on the sofa, in front of the crackling fire, knees to chest and staring at the flames.

The day before, Hermione had been released from the Hospital wing after refusing to eat anything for two days. She was heavily malnourished, and refused to talk to anyone at this point. She had been sitting on the sofa, staring at the flames for a good half an hour now. Everything she once had, everything she wanted and hoped, was gone.

Every time she laid her head to sleep, the images of his lifeless body plagued her mind. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the tint of grey orbs staring at her without really seeing. The emotionless face. Hermione hadn't spoken in three days. She refused to speak to anyone. Harry and Ginny, of course were as worried as they could be. Professor McGonagall offered Hermione a chance to go home for the rest of term, but she refused. She didn't want to leave the school. She wanted to see his body one last time.

And so the day came, for when Hermione Granger, dishevelled and frail, left the common room and went down to a deserted part of the Dungeons that had been set up as a morgue, so she could identify the body and explain to the Ministry of Magic what had happened. She knew she had to go to a court hearing eventually, and testify against Ron Weasley- the man that had killed Draco.

As she walked down the steps of the Viaduct Entrance, Professor McGonagall to her left, and Harry Potter to her right, she wondered why Ron had done it. Why he had killed him. She knew- he was jealous. It was all jealousy. He had thought that if Draco was gone everything would be normal again- but it was far from that, and if even more, completely submerged in Depression.

Harry held onto her hand tightly, as they walked past the potions corridor, down the cold stone stairs to the dungeons, where a white, plastic sheet was covering a dungeon doorway, to keep anyone from looking in. Professor McGonagall raised the sheet and let Hermione and Harry in.

It was as morbid as a morgue could be. Two medi-witches and three medi-wizards were analysing the body (which was covered with a white material cover) and wrote certain things down. One of the witches walked to Hermione and nodded "Would you like to see the body?" she asked. Hermione nodded yes.

Her breathing became shallow and slow as she stepped forward and walked towards the body under the white sheet. With every step she took she could feel her body weakening and tears forming in her eyes.

A wizards stood beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, Hermione looked up "Are you sure you want to do this? It isn't too late to turn back, Ms Granger" he said.

"I want to see him" she whispered. The wizard nodded and grabbed the edge of the sheets, and slowly lifted it.

Hermione saw his hair, it was the same as it had been when she had found him; barely alive. He pulled the sheet back further until she could see his forehead, and then his eyes which were closed, until his face was revealed. His lips were a taint blue, and even though he always had a pale complexion alive; it was paler in death.

Hermione gasped, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Harry moved forward and held Hermione in his arms before she fell over from the shock. Professor McGonagall swiftly went to the doctor and asked him a few questions.

One of the Medi Witches turned to Hermione, a clipboard in her hand. "Miss Granger, if you'd like to take a seat I have to ask you a few vital questions about Mr Malfoy"

Hermione nodded and took a seat from across the room.

The witch cleared her throat "what state was Mr Malfoy in when you found him?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Harry sat beside her and squeezed her hand for support. She glanced over at Harry and then looked back over at the medical witch. "Still alive. But barely" she replied.

The witch nodded. "How hurt do you think he was, when you found him?"

"Very hurt. He was bleeding- everywhere"

"How long had it been since you found him until the time of his death?" 

"About 5 to 10 minutes, I don't know…" 

The witch scribbled the final words on her board before standing up and smiling weakly, as if to pity the poor girl "Thank you, Miss Granger. His body will be taken away very shortly. The minister of Magic is arriving soon, he wishes to speak to you" the witch said and then left through the white curtain.

Hermione stood up, ready to leave with Harry and Professor McGonagall. She turned back around and walked towards his body, "I still love you" she said, wiping a tear from her cheek and with that she left the dungeons, returning to the viaduct entrance.

Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room, into the arms of Lavender Brown who had embraced her with a hug. She and Lavender remained in the girls' dormitory until they were called later that day for lunch.

"Hermione, we're all going to lunch, do you want to come?" Lavender asked.

Hermione shook her head "I'm not hungry" she replied.

"You haven't eaten in two days. And if you have, it's barely been a meal" said Lavender.

"Really, Lav, I'm not hungry" said Hermione.

Lavender sighed, and sat back down beside Hermione "Well if you're not hungry, neither am I" she said, giving Hermione a slight smile, to which she rested her head on her shoulder.

A few minutes later, Ginny and Romilda came into the girls' dormitory. "Hermione, you're being called to the head's office" said Romilda "It's about Draco" she finished.


	32. His Will

**DISLCIAMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

**Poor Hermione. That's all I have to say. That poor, poor girl. First she sees him die, and then she sees his body. Ouch. There will be some light in this chapter, if that's what you can call it? **

**Enjoy? **

Hermione entered the headmaster's office. Sitting on two armchairs across from Professor McGonagall sat Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister of Magic, and Mafalda Hopkirk, the very familiar woman of the improper use of Magic office at the Ministry. Both stood up when Hermione entered the office.

"Minister" Hermione nodded, stepping forward and shaking hands with him.

"Ms Granger" Kingsley said "Please sit- we have a lot to discuss" 

Hermione wondered why she had been called. She had already talked about what had happened to various officials, and refused to talk to the press who knew nothing about it.

"We would like to talk to you about Mr Malfoy" Said Mafalda.

"I'm sure she already knows that by now, Ms Hopkirk" Professor McGonagall interrupted, sitting beside Hermione.

Mafalda cleared her throat. "After finding out about the passing of Mr Malfoy, we contacted his parents immediately, who were on business in wizarding Europe" she began "They are on their way here as we speak" she continued "Mr Malfoy…" Mafalda opened her black work case and pulled out a folder "Has left a will" 

Hermione's eyes widened slightly "A will?"

"Yes, Ms Granger" Kingsley replied, going into his pocket for a pair of reading glasses.

"It seems that Mr Malfoy had a feeling that something would come of…your relationship with him. Something disastrous, perhaps. However, he had indeed left a will. And everything in this will, has been left to you"

Professor McGonagall shifted in her seat "To Miss Granger? What in the name of Merlin is a boy of 17 writing a will for?" 

"We have no idea, Minerva" Said Mafalda, shaking her head "he was very discreet with his will, too." Mafalda cleared her throat, and spoke again "Mr Malfoy has left you quite a great deal, Hermione" she said.

Kinglsey opened the folder and removed the first sheet of paper. He began to read aloud:

"_I, Draco Malfoy, of sound, mind and body- hereby leave the following items to Miss Hermione Jean Granger_" he began. "_To Hermione Jean Granger, I hereby leave my entire financial assets (aka Money) to her, which officially stands a 780 Billion Galleons, 560 Knuts and 1300 sickles. I also leave Hermione Granger every single belonging_ _in my name; as well as every estate in my name (Including the Manor, sighed in my name in 1995, sub section B No.133) the estates left in London, Paris-France and Dubai. I also leave her the job as chairman to the Malfoy name and Company (which was formally in my name), and heir to the Malfoy wealth in a family of high aristocracy"_

Hermione's mouth went dry. Had he really left her EVERYTHING? 

"_With everything I have left for her in this will I wish her a long life of happiness with whoever she _

_Intends to spend it with-._

Kingsley stopped; he reached inside the folder and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Hermione.

"This is for you, but I suggest reading it alone" he said. Hermione nodded yes.

"Wait, Mr Malfoy left Ms Granger everything he has? She is no more than a girl for 17 surely she needs lawyers for this?" McGonagall said.

"I'm sure Miss Granger can handle this kind of work, Minerva" Kinglsey turned to Hermione "Would you like to step outside to think for a few minutes, Madam?"

"Madam?" Hermione asked.

"Ah yes…"Kingsley searched the folder again "Formally in your own right you are now 'Madam Hermione Jean Granger' or 'Lady Hermione Jean Granger' because you're name has been added to the Malfoy family line."

Hermione gulped.

There was a knock at the door. McGonagall stood up, walked to the door and opened it to be greeted to the familiar faces of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy who stormed in.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy please sit…" Kingsley said. Lucius ushered for his wife to sit on an armchair while he stood beside her.

"What on earth is Miss Granger doing here?" Lucius snapped, narrowing his eyes at Hermione.

"Miss Granger" Mafalda began "Is a vital part of the reason why you were called here, today"

"We shouldn't be here!" Narcissa cried "I should be at home planning my own son's funeral!"

"Please, Narcissa calm down…" McGonagall said. "You son has left a will"

"A will?" Lucius asked "Why on earth would my son leave a will?" 

"It seems, Lucius" Said Kingsley "That your son was rather fond of Hermione. Surely you know about their relationship, yes?" 

Lucius's eyes widened. "Relationship? What relationship!"

Kingsley sighed. "Ah" he stated, before going inside the folder in his lap and pulling out an envelope addressed to Draco's Parents. "This is for the both of you. I suggest you read it, now"

Narcissa took the envelope and opened the letter. Malfoy's eyes skimmed the words, Narcissa's widened and Lucius went as still as a statue.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this? Our son is 'in love' with her? How is that possible?" 

"Love is always possible no matter the circumstance, Narcissa. It seems that Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy were already in a relationship by the time of his death. In his will he has left every single thing in her possession…" 

"Excuse me?"

"Your son, Lucius" Mafalda said "He left everything to her in his name- money, items, estate…" 

"Estate? The estate we left for him in HIS name?" Narcissa asked, bemused.

"Yes. Everything." 

Narcissa and Lucius turned to Hermione. "But that means…"

"Yes, it is true…" 

"Hermione is the heir to the Malfoy family?" Narcissa gasped "We don't even know the girl!" 

"Well it looks like Draco knew Hermione quite well. I suggest you read over the letter he has addressed to you two and the will itself" 

Lucius stepped forward and took the Will from Kingsley. He read over it in a heartbeat and nearly dropped the parchment in hand.

Narcissa stood up, sneezed into her tissue and walked over to Hermione, handing her the letter addressed from Draco to his parents. "I think you should read this too, Ms Granger" 

Hermione looked up at Narcissa and took the letter, she then continued to read it:

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_This will probably come as a shock to you, but as you read this I will probably be dead. I wrote a will in the circumstance that if I died, Hermione Granger, the girl I have fallen in love with, gets every single thing in my possession. I finished writing the draft of these three days before the current Gryffindor VS Slytherin quidditch match, and I knew it would come in hand. We are in love, and I know that she loves me back. She saw me for who I really was, and redeemed me. _

_In the case of my untimely death, I wish Hermione had the uttermost secure lifestyle, treat her well as if she was your own, and please let her read this letter._

_I love you both so very much_

_Your son,_

_Draco_

A tear slipped from Narcissa's eyes as she saw Hermione read the letter. "So is it true, then?" she asked. "You loved our son just like how he put it?" 

Hermione looked up at Mrs Malfoy "Very much. I loved your son so much, and I still do"

"Then it is final" Said Kingsley "There will be a court hearing tomorrow morning on the trial of Ronald Weasley. All three of you are expected to attend. Mr Weasley is currently being held under custody by the ministry"

"So Miss Granger is going to testify against Mr Weasley?" Lucius asked.

"Of course I am! He murdered the man I was I love with! I watched him die right in front of me!" 

"Hermione, calm down…" said Narcissa. "What time is the hearing, Kingsley?" 

"Ten in the morning, exactly" he replied. "But you are expected at 9:30" 

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in. tomorrow would be one of the hardest things she'd have to do:

Send her (ex) best friend to Azkaban for murder.


	33. Trial

**I'd just like to say THANK YOU for the reviews : ) when I read that some of the reviewers cried…I just wanted to give you guys a hug.**

**Now, to the important stuff: **

**Draco's death was probably the most hardest and tragic thing I've ever written in my history of writing, itself. But it will get better...thank you for reading it and keep on reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione Granger walked through the atrium in the Ministry of Magic with Professor McGonagall (who she chose to act as her lawyer) Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley who were also witnesses of the death of Draco Malfoy.

Their first stop was the department of Magical Law Enforcement where Hermione had to sign a few documents to confirm that his death was indeed Murder/the act of Homicide. Hermione signed the last of the documents before leaving that department and headed towards the Wizengamot Courtroom in level 10.

"And the case to be called today is the trial and hearing of the murder of Draco Lucius Malfoy" Kingsley Shacklebolt announced to the Wizard High Court.

"Miss Hermione Jean Granger, status Muggleborn, seventeen years of age, born on September 19th 1979, currently attends Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, last year" Kinglsey cleared his throat. "Okay Miss Granger you probably know why you are here" he began "Mr and Mrs Malfoy are also present, sitting above us in the glass room watching, also." 

"Miss Granger, what was your relation to Mr Malfoy?" Asked a witch of the high council.

"I was his friend" she said, her eyes brimming with tears. She knew it wasn't best to shout 'I was his girlfriend!' to the rooftops.

"Okay" another witch shuffled the papers in her hand and then took out a single sheet "When did you find Mr Malfoy, and was he still alive at that time?"

"He was still alive when I found him, yes. I found him around 9 at night" she replied.

"Who was with him when you found him?" 

Hermione's throat went dry. "Ronald Weasley" she finally said.

Harry Potter sighed, Ginny held her head down.

"Was Mr Weasley the one who had killed him?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure it was him?" 

"Yes"

"What was Mr Weasley doing when you found Mr Malfoy?"

"Standing over his body" Hermione said.

The witch nodded "Had Mr Malfoy used any form of magic by the time you found him?" 

"When I found him, no." 

"Had you used any spells on Mr Malfoy at that point?" 

"I used Salvio Hexia to protect Draco and I from a curse Mr Weasley had tried to throw at us" 

"What was the curse that Mr Malfoy had thrown at you?" 

"I think it was Crucio"

"What was the last thing Mr Malfoy said to you?" 

Hermione went quiet. Harry and Ginny looked up, waiting for her answer.

"I love you" a small tear fell from her face.

Narcissa Malfoy cried into her husband's shoulder.

The witch nodded "Very Well" she began "Please bring forth the accused, Ronald Billius Weasley!" 

The doors opened, and Ron Weasley, with handcuffs around his wrists, walked forward with two Ministry guards. He didn't look Hermione in the face as he sat down across from her.

"Mr Weasley, what was your initial intention?"

"To hurt Draco Malfoy" he replied honestly.

"And was the intention after you had succeeded in 'hurting' him, to kill him?" 

Ron went quiet and still, he glanced over at Hermione for a brief second before continuing "Yes" 

"What grudge did you hold against Mr Malfoy?" 

"His relationship with Hermione Granger" 

"And what relationship was that?" 

"Romantic" 

"Ah, I see" said the witch, switching papers and handing them to Kingsley.

"How long have you known about their relationship, Mr Weasley?" 

"A few months." 

"A few months?"

"Everyone suspected it, some more than others" he replied.

"What was your relationship with Ms Granger before Mr Malfoy became involved?" 

"She was my best friend and ex-girlfriend"

"Oh" said the witch "It seems we have a lovers' quarrel" she turned and whispered to Kinglsey who nodded.

"Okay, Ms Granger can you confirm this?" 

"I did have a romantic relationship with Mr Weasley" 

"When did it end?" 

"Before the start of 7th year"

"Mr Weasley, we asked you to write a list, honestly, of what spells or curses you used on Mr Malfoy…we have them here" 

The witch began to read them aloud:

"Expelliarmus was used on Mr Malfoy once, Crucio a total of 7 times, Stupefy a total of 5 times, Avis once, and Flipendo once" she continued "And judging from the appearance of Mr Malfoy's battered body- you used quite a lot of physical contact, yes?" 

Ron nodded.

"Ms Granger" Kingsley said "Do you find Mr Ronald Weasley guilty of what he did?" 

Hermione's eyes trailed over to Ron, who was staring at her- full of guilt for what he did.

Hermione took a deep breath "Guilty" 

"Very well then" Kingsley said, pounding the malice on the table "Ronald Billius Weasley you are to be sentenced to 9 years in Azkaban for the murder of Draco Malfoy!"


	34. Suffering

**Hey! The last chapter was pretty short because I didn't want to drag it on. So finally after all the issues Ron has caused, he's been sent to Azkaban! Harsh? Nope! So justice has been served…but is that enough?  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

Hermione Granger sat up on her bed, in the girls' dormitory, staring at the little black box placed in front of her over the duvet.

Inside the box, was the ring that Draco had given her. The warmth that the ring had once held every time she slid it on her finger was gone- it was cold.

"Hermione?" said a familiar voice. She looked up and saw Lavender smiling right at her "Dinner is in 10 minutes, you know, in case you wanted to go with us?" she looked hopeful.

"Maybe later" Hermione replied, trying to smile properly. Lavender noticed the small box in her hand, nodded and left again.

She sighed. She didn't want his money. His house or to take over his family. She just wanted him.

The hours soon to follow probably became the most depressing hours of her entire life. She didn't go to dinner, which sparked the curiosity of her friends that awaited her company in the great hall; she just walked the empty halls and corridors, not caring if Filch or Mrs Norris caught her, she just wanted to be alone.

And then it hit her. The astronomy tower.

The honey brown curls of her hair hung loosely from the bun she had tied her hair into. The wind was cold, bitter- giving her Goosebumps. The faint sound of chatter from the great hall far from the castle end she was at drowned out as she stepped forward, her foot on the edge of the astronomy tower; her hands gripping the edge of the banister.

She looked down; _it would be a steep fall _she thought. Hermione sniffed, and wiped the tear that dribbled down her cold cheek. She gripped the banister harder and leaned forward, to catch the entire height of the astronomy tower to the floor.

Hermione knew the impact of the floor with the collision of a human body would be most morbid, fatal and horrific, but she really didn't care.

She wasn't happy. Nothing could ever make her happy, again. Her friends had tried endlessly, but nothing had helped. No matter how many times Harry Potter or Ginny Weasley had come out with random jokes, no matter how many times they had offered to do her homework for her, or save her a seat at lunch- she would still go to bed every night, close her eyes and see the image of his pale, cold dead face inside her mind. And it haunted her.

So then it had been 5 minutes later, when Hermione Granger decided what she knew was best. To end the pain, to end the sorrow and regret. The regret that she had never told him she loved him when he was alive, only after he had died. And it pained her, from the pit of her stomach- that the one she had fallen for, truly fallen for was gone. Forever.

Her grip loosened on the banister. Hermione bent down, moved one leg forward to the edge and grabbed the banister from behind- and before she could blink again she was outside the astronomy tower, literally hanging out of the window, on the edge and holding onto the banister.

She could end it all here now. She could finally be with him, forever. Why shouldn't she let go? She could be with the one she loved. She wanted out now. Out of this world, now. All it took was one step. Just to loosen her grip on the banister and step forward; _just one step_.

And one step would be all it took. Her last breath would be the intake of the cold, Scottish air. Hermione closed her eyes and imagined her body falling through the air, hitting the paved courtyard so fast that there really wouldn't be anything left to examine of when she was taken to the morgue.

To Hermione Granger, it was better now to live in death than live alive. She couldn't care less of where she ended up, heaven or hell; she just wanted the pain to end.

Her grip loosened.


	35. The idea

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

"Hermione!" Someone shouted from behind her. Hermione's eyes flashed open, as she became startled and slipped.

"HERMIONE! NO!" Harry shouted, running towards her. Hermione screamed as she slipped from the astronomy tower, but managed to hold onto the edge of the balcony. She could hear Harry's footsteps quicken as he ran to the edge, got down on his knees and held out his hand.

"Hermione grab onto my arm!" He said, his round glasses slowly sliding down his nose. Hermione struggled as she tried to balance her body with both hands, trying her hardest not to slip. Quickly, she let go with one hand and grabbed onto Harry's arm, she held on tight.

"Now the other and I'll pull you up!

Hermione bit her lip, as she could feel her other hand sliding off the side of the balcony edge. "Hermione, now!" Harry said, fright in his voice. When only her fingertips were on the edge, she swung her arm around and grabbed onto Harry's other arm, and as swiftly as possible; he pulled her up and dragged her to the floor.

She lay beside Harry on the wooden floor, panting. He said nothing; as he just stared at her- amazed and confused at the same time.

They sat beside each other on the comfy couch in the Gryffindor common room; hours after everyone else had gone to bed. Hermione was staring at the floor, while Harry was staring into the fire.

"Why'd you do it?" He suddenly said. Hermione looked up at him, without saying a word.

Harry took off his glasses and started to clean them with the edge of his t shirt. "Why did you go to the astronomy tower, Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione looked away. "I don't know" she bit her lip.

"How could you not know, Hermione? You were going to jump" he stated, sighing. She hadn't noticed that he had placed his hands above hers, looking meaningfully into her eyes.

"Why would you try to end your own life?" He said, becoming upset. His voice was slightly shaky.

Hermione caught his gaze, his eyes were watery.

"Harry…" she turned to him.

"I would have hated to find you dead…just lying there…" he turned back to the fireplace. "You are my best friend" he began "Why would you want to die?" 

"I just couldn't do it anymore" her voice was trembling "I thought that if I jumped…it would all be over" 

"Suicide isn't the way out" he replied "It never is" 

"I know" she said.

Harry turned back to Hermione "His funeral is tomorrow. I was walking to the common room when I heard a noise coming from here. Then I saw you" he replied.

"To be honest, I didn't know whether to jump or not"

"I'm glad you didn't" Said Harry. "I don't exactly know you how feel…I just know what it feels like to lose someone you loved…Sirius"

Hermione held Harry's hand tightly.

"But, I'm saying this as your friend Hermione, don't let his death destroy you" he said sincerely. "You're a strong girl. The way you acted on the Astronomy tower isn't you. It's not someone you should turn into"

"I know, Harry…I just wish I could go back and-"

Hermione paused.

Harry turned to his best friend when she hadn't finished what she was saying.

"Hermione?" he asked. Her eyes had widened, her eyes were moving side to side very sultry and slowly…she was thinking.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" he asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

Seconds later, Hermione's head slowly turned to Harry. His eyes were fixated on hers as he couldn't read her face. She opened her mouth, hesitated for a few seconds before finally muttering what she had meant to say:

"_The Time-Turner…_"


	36. Time Turner

**HAHA! That's all I'm gonna say :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

"_The Time-Turner…"  
><em>

Hermione repeated it again. Harry's eyes widened. "Her-" 

She suddenly stood up from the couch "The time turner! Why hadn't I thought of this before!"

Harry sighed "Are you sure you can do this?" his answer surprised her greatly. He was actually _supporting _her idea. Hermione nodded yes.

"I know I can" she replied, looking at her wrist for the time on her watch. "I have to"

"But where are you going to get a-"Harry paused, "PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!"

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "What?" 

"Remember in third year, when McGonagall got the ministry to give you a time turner for extra classes? Well, she kept the time turner!" Harry replied.

"How do you know that, Harry?" she asked firmly. "How do you know she hadn't given it back to the ministry?" 

"The rest of the time turners were destroyed when we raided the ministry in fifth year" he began "McGonagall kept that time turner for safe keeping if any issues were to come about" 

"But how do you _know _she has it?"

"She had it as a necklace under her robes. I saw it when we were with you in the hospital"

"Oh harry- You're a genius!" Hermione leapt forward, and embraced her best friend in for a tight hug.

"Hermione- _my chest- can't-breath-"_he whispered.

"Oh!" Hermione suddenly let go, "Sorry" 

"We need to get that time turner…soon" he said. "We'll check at dinner for the time turner around her neck…if it's not there then her office before the end of the feast" said Harry.

"And what if it's not in her office?" 

Harry suddenly went silent. Hermione grabbed onto his hand and pulled him along, out of the common room "Let's go" she said.

Neither Hermione nor Harry were paying any attention to their dinner, that evening. All they could do was focus on McGonagall every few seconds, their eyes dropping to her neck to check for a glimmer as she turned to talk to another teacher at her table.

Harry leaned over across the table to Hermione halfway through their main "Do you see anything?" he whispered. Hermione shook her head. "I don't see anything around her neck" she said "I think it's in her office" 

"Should we go now?" 

"The feast will be over soon…I think in a few minutes would be the best time to go" she replied, poking at her slice of roast chicken.

After the platters of roast potatoes, chicken and other main meal condiments had suddenly disappeared, Harry and Hermione took this as the time to leave before the gateau or Chocolate cake appeared in front of them.

"Let's go…" Hermione pulled Harry out of his seat, and the two hastily left the hall through the huge double doors, leaving everyone behind them who saw them suddenly leave, confused.

Harry and Hermione ran through the empty corridors, up the stairs and straight to the 4th floor where they would be greeted to the gargoyle statue that would transform into the stairs that would lead to the Heads' tower.

"What's the password?" Harry asked Hermione, out of breath.

"I had no clue" she sighed, looking at the statues and portraits around her for some sort of clue. "What was Dumbledore's favourite muggle sweet, again?" 

"Lemon Sherbets" Harry replied. He stepped forward. "Lemon sherbet!" he repeated. Nothing happened.

He turned back to Hermione "What now?" 

Hermione stopped and thought for a second "What is McGonagall's favourite muggle sweet?"

"I don't see her with any muggle sweets but she likes to go to HoneyDukes at Hogsmeade…" 

"What does she always buy? If you see her?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know…" Harry said, thinking.

"Wait!" Said Hermione, stepping forward. She faced the statue "Chocolate Frogs!"

The Gargoyle began to turn. It spun clockwise, before forming a long, spiral staircase that lead to the heads' office.

Hermione and Harry ran up the stairs and straight through the door of the office. A painting of Dumbledore sat above the large desk that once belonged to the old wizard. He heard the door slam, he jolted and woke up.

"Mr Potter? Ms Granger? What are you two doing in here?" he asked, placing his half-moon spectacles further up his long nose.

"Professor Dumbledore, we need your help" said Hermione. The portrait version of Dumbledore sat up in his chair, to show that he was listening.

"What is the problem, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"We need the time turner" she said urgently. Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, and sighed. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Mr Malfoy, would it?" 

Hermione nodded yes "Please, Professor"

Professor Dumbledore was the humblest man a person could ever know. Even if you had just met him, he'd probably come off as your best friend. And he knew that he could never deny a girl such as Hermione granger the key (hypothetically) to her happiness.

Dumbledore nodded. "It's in the second draw down to the left behind this desk" he pointed downwards, to the desk.

"Thank you, sir" Hermione smiled. She and Harry ran behind the desk and straight to the draw. But it was closed.

"She's locked it with magic!" Harry groaned, annoyed.

Hermione pulled out her wand from her pocket, pointing it at the draw "Alo-" 

"It won't work, there isn't a lock! "Harry intervened. "That won't work!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Did you ever finish the end of chapter 2 standard book of spells?" she asked.

Harry went a shade of red, and turned away.

"I thought so" she replied, and turned to the draw again, wand at the ready. "Alohamora!" she shouted, the draw suddenly shot open.

Hermione slid her wand back into her pocket and began to search the draw. At the back, behind a few old trinkets, was the time turner, wrapped in purple silk. "Got it!" she unwrapped the Time-Turner from the silk and held it up. "What's the time?" she suddenly asked.

"Nearly 8" Harry replied, checking his watch.

"Where were we at 8?" she asked. "I think I was near the castle, walking through entrance corridor outside. You?" 

"The changing rooms." He replied

"We need to avoid ourselves at all times. Under no circumstance can they see us. It will ruin everything." Hermione stated. She grabbed Harry by the arm and walked hastily towards the office door.

"Miss Granger!" the voice of Professor Dumbledore called from behind her. Hermione and Harry turned around.

"Good Luck" Professor Dumbledore smiled.


	37. Draco

**Hi! So I'm back, its Saturday night…and I'm K.N.A.C.K.E.R.E.D! I had to think LONG and hard about this chapter. I don't think it's complicated but it's nice: D I hope you enjoy where the story is going. I wanted to keep Draco dead but I hate Hermione being depressed. I know it's pretty unrealistic and all, but it's fan fiction! **

**DISLCIAMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

Hermione stopped Harry in the middle of the viaduct entrance. Third year was suddenly coming back to her- she put the long chain around both her and Harry's necks, and as she held the time turner up, her eyes were fixated on the sand timer. She turned the golden rings a total 12 times in a quick haste- and before she and Harry could look anywhere else- everything around them had suddenly gone blurry. When the image had cleared, students were walking backwards in and out of rooms, of each hour that had gone back the clock tower had chimed (from what they could hear) it was light, then dark, before time had finally stopped to 4 and a half days ago.

"I hope this works…" Hermione whispered to Harry who was looking around dizzily. She took her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the necklace. Hermione muttered a small spell, and the time turner glowed.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

She looked up at him "To go back to the present time instead of being stuck here, as we're doing this 4 days after he died. We have exactly 15 minutes to save his life, and go back to the present…"

Hermione held up Harry's arm and looked at the time. It was nearly 8:45pm, and only in a few minutes, Draco Malfoy would be beaten up by Ronald Weasley, and sooner than later- killed.

"You were in the locker room at around this time, and Draco had just left…we have to go, now!"

Hermione took the time turner from around Harry's neck, and they both ran through the viaduct entrance, across the stone bridge and out of the castle grounds.

"Hermione, look!" Harry stopped and pointed through the bushes. She pushed the branches and leaves out of the way and saw the past version of her' Ginny, Romilda, Lavender, Neville and Luna walking silently up to the castle. The past Hermione wasn't aware of the fact that the boy she loved was about to be tortured.

"Be quiet!" Hermione whispered to Harry, and they both silently trudged down the path, past the group and went back into sprinting down the forest hill. Hermione could hear someone shout "STUPEFY!" In the far distance, this made her start running faster. As she and Harry approached the side of the quidditch pitch, they saw a flash of purple light in the distance.

They approached the south grounds of the pitch, and Hermione could see through the trees a clear image of Draco lying on the floor.

"YOU!" Ron shouted, kicking Draco in the ribs "MOTHER FUCKER!"

Hermione's blood ran cold, and she went a pale shade of colour in her face. She could hear the sound of Draco getting beaten by Ron who was, supposedly, one of her best friends.

Harry glanced over at Hermione and ushered for her to go ahead and save him.

She breathed in deeply and took a single step forward, before going into a sprint. As she ran forward, Hermione raised her wand and shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!" at Ron who had his wand at the ready.

Ron's wand flew backwards, and rolled underneath one of the stalls. He turned just in time for Hermione to shot "PERFECTUS TOTALUS!" This made Ron freeze, snap his legs together shut, and fall over. Hermione ran towards Draco who got back up on his feet, clutching his right side.

"Hermione-?" He groaned, but couldn't finish as she threw herself in his arms and hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth. She could taste him on her lips, and smell the peppermint of his cologne on his neck, and for that she wanted to cry.

She felt as if she had been year apart, just as it felt when he had died in her arms, a part of her had been ripped away with him. And to see his lifeless body lying on a morgue table, it made her want to cry with joy that she could press her ear to his chest and feel his lively, warm heartbeat again.

Her eyes began to water. Draco lifted her chin with his hand "Are you alright?" he asked, she nodded. "We have to go now" She said, and helped him walk back to Harry who was standing aside.

"Potter?" Draco asked, still clutching his chest "What are you doing here?" he asked, as they walked hastily towards the castle through the forest.

"It's a long story…" Harry sighed, quickening his pace. "But seriously, we have 5 minutes left before we immediately go back, and we need to go now"

Hermione nodded, and as they approached the viaduct entrance only 2 minutes later, they ran to the stairs, and she took the time turner from around her neck.

"Hey- isn't that a-?" Draco began.

"Draco, not now" she smiled, pulling Harry closer and putting the necklace around his neck also, Hermione looked back at Draco who looked bemused and confused.

"Go to the hospital wing" Harry began "And you'll see Hermione in a few minutes also, but just go straight to the hospital wing. We'll deal with Ron" Harry grinned at Hermione, who poked him hard in the shoulder "Harry!"

The time turner suddenly began to glow, Draco cocked an eyebrow, and as he saw the image of Hermione and Harry beginning to disappear, he tried to grab hold of Hermione who was vanishing before his very eyes.

The surroundings of Harry and Hermione became blurry in an instant. Everything was going by fast, like forwarding a video. Harry began to feel a little queasy, but Hermione was so sure that when they'd go back to the present time she'd find Draco alive and well.

Everything slowed down- and there they were, standing in the middle of the viaduct entrance 4 days later, with the chain around both their necks. The clock chimed 8pm.

Harry took the necklace from around Hermione's neck. "Go find him- I'll put the necklace back in McGonagall's office" he smiled.

Hermione leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Harry, thanking him. "Thank you" she said, and began to run through the potions corridor to the dungeons, to find the man she loved.

Hermione ran as fast as her legs could carry her down the stone corridors, down the spiral staircase until she came to the Slytherin dungeon entrance. She slowed her pace, and hid behind a wall when she saw Crabbe and Goyle walk out of the Slytherin common room.

"Draco keeps asking for Granger, again" Crabbe grumbled "It's as if he hasn't seen her in a week, or something. He saw her yesterday, for Merlin's sake" he complained.

When they had cleared out of the dungeons, Hermione ran forward before the portrait door could close, and ran into the common room.

"Hey! You're not a Slytherin! Get out!" someone from the back of the common room shouted. Hermione ignored them and looked frantically around the room.

She pushed a few 3rd and 1st years out of her way as she ran towards the stairs that lead to the dormitories, but Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode stood in her way. "Where do you think you're going?" Millicent spat.

"To find the man I love, now if you excuse me" she shoved her and Pansy out of the way before running up the stairs- before colliding into someone who was on their way down.

Hermione yelped as she fell on top of someone. She looked up into the eyes of the person she walked into and was startled by a pair of story grey orbs.

"Draco!" She gasped, but before he could say anything she began to kiss him frantically.

He only warmed up to the kiss so fast, that he was responding with as much enthusiasm than he thought possible. When she pulled away from him, he looked confused but fulfilled at the same time.

"You're in a happy mood today, aren't you?" he grinned.

Hermione laughed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a warming hug.

She missed his hugs, for sure.

But she missed him more.


	38. Do you still love me?

**Ok so I'm back! Haven't been here for a while because of coursework and school. Now, I SHOULD finish the story before the end of October- because I want to focus on my Final Destination story too: D **

**I've decided that there will be at least be 1 more chapter left after this one. You guys MIGHT hate me for this chapter…it all depends. And then that's all folks. But you never know- there might be a sequel?**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELOGNS TO JK ROWLING. NOT ME.**

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked Harry at breakfast one morning in the great hall. He shrugged.

"I think he's still asleep" He yawned "We're all tired after that alarm at 3 in the morning. Seriously, who does that?"

"Muggle schools still do fire alarms. It's just magic for us- and not fire- more like infiltration alarm" Hermione grinned as she spread blueberry jam on her toast.

"He's too busy sulking…Lavender won't take him back" Ginny snorted. "Doesn't necessarily surprise me, exactly. With the way he's been treating her- besides, it's a bit more obvious that she's got a thing for Zabini"

"Zabini?" Harry turned to Ginny "Blaise Zabini the Slytherin?"

Ginny nodded "Didn't you hear her Amortenia? Who else in this school can afford a cleansweep? No one- except for him- as I noticed in the last match of the term." 

"Ron will go mental if he finds out" Said Neville as he joined the table. Harry leaned back and sighed "Speaking of Ron…" 

Hermione felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ron, looking quite tired and sad, staring at her with earnest eyes. "Hermione…" he began, but paused and looked at everyone else staring at him. "Do you mind?" he quipped angrily.

Everyone else had suddenly more interest in their breakfast.

He turned back to Hermione. "I'm really sorry…for everything I've done, for everything I've said." He continued "I understand if you never want to speak to me again- I completely understand- I just wanted to apologize. You're my best friend, Hermione. You always have been- and I regret what I did, I really do."

Hermione sighed lightly. If she was to forgive him, would he mess up their friendship once again? Even though no one, including Ron himself, would remember killing Draco- would she always see him as a killer? 

"I'll think about it…"

Even though it wasn't a definite answer, they both knew that they'd be friends once again. Ron's smile couldn't have been wider as he turned and left for his dorm.

"Right" Began Ron, as he slumped into the comfy armchair of the Gryffindor common room "When are you going to actually say that you like Malfoy, then?"

Hermione nearly dropped her book. "What did you just say?"

"Oh c'mon, Hermione" Ron rolled his eyes playfully "It's obvious. And Harry- don't bother telling me you had no idea"

Harry nearly spat out his pumpkin juice "How did you find out?" 

"He's got this really weird stare- especially in the mornings. Bloody creepy, if you ask me" Ron stated "I know he's kissed you. So?"

"So what?"

"So what? So what are you going to do? Sit here and do nothing or go tell him how you feel?" 

"He already knows" Ginny blurted out before she could take it back. "Sorry" she apologised to Hermione.

"We'd all be happy for you if you didn't keep anything secret" Harry suddenly said "It's better that way" 

"I know Harry" Hermione replied "It's just…we're different. So different." 

"But that didn't stop you from anything before" Lavender said, sitting beside Harry on the couch. "He's in the great hall, if you had any ideas. Just don't go into song and dance, that's all" 

Ginny laughed. "She has a point- make it subtle"

"Just remember to name one of the children after me and I'm fine with it" Ron grinned.

"Ron!" Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"Just kidding"

"Either way" Said Lavender "Go tell him- and don't give a rat's arse about whose watching you." 

"Sounds too perfect" Hermione complained. "Something is bound to go wrong" 

"Listen to me" Harry said "You've been through everything- Christmas is coming, it's not even half the year yet and you've been poisoned. Twice"

The hall was half empty. Everyone was in class, at this point. Only 6th and 7th years had double free periods and stayed in the halls to study.

Draco sat beside Blaise at the Slytherin table, writing an essay for Professor Binns, when a dark shadow cast over his parchment.

He looked up. Hermione was staring at him nervously, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Draco" Hermione said.

"Hermione?" he wondered whether to use her first name so delicately in front of a large group of staring slytherins. Some threw nasty looks and stares at Hermione as she stood before them.

"I…I need to talk to you"

He glanced over at Crabbe and Goyle, as the two cronies whose mouths were full of snacks- was ajar.

"Sure" he mumbled, stood up and walked beside Hermione outside the great hall- he had a feeling something wasn't right.

They stood beside a portrait of Godric Gryffindor, a passageway that led to the portrait room. 

Draco's stern face immediately softened, and stared attentively into her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

Hermione became so immediately guilty, that she turned away from his face. His finger trailed her jawline and brought her gaze back to his "Tell me what's wrong. Is it Weasley?"

"No" Hermione sounded quietly "It's not Ron. It's us"

"What's wrong with us?" 

"Draco" Hermione began "You know what's wrong with us" 

His glance dropped, and he stared at the floor.

"You know for a fact that we've kept this hidden too long. I can't do this anymore. My friends know- well- they found out" 

"How?" 

"I have no idea. But your friends are completely oblivious" 

"Zabini isn't." Draco admitted "He's been talking to Lavender"

"So that's how she found out-" 

"Cleansweep?" he asked.

"Cleansweep" Hermione confirmed.

"You know that this can't go on forever. We leave school in a matter of months…" she trailed on "and we are so different" she was on the brink of tears. "None of this is turning out the way it was supposed to" 

"So you're saying that you regret this?" 

"No! Of course I don't!" Hermione replied. "I just don't want to be so secretive" 

"But you never had a problem with it before" Draco replied sadly.

"…because I didn't know whether I loved you or not" Hermione said quietly, Draco's head immediately shot up.

"What?"

"What?" 

"You said you loved me" 

"I did?" 

"Yes Granger, you did" 

"Fine- I'll say it again- Draco Malfoy I love you. I am in love with you. I've loved you for ages. And I never got to tell you-" she sobbed.

"Why are you crying?" 

"Because I'm ending this relationship. You're better off without me."

"How am I better off without you?" his eyes were glistening with tears as he grabbed hold of her arm. She shrugged him back.

She turned back and faced him, a small tear falling from the side of her eye. "You know the reason why" 

"Because of my family? Is that the reason why?" 

She looked down. "Yes" 

"Then I'll leave them. I'll leave my family and everything I own because I-" 

"Don't…" Hermione interrupted him.

"Why not? What is so wrong with saying that I'm in love with you?" 

She didn't speak.

"I know you love me, Hermione. Don't even try to say that you don't…" 

She hesitated, "goodbye Malfoy…" and turned to leave.

Hermione hadn't gone to classes that day- or lunch- or dinner- or for revision sessions in abandoned classrooms. She was nowhere to be seen.

It had only struck Harry Potter, as he sat beside Ron and Neville in the great hall- that she was at the quidditch pitch. He excused himself from his friends, and made his way out of the hall.

Hermione was in fact, at the quidditch pitch. Wearing a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a t shirt, she as doing cartwheels alone.

"Aren't you cold?"

Hermione nearly stumbled when she looked up and saw Draco standing only a few feet from her, arms across his chest.

"What are you doing here?" 

"I have a match this evening, remember?" 

"Why would I remember that?" 

"Very inquisitive today, aren't you Granger?" 

"What do you want Malfoy?" 

Draco rose an eyebrow "Back to Malfoy, is it?"

"I could say the same thing to you, too" Hermione quipped angrily. It became more than obvious that the rude Malfoy had returned- rather than the one she loved.

Hermione flexed her arms and did a backflip.

"Better be careful, it's been raining- wouldn't like a snapped hip bone, would we?" 

"What do you WANT Draco?" Hermione hissed. "Or are you just here to make my life a living hell just like you used to?" 

He paused. "I didn't mean to-"

"Oh you knew exactly what you were doing- after everything-" 

"You decide to end this?" Draco finished. "You're contradicting yourself, Hermione"

"Said the guy whose started to call me Granger again" she rolled her eyes.

"Well what do you want me to say? I hate you, call you a mud-" 

"Go on…say it" she taunted. "You weren't ashamed to call me it years ago…"

"I've changed" 

"I thought so to" she hissed. Wow, she was feisty. 

"What is your problem? I love you, and you know that- the only issue is that we're different? Who cares? Someone must have told you it doesn't matter? I get it- you never would have thought in a million years you would have feelings for me, as I wouldn't have with you- but It happened." 

"You're beginning to sound like a stupid romance novel…" 

"Says the girl who spent most of her childhood in the library…"

"Screw you…"

"I already did" Draco smirked.

Hermione slid her wand from her pocket "STUPEFY!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Draco shot back.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" Hermione shouted and the spell hit Draco, locking his legs together throwing him onto the floor. Hermione ran up to him pointing her wand at his face

"Sectum-"but she had stopped. Gasping, she dropped her wand. "Oh my god…no…" her eyes widened- it felt like it was happening again. The look on his face… She felt as if she wanted to vomit.

"…Hermione…?" he asked, getting back up to his feet when the charm wore off.

A small tear fell down her cheek "I wouldn't be crying if you knew what happened…" she muttered.

"Tell me…" 

"I can't. Why can't you understand that?" 

Draco sighed and stood up, looking down on her. He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out something out of a very small box, then held it tight in one hand. He got back down on his knees and looked at her in the face, pulling loose strands of her hair from the front of her face and put it behind her ear. She looked up at him.

"You know Hermione, you're probably the most stubborn girl I've ever known" he began, lifting her chin with his finger. She was breathing softly near his face.

"You're also the smartest, the prettiest and the most brave- even though I don't know what you won't tell me it must have been very scary." He smiled slightly. "This year has…probably been the weirdest, the strangest no doubt. Let's put it this way…if someone told me that I would end up with you- I'd probably hit them"

Hermione laughed a little, and instead of hunching over she looked up and wiped a tear from her face.

"You're still stubborn…" he grinned, she smiled. "…annoying too"

"And I can't help it if I'm still a prick. I've been one for 6 years." Draco sighed, grabbing hold of Hermione's hand. "I first met you on the train to Hogwarts. Bushy haired buck toothed first year looking for a stupid toad…All you do is go to the library and read, or sit in your common room doing extra homework. I can stay away from those two goons, from Blaise and Pansy or Theo or anyone else in Slytherin or Gryffindor. You're my best friend, the person I can really talk to. I love you" 

Hermione hadn't noticed that he had let go of her hand until she felt something round being placed in the middle of her palm. She looked down and saw…

A ring.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

As he said those words she looked up and saw that he was now on one knee, his grey eyes staring right at hers, a small, slightly cheeky smile placed on his face.

**A:N it just had to happen. You know it did.**

**:)**

**Wow it's almost the end of this story. It will end with a bang, I promise you that! See you guys next week!**

**Love Sophie**

**X**


	39. One hell of a happy ending!

**Hi everyone! Okay, so here the LAST chapter of But in a cheerleader. I'd just like to thank everyone SO MUCH, like seriously so much for reading my story and reviewing it. I have over 300 REVIEWS! GOOD GOD! Wow! **

**I started writing this during the summer holidays after the thought came to me when I had no internet and I was watching Bring it on. I feel so happy that people have continued to review my chapters and also the very few that left very good constructive criticism (which I support, occasionally) and overall liking my story. I even saw that someone put me in their favourite authors section on their profile. :D**

**So yeah, this is the last and final chapter. As I write this now it's probably going to be quite long, like two or three chapters put into one. I hope you all like this chapter, and don't forget to review! **

**3 **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK ROWLING. I don't own the songs in this, either. (and that goes for all the songs and lyrics shown and written into this fan fiction) **

It was now the season of winter, as the students of Hogwarts realised when gusts of cold wind and autumn leaves had turned into bitter cold air and frost on every window. Today was the last quidditch game of the year, because 7th year students had to focus on their exams in the New Year and the fact that they were leaving the school once and for all to start adult life either in the muggle or wizarding world.

The hallways were charmed with a warming spell so it wasn't exactly freezing when students walked to breakfast or the bathroom in the morning. By the time most of the Gryffindors had woken that morning, breakfast was halfway done.

Hermione sat in the common room, biting her nails. It's a horrible habit, but she was nervous.

The ring was on her finger, the diamonds glinting delicately in the light from the crackling flames from the fireplace. She gulped.

Harry and Ron were downstairs at breakfast early so they could practice early for the game later that evening. Ginny came down the spiral staircase and yawned; Hermione quickly hid her hand underneath her jumper.

"Good morning-"Ginny yawned, stretching her arms. "Excited for the match today?" she smiled. Hermione nodded, she hesitated for a few seconds- not knowing whether to blurt it out right then and there.

Ginny threw herself into the comfy armchair and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Hermione curiously "Hey, are you alright?" she asked. Hermione stopped twirling the ring around her finger and sat up.

"Yeah, fine. Just tired, that's all" She replied.

"That's all?"

Hermione nodded and sighed, standing up and stretching. "Do you know what the time is? I haven't seen Ron or Harry come downstairs" She attempted to change the conversation.

"Well they said last night that they were getting up early for breakfast and then practice for the last game of the season…so they must be in the hall, I guess" Replied Ginny.

Hermione looked down. She knew she had to tell them eventually- she just didn't know when or where. She looked back up at Ginny.

"Tell Romilda to tell everyone else that we've got practice on the field at the same time as the Gryffindor quidditch team- at around…" she looked at the clock above the fire place "Around 11-ish, okay?" Hermione smiled.

Ginny nodded a yes and walked towards the spiral staircase to wake the rest of the girls and tell them. Just as she approached the stairs and Hermione grabbed the toiletries from beside the couch she turned back.

"Hermione" Ginny called back, she turned. "You can tell me anything, you know. I'm here" she smiled warmly, waved and went back up the stairs.

And so she made her way out of the common room, with the ring still on her finger- to the prefect's bathroom.

When Hermione entered the great hall, it was fuller than she thought it would be. So she doubted telling Ron and Harry right then and there in an all full of nearly 800 students. She approached the Gryffindor table before catching a glimpse of Draco when he saw her with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Morning Hermione" Harry smiled, reaching for a slice of toast. Ron on the other hand, had a face full of scrambled eggs.

"Morning" Hermione smiled, reaching for a jar of blueberry jam and two slices of toast. "Excited for the match?" she asked.

Neville had joined the table with Seamus and Dean, who nodded vigorously. "Of course! Last game of the season! Gryffindor ought to win! We've got a great seeker, and a great keeper- right Ron?"

Ron looked up, his cheeks bulged. He nodded and gulped.

Hermione laughed and bit a piece of her toast before looking up and catching Draco staring at her.

He smiled.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco was trying to eat his porridge but couldn't because a million thoughts entered his head every time he scooped a spoonful. He was thinking about Hermione- and having a family.

Pansy had accidently hit Millicent when trying to show Crabbe and Goyle a new T pose with her arms and hands at the dining table. She left with a bleeding nose, which made Blaise Zabini roar with laughter.

After breakfast, everyone had departed the great hall for their common rooms to get ready for the match in a few hours. Only a few students were left in the hall when Hermione had gathered the rest of the cheerleaders and began to talk about the match.

"I found the perfect song" Lavender beamed as she took a seat next to Romilda.

"There's no way in hell I'm dancing to that song" Ginny snapped at Lavender who was trying to get Romilda to practice some of her moves.

"I say we stick with the song Romilda chose" Ginny said. "It's got a great beat to it and it's not hard to add dance moves to" She finished.

And so practice began. Everyone agreed on that one specific song Romilda chose for the last game of the season before Christmas. Lavender had a hard time getting her moves up to sync with the song and in time with everyone else which resulted her in stepping on Ginny's foot- uproar of swearing begun soon after.

And the evening was nearer than they thought it would. Soon it was past lunch time where the team had lunch on the quidditch pitch and went straight to their common rooms to change into their cheerleading uniform.

Hermione stood at the edge of her bed staring at her bed covers. Sitting on the duvet staring right at her was the ring. She knew she couldn't wear it during the match because of safety hazards but she knew she could charm the ring to stay on her finger the whole game without sliding down her finger. She just didn't want anyone to realise that she had an engagement ring on…yet.

Ginny had walked into the room without Hermione noticing and came up right behind her. "Hey are you alright?" she asked, Hermione gasped in shock. "Ginny!"

"Sorry" Ginny mumbled as she walked to her bedside and pulled out a pair of spanky pants. She looked Hermione up and down. "Are you sure you're alright?" 

Hermione nodded yes and bit her lip as Ginny walked out of the girls dormitory soon after. She regretted that she hadn't told her right then and there. But she really didn't feel comfortable on who to talk to. But then it hit her like a brick wall:

Harry.

Harry was downstairs with Ron, who was probably distracted and nervous as he got ready for the last match.

She was lucky to discover, as she went down the spiral staircase that Harry was sitting with Dean near the fireplace talking about quidditch tactics. Hermione walked up to him and touched his shoulder softly. "Harry can I talk to you?"

Of course he said yes, he always had time for Hermione no matter what it was.

So it was outside the Gryffindor common room (The fat lady had vanished for some reason) and leaned against the 7th floor corridor banister that lead to the moving staircase.

Harry closed the portrait hole door behind him. "Hermione, what's wrong?" 

Hermione sighed. She twirled the ring around her finger as Harry leaned his elbows on the banister beside her. His eyes studied her face for a few seconds before it dropped to her hand, and his eyes widened as he saw the ring on that particular finger. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"You…you…you can't be…" his eyes flashed wide once again "You…you are!"

Hermione nodded yes. "I'm engaged…" she admitted willingly.

"…to Draco Malfoy"

It was getting darker outside, and colder. Students had started to gather around the quidditch pitch and started climbing the ever-lasting stairs to the top of the stalls for each house. When most of the students were situated in their stalls and seats, the Gryffindor quidditch team went outside and started to take their places on the field. The Slytherin team soon followed along with their groupies (the Slytherin cheerleader team) who Ginny had comically slandered the shortness of their skirts.

"Look at how short those skirts are…you can see their knickers!"

"How can you see their knickers when they're wearing spanky pants?" 

"Who says their wearing spankys?"

"EW!" Lavender hissed. "Pansy is such a wh-"

"AND NOW THE GRYFFINDOR CHEERLEADING TEAM!" Madam Hooch boomed from her wand and crowds of students began to clap and roar with praise. Hermione walked out beside Lavender who was soaking it all in as she waved and grinned her pearly white teeth.

The last game of the season was slightly different from the others. Firstly, the match was longer because the cheerleaders had a five minute interval (cheering for their team) and that the players had extra time for goals. At the end of this match one house would have won the cup and their colours would be the theme of the great hall for 1 month.

Hermione walked onto the quidditch pitch and stood in front of her team, raising her hands to call that they were ready to Madam Hooch, and started to stretch.

Ron and Harry were hovering in the air talking about how to score the goals when Madam Hooch announced that the first part of the game would begin in under a minute. Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Romilda and the rest of the team sat at the benches and watched the game go on for 20 minutes.

As the quaffle was thrown into the air and the players began to wrestle and chase the ball off other players, the bludger was soon thrown into the sky and three members of Slytherin VS two of Gryffindor began to chase the hard skinned ball.

By the end of the first part of the game, Slytherin had 60 points and Gryffindor also had 60. This annoyed teachers who were massive fans of their team greatly, along with the Slytherin team whose faces fell as hard as ice when Madam Hooch announced the scores between the two teams.

Draco's feet touched the ground of the quidditch pitch and walked to the bench where he sat down beside Blaise who was being harassed by his ex-girlfriend who he had just dumped because he was 'interested in someone else' who was no doubt to Lavender Brown.

A 3 minute interval had just passed when the speakers were turned on again and Madam Hooch announced that the Slytherin cheerleading team were about to perform. Ginny rolled her eyes as Pansy walked onto the pitch swinging her (Non-existent) hips intentionally at Draco who looked away with disgust, and Blaise who began to tease him on it.

The Slytherin girls took their places on the field and Pansy raised her hands to signal for the music to start:

(Filthy/Gorgeous- The scissor Sisters)

The guitar riff burst through the speakers and filled the empty soundless void that was the quidditch pitch. Many whispers from first year students had been silenced as the music began to beat through the ears of both teachers and students.

Three girls from the back in the green uniform had double a double front flip and landed right back on their feet. Pansy did a backflip while the two front flip girls joined 4 others and made two main bases for one legged stunts. One girl from each team was thrown into the air and made an arabesque before being thrown back up again into a double down.

Pansy then joined the rest of her team and made 4 main bases as four individual girls were thrown up into the air as high as they could into a basket toss, landing on their back as the other girls skilfully caught them. They were set back on the ground before getting back up and all four of them did a front handspring.

The rest of the girls moved to the back to form a pyramid base before the girl at the top (Pansy) did a scorpion pose was thrown forward into the air and caught by three girls in front.

Pansy was slid back onto her feet and then did a front aerial flip, and two more girls behind her copied.

As the song concluded, Millicent was thrown up for a back tuck and landed into the arms of a frail Slytherin girl who had a face of regret as she took the job of catching Miss Bullstrode.

Both students and teachers began to clap. A few wolf whistles sounded from the Slytherin stall, as the rest of the students (specifically Gryffindor) rolled their eyes at the boys' crude behaviour.

As the crowd begun to quieten part 2 of the match began. Gryffindor scored 30 points in under 10 minutes, and as Harry zoomed past a group of cheering Gryffindors Colin Creevy snapped a shot from his camera, nearly blinding Harry in seconds.

Slytherin had scored 40 points in under half an hour and they were ahead of Gryffindor by 10 points.

Part 2 was nearing to an end when Madam Hooch blew into her whistle and the bludger and quaffle fell to the floor, signalling the end of this part of the game- and the start of the Gryffindor cheerleader's routine.

Lavender gulped as she took another swig of water from her bottle and placed it beside her, walking alongside Ginny and Hermione who looked slightly nervous even though Ginny had a stronger stomach.

Draco landed on the ground with his broom and looked at Hermione who was walking towards the middle of the pitch. He glanced at her hand and smiled at the fact that she still had the ring on. Hermione also knew that she still had it on (and thankfully put a sticking charm on it so she wouldn't lose it).

The rest of the cheerleaders stopped suddenly and took deep breaths as they got into place and Hermione moved forward to the front as the light from the sides of the pitch were beating on her face.

(What you waiting for- Gwen Stefani)

Hermione raised her hand and Madam Hooch started the music. It came to a massive surprise to Ron and Harry that Hermione chose this song and that this wasn't the Hermione they knew- but then again- they didn't know Hermione as who she was with Draco, did they?

The music boomed from the speakers and immediately the girls threw themselves into a sharp, back tuck, turned around and then went straight into a triple front flip.

As half the girls went into a second base and thee girls were thrown up one after the other into a pike flipping basket toss. The other half grouped into pairs and did a standing back tuck with their partner (lifting your foot into the partner's hand and them pushing you up into a flip) and then joined the other group into three groups and threw the "flyer" into the air who was caught on their front, turned over and then thrown into a helicopter toss.

Romilda, Lavender and Alicia did a Valdez turn as Hermione did a double cartwheel. Ginny did the same stunt just in the opposite way.

Romilda and Hermione put their right hand underneath their left arm and held it tight as they both ran forward and did an aerial cartwheel (Which uses no hands, just legs) and did a back tuck flip, landing on their feet up straight.

Alicia and Natalie went into swizzle (twisting your partner around but not moving their feet off the floor) and then a pitch tuck.

All the girls formed a main base pyramid, and Hermione did a T pose with her arms, and fell forward and being caught by her back and thighs. She sat up and did a front somersault and doing a flip across the ground.

As the song began to close, the girls formed two pyramids and on each side one girl threw herself forward and did a front flip. The rest of the girls threw another girl up top of the pyramid and she raised her arms into a V, twisted her 90 degrees and threw her into the air for a basket toss.

The other group lifted their cheerleader into a split lift and held onto her ankles and raised her into the air for another T pose and then into an extension prep.

The song began to fade, and the crowd roared with cheering and clapping.

Lavender and Ginny high-fived each other (for the first time ever) and walked back to the benches as Hermione lingered behind, flexing her arms she stole a glance at Draco who was smirking at her and mouthed 'that was amazing' she smiled, turned and walked back to the rest of her team.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle for the last time, and the nerves began to kick in. Students were literally on the edge of their seats when the dreaded snitch was released out of its box and thrown into the air as both Harry and Draco flew after it. Hermione didn't know who to cheer for, as it would look awkward if she ended up cheering for the slytherins (as in Draco) but did anyway. Harry and Draco had vanished from the pitch as the snitch went past the quidditch field and near the loch lake.

Gryffindor was in the lead of Slytherin by 40 points as the game nearly came to an end, and if no one caught the snitch- Gryffindor would win. Hermione didn't mind but she would feel slightly bad for Draco if he didn't catch the snitch in time. Hermione stood up and walked from the bench area towards the outside of the pitch and peered outside to look for Harry or Draco. Suddenly she felt something zoom/flash right past her instantly which caused her to stumble backwards, and peered out once again to see Draco's hand stretched out about to catch the snitch and Harry right behind him, only a metre or so away from the snitch itself.

Hermione bit her lip and turned around, shrugging at Ginny who asked who was closer to the snitch, as she didn't really know the answer when she turned around again and saw Harry in front of Draco now, nearly catching the snitch with his right hand.

It began to rain, and crowds of students sighed heavily.

Lavender walked up beside Hermione and glanced at her before nudging her in the shoulder. Hermione looked at the blonde who was smirking at her.

"Nice ring, Hermione" Lavender grinned. Hermione shot a stare at Ginny who whispered quietly "She figured it out for herself, I didn't say a thing…" she shrugged.

"When did he propose?" she whispered again, beaming with joy.

Hermione sighed and smiled slightly, turning to Lavender "Yesterday- on the quidditch pitch"

"Forgive me for being terribly girly Hermione- but that is _SO _cute!" Lavender giggled.

Hermione and Ginny laughed as Ginny joined the two Gryffindors and watched the final moments of the game commence.

The rain began to get a little heavy, as Ron saved three goals and threw the quaffle as far as possible from the slytherins to Katie Bell- which earned Gryffindor 30 more points. Draco and Harry were still chasing after the snitch. Hermione stepped outside the bench corner trying to look for Harry or Draco when…

"HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE GOLDEN SNITCH! 150 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The quidditch stalls began to rock as teachers, students of all years stood up and started to scream, shout and bellow the victory. Gryffindor had won this terms match and would get the quidditch house cup until the end of next year. Ron began to fist pump the air and Harry held the snitch in the air as he landed on the ground. Students stood up from their seats and clapped.

Hermione and the rest of the cheerleaders ran onto the field and started to kick their legs into the air and cheer.

It didn't matter that it was raining, it only mattered that Gryffindor were bathing in victory.

The slytherins however, were less enthusiastic. Still, many of them clapped as a sign of respect for the Gryffindors and some of them cheered while people like Pansy Parkinson began to wail and cry in anger.

Draco stepped onto the field and glanced behind him at Harry who was cheering along with the rest of his team. He sighed, and turned back to the rest of his team. Theodore Nott was ushering him to hurry up and change in the locker rooms, while Professor Snape shook his head and walked off the pitch. He turned back around and glanced at Harry.

Harry felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw Draco staring at him with a solemn face.

"Malfoy?" Harry said. 

"Potter." Draco replied. Harry looked down and saw that Draco had stuck his hand out for him to shake. The crowd had silenced slightly and watched as Harry looked up at Draco and then back down at his hand.

And he shook it.

People began to whisper, but others began to cheer. Some were very enthusiastic and were playing along with the fact that Harry and Draco has possibly made a truce of some sort. Pansy's jaw was as wide as a tunnel and Blaise was smirking, with his hands across his chest.

He turned to Pansy and rolled his eyes; he stepped forward and turned back to her. "Close your mouth Parkinson before flies find you" he hissed and walked towards the crowd of cheering Gryffindors.

Blaise approached Lavender who was staring at him intensively. Ron, Ginny, Romilda and pretty much everyone else were staring as he looked down at her, into her hazel eyes.

He cleared his throat, and his usually hard face softened.

"Would you go out with me?"

Lavender raised an eyebrow.

"Sure" she smiled.

"Well…" Ron interrupted. "…this is awkward"

"There's nothing awkward about making a truce with someone who's hated you for 6 years, Weasley" Draco replied.

"True" Seamus said, shrugging.

Dean and Blaise were pushed aside by a certain Gryffindor with big brown eyes.

She was staring at Draco, and no one else. She stepped forward and was face to face with him.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered, nudging her. She ignored him.

Suddenly, she flung her arms around Draco and kissed him full on the mouth. She wrapped her legs around him and threw herself into his embrace. Most people gasped and a few teachers were completely gobsmacked as they saw two a Slytherin and a Gryffindor kissing each other on the field.

Ron looked like he was about to faint. Harry, Ginny and Lavender were all smiling while Blaise had cocked an eyebrow.

Pansy was hysterical, but Millicent just rolled her eyes and walked into the locker rooms.

"…this is weirder…" Lavender grinned at Ron whose mouth was ajar.

Hermione pushed herself off Draco and glanced at her friends and the rest of the students that were left on the field, which was quite a lot of them. They were all staring right at Draco and Hermione.

Draco's hand found Hermione's as they gripped each other's tightly. Hermione glanced up at him and saw that his usually pale cheeks were going red, and realised that she was probably blushing.

"We…have to tell you guys something" Hermione spoke up.

"I think we already kind of found out…" Romilda replied.

Hermione looked down at her hand holding onto Draco's. The ring was still on her finger, and as she looked up and smiled at her friends.

"Trust me- it's better than that" she grinned, and held his hand tighter.

.

.

.

.

.

The End.

**5 weeks later…**

"Do you think people are staring?" Hermione leaned in and whispered to Draco as they walked down the first floor corridor hand in hand towards the great hall for lunch.

Draco snorted. "Obviously" he grinned and looked at his fiancé. "They always are" 

"You'd think that after a month or so they'd get used to seeing us together…" she replied as they walked towards the double doors of the great hall.

"Let them stare…" he began. "But they can't touch what they can't afford"

Hermione laughed and turned to Draco. "You think you're sooo funny, don't you?" she smiled.

He turned to her "Well you are the only one that laughs at my jokes so I'll take that as a yes, then"

He smirked, and they walked into the great hall together.

**6 months later…**

"Hermione?"

Draco walked into the study expecting to find his girlfriend reading or writing or doing something productive. But she wasn't there. He walked the halls of Malfoy manor, checking every room and occasional closet until he found her. It only took 20 minutes later when he walked into his mother's suite when he found something quite large, puffy and covered in white material situated in the middle of the room.

"Uh…" he began, walking forward. The giant puff ball of white turned around. He began to laugh as loud as he could.

"It's not funny!" Hermione snapped, "You're mother…" Hermione tried to smooth the wedding dress down as hard as she could but it kept rising up past her hips. "Is an amazing witch… but she CANNOT charm wedding dresses to fit EXACTLY TO A SIZE!" She panted, out of breath as she tried to reach for the zip in the back.

"Speaking of my mother…where is she, exactly?" 

Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea-" 

"Hermione, Darling!" Narcissa Malfoy's voice sounded from another open door inside the room. She stepped out, her voice fully of joy. "I FOUND A PAIR OF MATCHING SHOES!" 

**1 year and 11 months later…**

Draco had woken up at exactly 5am on a Friday morning to the sound of the toilet flushing…for the third time that same night. He sighed, groaned and sat up on the bed to once again find his wife's side of the bed empty. He began to wonder what she had eaten that has made her so sick.

He felt the bathroom door unlock and the delicate footsteps of Hermione walking back to the bed. But instead of feeling her arms around his chest or the smell of her hair under his nose he felt the end of the bed creek. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione staring at him with worry plastered on her face.

"Her-mione?" He yawned between saying her name.

Hermione raised her hand and started to count with her fingers, in deep thought. Her face looked worried, as if she was trying to figure something out.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, "What's wrong?" he yawned again and put an arm around his wife.

He watched her count again, number after number until she suddenly froze, her eyes widening.

"Oh my god…" she whispered.

"What? What is it, Hermione?" he asked, now very worried. But she was frozen.

Draco sighed and laid his head back down on the pillows, and as he closed his eyes…

"I'M PREGNANT!" 

Draco's eyes flashed open.

**9 months and 4 days later…**

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed from inside the library. Draco was in the study with his reading glasses, reading over important papers when he dropped his pen and practically jumped from his seat, sprinting into the library.

When he found his wife she was just sitting there with her 9 month old pregnant stomach as if nothing had happened.

"Hermione?" he asked "Are you alright?" 

She looked up at her husband. "Another false alarm, I guess" she replied. "Sorry, honey"

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his blond hair. He didn't find it annoying, really. He found false alarms rather cute- but when they were every three days or so- it felt as if a fire alarm was going off in his ears at the most random times.

He glanced down at the book in her hands. "Edgar Allan Poe?"

Hermione looked up and smiled as she turned the page of the book "Quote the raven" she grinned.

Draco smiled and turned to walk back to the study. As he reached the foot of the door he heard Hermione scream his name again. "DRACO!" She shouted.

"Another false alarm?" 

"MALFOY!"

He knew something was definitely wrong. She never called him 'Malfoy' anymore. In fact, only when they were angry or upset they called each other 'Granger' or 'Malfoy'.

He ran back into the library and saw the Edgar Allan Poe book somewhere across the floor.

Hermione looked back up at him.

"I think my water just broke"

He nearly fainted.

**5 hours later…**

"IT'S A BOY!" Said the Medi witch as he wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed him to Hermione who was crying.

The baby had his mother's brown eyes, but would so obviously end up having Draco's blond hair.

"Draco…" Hermione croaked, showing their son to her husband.

Draco looked down at their son.

He really did faint this time.

**7 years later…**

"So Potter, how are those kids of yours?" Draco asked Harry as they sat together on the bench outside the Weasley burrow one spring afternoon.

Harry smiled. "They're good- Albus learned how to fly a broom last week"

"Nice one." Draco complimented, nodding his head as he looked forward and saw his son playing with Albus and James by the broom shed. "Maybe little Albus can teach Sebastian a thing or two about quidditch"

"Looks like Lily has a thing for your boy, Malfoy" Harry pointed towards Draco's son and Harry's daughter sitting by the trees in the back garden. Sebastian handed Lily a daisy chain and placed it on her head.

Draco looked at Harry "That would be hilarious" 

**Epilogue**

Hermione was fixing the collar of her son's jacket as they approached platform nine and three quarters, Draco pushing the trolley behind them.

"You have your coat?"  
>"Yes mother"<br>"You're dress robes packed fresh?"  
>"Yes mother"<p>

"You're wand?"  
>"Yes mother"<p>

Hermione went quiet for a second.

"You're picture?"

Sebastian looked up at his mother. "Yes, mum" he smiled.

Hermione eyed her son and then pulled him in for a warming, tight hug. She looked at him "You're father and I love you very much"

Draco stepped forward and pulled his son in for a hug, also. "Remember everything I told you about the castle itself? Its secret passageways and don't forget the third step of the second floor that vanishes…" 

So it only made Draco and Hermione Malfoy get teary eyed as they watched their son join Harry and Ginny's, Ron and Luna's, Blaise and Lavender's kids on the train. And as the train pulled away out of the station the parents gathered together and waved at their children as the iconic red and black train began to vanish from sight.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The (real) end.

:D

**Well…this is the end :( BUT NOT FOR LONG! MMMWHAHAHA!  
><strong>

**Just kidding. It isn't really the end because guess what? I have NEW IDEAS! But these ideas are going to take a lot of developing, so you're gonna have to wait 3 This IS the end of this story but the good thing about these characters are that you can take them and do a whole different genre with them. **

**So that's the end of 'But I'm a cheerleader!' **

**Once again, I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY STORY! I cant tell you how happy I am when I log on and see that there's one more review than there was yesterday, no matter what kind of review it is I'm always happy to see that people have read my work.**

**I also just wanted to say SORRY for the late update. One of my friends (Aretha you know who you are) from school whose been reading this has been nagging me to update for a while now. So I finally decided to finish the rest of the final chapter and just finish it!  
><strong>

**I hope it was up to your expectations, and I'm just very thankful for all of you.**

**Thank you :)**

**Love Sophie**

**X**

**PS. Don't forget to review! And leave me some long reviews because they make me happy! Also, check out my new project, final destination (Harry Potter) it's a work in progress but I WILL finish it. **

**SEE YOU GUYS AROUND**

**!**

**3 love you all**


End file.
